


Multiple Vortex

by greenwhitebobo



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 51,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenwhitebobo/pseuds/greenwhitebobo
Summary: Als Shannon auf die Stormchaserin Lauren trifft, entwickelt sich zwischen den beiden sofort eine spezielle Freundschaft, aus der eigentlich mehr werden könnte...eigentlich. Wäre da nicht ein Schatten der Vergangenheit, der Lauren davon abhält...und wie denkt eigentlich Tomo darüber?
Relationships: Shannon Leto/Original Female Character(s), Shannon Leto/Tomo Milicevic





	1. Disclaimer, Vorwort, usw.

**Title** : Multiple Vortex  
**Author:** GreenWhiteBobo  
**Beta:** Krokomaus  
**Rating** : P18-Slash  
**Pairing(s):** Shannon x Tomo (implied) / Shannon x weiblicher Chara  
**Summary** : Als Shannon auf die Stormchaserin Lauren trifft, entwickelt sich zwischen den beiden sofort eine spezielle Freundschaft, aus der eigentlich mehr werden könnte...eigentlich. Wäre da nicht ein Schatten der Vergangenheit, der Lauren davon abhält...und wie denkt eigentlich Tomo darüber?  
**Warning(s):** Rape/Non-Con, Drama, Other  
**Disclaimer** : Bis auf die Rahmenbedingungen ist alles meinem kranken Hirn entsprungen. These are the lies I have created. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, reich werde ich nur an Erfahrung.  
**Cover:** <http://i118.photobucket.com/albums/o96/greenwhitebobo/Graphics/Cover.jpg>  
  
Die Dame auf dem Bild ist die Schauspielerin Hilary Angelo, Credits für das supergeniale Bild des Tornados gehen an den Stormchaser Mike Hollingshead. Mehr davon unter [http://www.stormandsky.com](http://www.stormandsky.com/)  
  
  
  
Moinsen und ein stürmisches Willkommen zu meiner FF. Was die Entstehung angeht, lässt die sich eigentlich recht gut mit einem einfachen Zitat von Dr. phil. Manfred Hinrich zusammenfassen:  
  


"Bleistift, Radiergummi, Papierkorb – die Dreifaltigkeit des Schreibens."

  
Auf Deutsch: es hat eine Weile gedauert.  
  
Eigentlich wollte ich ja sowieso nie wieder etwas Neues schreiben. Und hab dann schließlich doch wieder angefangen, weil diese Story in ihren Grundzügen erstens schon sehr, sehr lange in mir schlummerte und zweitens, weil einige Sachen einfach raus mussten.  
Und eigentlich wollte ich auch erst recht nichts mehr posten. Und hier bin ich nun. Und poste. *seufz*  
  
Und das eigentlich nur auf vielfachen Wunsch einer einzelnen Person *hüstel* krokomaus *hüstel* , die meinte, sie könne sicherlich ein Dutzend Leser mobilisieren. Ich hab leider vergessen, mit ihr um einen Triple Venti Low-Fat No-whip Chocolate Mocha zu wetten.  
Allerdings wäre dieses Geschreibsel gar nicht erst so weit gekommen, hätte sie nicht streckenweise als Gleitmittel fungiert und die Sache wieder zum Flutschen gebracht. Danke, KY *flausch ganz feste*  
  
  
Ein paar Worte zur Story:  
  
Ich gebe zu, der Slash-Anteil der Story ist verschwindend gering, aber er ist da. Daher auch das Rating.  
  
Ich hab mich aus persönlichem Interesse in der Vergangenheit ein wenig über das Thema Stormchasen/Unwetter informiert und mir dabei ein gefährliches Halbwissen angeeignet, wie ich es gerne nenne. Ich hoffe, dass ich keine groben Fehler auf diesem Gebiet in der Story eingebaut habe und falls doch, dass es niemandem auffällt :D Begrifflichkeiten zu diesem Thema werden aber in den betreffenden Kaps kurz und knapp (und hoffentlich halbwegs verständlich) von mir erklärt.  
Da ich hier aber ja auch meinen Bildungsauftrag wahrnehmen muss *rofl*, sei gesagt, dass man bei Unwetter besser im Haus bleibt. Solltet ihr dennoch rein zufällig mal von einem Tornado überrascht werden, krabbelt bitte nicht unter irgendwelche Brücken und haltet Euch von Bäumen und Strommasten fern. Geht bei hoher Blitzintensität brav in die Hocke und schützt Euren Kopf vor großem Hagel. Immerhin müsst ihr mir ja als Leser erhalten bleiben ;)  
  
Des weiteren sei gesagt: es schickt sich nicht, tonnenweise Schokolade in sich hineinzuschaufeln und mit Hektolitern Kaffee herunterzuspülen, wie man an meinem wirren Schreiberhirn sieht. Probiert es nicht aus. Drogen lohnen sich nicht.  
  
  
Und jetzt genug Blabla. Zu Risiken und Nebenwirkungen betätigt bitte den Reviewbutton und schlagen Sie bitte nicht die Autorin. Für Folgeschäden übernehme ich keine Verantwortung :)  
  
Viel Spaß.


	2. It's so easy

_It's so easy to fall in love  
It's so easy to fall in love  
People tell me love's for fools  
Here I go breaking all the rules_

  
_(It's so easy – Linda Ronstadt)_  
  
  
  
Suchend stand Lauren mit einer Packung Dinkelkleie vor einem Regal, schaute immer wieder auf das Etikett und suchte den passenden Platz für den Artikel. Natürlich fand sie ihn nicht und begann sich ein weiteres Mal zu fragen, ob der Job bei dieser riesigen Bio-Supermarktkette der richtige für sie war. Immerhin musste sie ihn nur für ein paar Monate machen. Seufzend legte sie die Dinkelkleie zurück in den Karton und nahm sich den nächsten Artikel, den sie vermutlich auch nicht finden würde: Walnussöl in Miniflaschen. Wahrscheinlich völlig überteuert – wie alles hier im Markt. Mehr als einmal hatte sie sich gefragt, wer wohl die Leute waren, die ihr Geld hier ausgaben und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es entweder stinkreiche Schnösel, die nicht wussten, wie sie ihr Geld sonst ausgeben sollten, oder abgedrehte Gesundheitsfreaks waren.  
  
Entnervt wollte sie gerade auch das Fläschchen Walnussöl zurück zu den anderen packen, als sie jemand von hinten ansprach. Beinahe wäre sie vor Schreck von ihrem Hocker getaumelt.  
  
"Ich glaube du suchst in der falschen Ecke", meinte der Typ, der von Lauren unbewusst in die Kategorie 'reicher Schnösel' einsortiert wurde, "die Produkte dieser Marke stehen einen Gang weiter."  
  
"Oh, uhm…danke. Ich kenne mich hier noch nicht so gut aus", entgegnete sie und lächelte dankbar. Immerhin war er ein zuvorkommender Schnösel.  
  
"Habe ich mir doch gleich gedacht, dass ich dich hier noch nie gesehen habe…", er schaute auf das Namensschild an ihrem Shirt, "…Lauren. Ich bin Jared." Er streckte ihr lächelnd seine Hand entgegen. Vielleicht doch kein Schnösel, sondern eher ein Freak. Oder beides.  
  
Sie stieg von ihrem Hocker und schüttelte seine Hand verlegen. Bisher war es noch nie vorgekommen, dass einer dieser zugegebenermaßen merkwürdigen Kunden sich ihr vorgestellt hatte, obwohl einige von ihnen beinahe täglich hier waren. Sie musterte ihn nicht halb so eingehend, wie er sie, denn irgendwie schaffte sie es immer wieder nur bis zu seinen strahlend blauen Augen. Trotzdem hatte sie das Gefühl, ihn irgendwoher zu kennen, besann sich allerdings im nächsten Moment eines Besseren. Wahrscheinlich lag es nur daran, dass er auch öfter hier einkaufte.  
  
"Also dann, noch einen schönen Tag, Lauren", verabschiedete er sich und verschwand mit seinem Einkaufswagen aus ihrem Blickfeld. Kopfschüttelnd machte Lauren sich wieder an die Arbeit und schob ihren Hocker einen Gang weiter. Tatsächlich waren dort alle Produkte aufgereiht, die sie vorher verzweifelt gesucht hatte.  
  
  
Jared hingegen konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er nach dem Bezahlen zielstrebig den kleinen In-Store Coffeeshop ansteuerte, bei dem sein Bruder auf ihn wartete. "Du hättest mit mir in den Laden kommen sollen, hast was verpasst!", rief er ihm schon von weitem zu und Shannon zog verwundert die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
  
"Was in aller Welt könnte wichtiger sein als mein fair gehandelter Caffé Latte mit Sojamilch?", entgegnete er halb ironisch und trank einen kleinen Schluck des heißen Gebräus. Er begleitete seinen kleinen Bruder nur ungern zum Einkaufen und wenn es nach ihm ging, erfüllte ein großer Coffee-to-go von McDonald's genauso seinen Zweck. Aber immerhin wusste Shannon, dass es Jareds Gewissen beruhigte, wenn er seine morgendliche Dosis Koffein hier zu sich nahm.  
  
"Die neue Aushilfe" Jared drückte seinem Bruder eine der beiden vollen Einkaufstüten in die Hand und nickte dann in Richtung Ausgang. "Genau dein Typ. Allerdings ist sie glaube ich jenseits der 25."  
  
"Haha, sehr witzig. Als hättest du nicht die gleiche Altersgrenze für deine Bettgespielinnen festgelegt. Und außerdem weißt du genauso gut wie ich, dass ich momentan _ganz_ andere Sorgen habe!", meinte Shannon mürrisch und senkte seinen Kopf dem für LA ungewöhnlichen Nieselregen entgegen.  
  
"Genau da könnte eine Frau dir ja weiterhelfen, oder nicht?", hakte Jared nach und suchte mit der freien Hand nach der Funkfernbedienung für sein Auto. "Könntest du mal eben, bitte? Linke Arschtasche."  
  
"Na toll, das dürfen wir spätestens heute Nachmittag als Schnappschuss des Tages auf tmz oder perezhilton.com bewundern." Entgegen seiner Worte tat Shannon dennoch, worum Jared ihn gebeten hatte, angelte den Schlüssel aus der Gesäßtasche und öffnete das Auto. "Wie sah sie überhaupt aus?"  
  
Jared schob seine Einkaufstüte in den Kofferraum und grinste breit. Sein Bruder war wirklich leicht zu durchschauen – zumindest für ihn. "Soso, GANZ andere Sorgen, huh? Ich sag doch, sie wäre genau dein Typ. Sie ist sogar kleiner als du."  
  
"Noch mal haha. Wenn du so weitermachst, setzt es was!"  
  
  
Da Jared jedoch die weitere Beschreibung der angeblich so tollen Aushilfe schuldig geblieben war und Shannon damit die nächsten Tage gewollt oder ungewollt auf die Folter gespannt hatte, blieb ihm nichts Anderes übrig, als über seinen Schatten zu springen und sich selber auf den Weg zu diesem Biotempel zu machen. Jared hatte er absichtlich nicht erzählt, wohin sein kleiner Ausflug gehen sollte, aber sein jüngerer Bruder war auch viel zu beschäftigt mit den Lyrics eines neuen Songs gewesen, als dass er Shannon mehr Aufmerksamkeit als nötig geschenkt hätte.  
  
Scheinbar unentschlossen schlenderte er durch die Gänge, schaute mal hier und mal dort. Im Grunde suchte er ja nach nichts. Wollte sich nur vergewissern, dass Jared keinen kompletten Blödsinn erzählt hatte. Jedes Mal, wenn eine weibliche Mitarbeiterin des Supermarktes in seinem Blickfeld auftauchte, musterte er sie unauffällig durch die dunklen Gläser seiner Sonnenbrille von oben bis unten. Bisher hatte er allerdings noch keine gesehen, die "genau sein Typ" war. Von der rundlichen Frau im Brot-Gang, die ganz sicher schon weit jenseits der 25 war, mal ganz zu schweigen. Zumindest schien dort aber einseitiges Interesse zu bestehen, so wie sie ihn angegrinst hatte. Ein kalter Schauer lief über Shannons Rücken.  
  
Seufzend macht er sich in Richtung Ausgang, als sein Handy klingelte. Ein Blick auf das Display: Jared. Gerade wollte er rangehen, als er – unachtsam wie er gerade war – mit jemandem zusammenprallte.  
  
"Oh fuck, das...sorry…fuck…tut mir echt Leid", war das Einzige, was er über die Lippen brachte, als er das undefinierbare hellgelbe Pulver betrachtete, das aus zahlreichen Plastikpäckchen zu Boden rieselte.  
  
"Schon in Ordnung, Sir. Machen Sie sich deswegen keine Gedanken, ich kümmere mich darum."  
  
Erst jetzt schenkte er der jungen Frau, der diese aufgeweckte Stimmte gehörte, Beachtung. Sie war zierlich und etwas kleiner als er. Ihre braunen Augen sprachen wider ihre Worte eine gewisse Gereiztheit aus. Ihre langen, braunen Haare hatte sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, aus dem sich einige kringelige Locken gelöst hatten. "Ich helfe Ihnen, das ist das Mindeste, was ich tun kann", bot Shannon lächelnd an und versuchte, die hellgelbe Sauerei so gut es ging mit seinen bloßen Händen in den nun leeren Pappkarton zurückzuschaufeln.  
  
"Danke, das wäre nicht nötig gewesen", meinte die junge Schöne schließlich und strich sich eine besonders widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.  
  
Shannon deutete auf ihre Wange. "Sie, uhm…Sie haben da noch etwas…", sein Blick fiel auf das Etikett der kaputten Plastikfolie in seiner Hand, "…Maismehl."  
  
"Oh, danke", sie wischte sich beinahe beschämt mit dem Handrücken über die merklich warme Wange. Sie hatte es schon immer gehasst, dass sie rot wurde wie eine vollreife Tomate, sobald sie ein bisschen verlegen war. Und dieser Typ machte sie mehr als nur verlegen. Immerhin war sie jetzt nicht mehr sauer, weil er sie nicht gesehen und ihr den Karton mit dem Maismehl aus der Hand geschlagen hatte. Obwohl der Tag auch schon ohne sein Zutun beschissen genug war. Eigentlich hatte sie ja ohnehin vorn im Coffeeshop arbeiten wollen und ihr Boss hatte ihr zugesagt, dass sie dort eine Stelle bekommen würde, sobald der Typ, für den sie die Krankheitsvertretung im Laden machte, wieder fit war. Allerdings hatte sie heute die Mitteilung bekommen, dass dies nicht so bald der Fall sein und sie daher weiterhin im Laden angestellt bleiben würde – ein Job, der ihr kein bisschen Spaß machte.  
  
"Also dann, Lauren", riss Shannon sie lächelnd aus ihren Gedanken, "schönen Tag noch."  
  
"Ja, äh….ebenso."  
  
  
Erst, als er seinen Wagen wieder vom Parkplatz lenkte, rief Shannon seinen Bruder zurück. "Wo bist du?", wollte Jared aufgebracht wissen. Er mochte es gar nicht, wenn man ihn warten ließ. Außerdem brauchte Jared immer das Gefühl, gewisse Dinge unter Kontrolle zu haben und auch wenn Shannon zweifellos kein 'Ding' war, gehörte sein großer Bruder wohl dazu. Oder zumindest das, was Shannon machte.  
  
"Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich wegfahre. Du warst wohl zu vertieft in deinen Text", rechtfertigte sich der Ältere ruhig und brachte den Wagen vor einer Ampel zum Stehen. Er kannte Jared gut genug um zu wissen, dass es besser war, dessen Unmut nicht in gleicher Weise zu begegnen.  
  
"Oh. Sorry. Und? Wo bist du?"  
  
"Nirgendwo", Shannon würde seinem jüngeren Bruder keinesfalls auf die Nase binden, dass er sich mehr oder weniger auf dessen Geheiß auf den Weg zu diesem Bio-Supermarkt gemacht und nach der tollen Aushilfe gesucht hatte. "Fahre nur ein bisschen durch die Gegend. Ich hole mir gleich noch 'nen Kaffee und komm dann nach Hause."  
  
Und zumindest das entsprach der Wahrheit, auch wenn Jared ihn ziemlich skeptisch musterte, als er das Haus betrat. Der Jüngere stand wie ein altes Weib mit verschränkten Armen in der Küche und tippte mit der Fußspitze auf dem Boden, in Erwartung einer Erklärung von Shannon – die aber nicht kam.  
  
"Was macht der Song?", wollte er stattdessen wissen, trank einen Schluck von seinem McDonald's Coffee-to-go und stellte die Papiertüte mit den zwei wohlriechenden Cheeseburgern auf den Tisch. Er wusste genau, wie er Jared in Rage bringen konnte und manchmal genoss er es richtig, seinen jüngeren Bruder hochzunehmen.  
  
"Er zickt."  
  
"Mehr als du?"  
  
"Fick dich. Wer ist denn einfach weggefahren ohne zu sagen, wohin?"  
  
"Hey, erstens glaube ich nicht, dass ich mich jedes Mal bei dir abmelden muss, wenn ich nur kurz wegfahre. Und zweitens hab ich es dennoch getan, weil ich dachte, es wäre nett. Du hast 'mhm' gemurmelt, dich wieder deinen Lyrics gewidmet und ich bin losgefahren. Was ist eigentlich dein Problem?"  
  
"Warst du bei Tomo?" Shit. Das saß. Jared wusste ebenso gut, wie er einen wunden Punkt bei Shannon treffen konnte.  
  
"Nein, ich war nicht bei Tomo. Ich war…", Shannon stellte den Kaffeebecher beiseite und seufzte. Wenn er verhindern wollte, einen weiteren verbalen Schlag in die Magengrube zu bekommen, musste er ehrlich sein. "…ich war in diesem verdammten Bio-Supermarkt. Zufrieden?"  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Jared den Sinn hinter diesen Worten zu realisieren schien. Doch dann machte sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht breit und er seine angriffslustige Pose verschwand. "Bei Lauren, hm? Und, hab ich zuviel versprochen?"  
  
"Sie ist…ganz hübsch." Pause. "Okay, sie ist wirklich hübsch. Hatte aber nicht wirklich die Möglichkeit, mit ihr zu reden. Sie scheint aber ganz nett zu sein. Und jetzt hör auf, so dämlich zu grinsen."  
  
"Ich grinse nicht ihretwegen. Sondern weil ich hoffe, dass dein Hosenstall noch zu war, als du bei ihr warst", platzte es schließlich lachend aus Jared heraus.  
  
"Fuck." Shannon zog sofort merklich Röte auf und kam sich weit weniger überlegen vor, als noch vorhin, als er demonstrativ mit der McDonald's-Tüte in die Küche spaziert war. Hastig schloss er den Zipper und ärgerte sich, dass er morgens keine Jeans mit Knopfleiste angezogen hatte.  
  
"Na ja, wie auch immer. Wenn du willst, kannst du nachher noch mal zu ihr fahren und Pinienkerne besorgen. Ich wollte heute Abend Spaghetti mit Pesto machen."  
  
"Du kochst?" Shannon kräuselte die Stirn. "Gibt's nen besonderen Anlass?"  
  
"Und ob! Mein Bruder ist verknallt!"  
  
"Halt bloß die Klappe, sonst setzt es wirklich was…"  
  
  
  
Tbc.


	3. Sway

_Say you'll stay_  
 _Don't come and go like you do_  
 _Sway my way_  
 _Yeah, I need to know all about you_  
 _(Sway – Bic Runga)_  
  
  
  
Wie verabredet fuhr Shannon am frühen Abend nochmals zu dem Bio-Supermarkt, auch auf die Gefahr hin, sich vor Lauren zum Volldeppen zu machen. Er hoffte immer noch inständig, dass sie seinen offenen Hosenstall nicht bemerkt hatte oder aber, dass sie bereits Feierabend hatte. Zumindest schien ihm der liebe Gott keinen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen, denn er konnte sie in seinem Sprint durch den Supermarkt nirgends sehen. Allerdings hatte er sich auch bemüht, so schnell wie möglich wieder zu verschwinden. Erleichtert atmete er auf, als er die Kasse hinter sich gelassen hatte und wieder auf dem Weg zurück zum Auto war. Gerade wollte er einsteigen, als er zwei Parkbuchten weiter leises Fluchen hörte.  
  
"Verdammte Scheiße. Der Tag war sowieso schon so beschissen und jetzt auch noch das….Fuck!", die aufgebrachte junge Frau trat gegen das Vorderrad ihres Wagens und versuchte sich erneut daran, die Motorhaube zu öffnen. Ohne Erfolg. Seufzend strich sie sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Hatte Shannon sie auch im Halbdunkel nicht wirklich erkannt, hatte sie sich doch mit dieser Geste verraten.  
  
Er grübelte einen Moment, ob er einfach so tun sollte, als habe er nichts gesehen. Es wäre ein Leichtes gewesen, einfach in den Wagen zu steigen und nach Hause zu fahren. Wie es aussah, war Lauren so beschäftigt mit ihrem Auto, dass sie ihn noch nicht einmal bemerkt hatte. Trotzdem besann er sich eines besseren, warf das Tütchen mit den Pinienkernen auf den Beifahrersitz und ging langsam zu ihr herüber.  
  
"Kann ich vielleicht helfen – noch mal?", fragte Shannon vorsichtig und Lauren schaute auf. Wie es schien wusste sie nicht so recht, ob sie weinen oder lachen sollte.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht….kennen Sie sich denn mit Autos aus?"  
  
"Zumindest weiß ich, wie man eine Motorhaube öffnet – und der Rest wird sich zeigen", bot er an. Lauren nickte. Zielstrebig ging Shannon zur offenen Fahrertür, fand schräg unter dem Lenkrad den gesuchten Hebel und im nächsten Moment sprang die Motorhaube ein Stückchen auf. "Frauen und Technik…", kam es ihm murmelnd über die Lippen, bevor er sich die Ärmel hochkrempelte und die Motorhaube fixierte.  
  
"Hey – sonst hab ich mit so etwas keine Probleme, aber das ist das Auto meiner Tante. Normalerweise weiß ich, was ich in so einer Situation zu tun habe!"  
  
"Den Automobilclub rufen?", witzelte Shannon und schaute in den Motorraum, konnte aber natürlich in der Dunkelheit nichts finden.  
  
"Auf einen gut aussehenden Fremden warten, der mir hilft…Brauchst du 'ne Taschenlampe?", ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten holte sie eine aus dem Handschuhfach und hielt sie Shannon hin.  
  
Geübt leuchtete er in alle Ecken und richtete den Strahl der Taschenlampe schließlich auf die Batterie. "Wenn der Wagen einfach nur nicht anspringt, könnte es an der Batterie liegen. Halt das mal so fest." Lauren nahm ihm die Taschenlampe ab, während er in sein Auto stieg und es so umparkte, dass er ihrem nun gegenüber stand. Aus seinem Kofferraum holte Shannon ein Überbrückungskabel, schloss es rasch an und startete den Motor seines Wagens. "Versuch noch mal, deinen Motor zu starten."  
  
Lauren tat, worum er sie gebeten hatte – und hatte mit ihrem Versuch sogar Erfolg. "Super, dann klappt es jetzt ja wieder!"  
  
"Wir lassen die Motoren noch einige Minuten laufen, damit du auf der sicheren Seite bist", entgegnete Shannon und lehnte einen Augenblick schweigend gegen seine Fahrertür. "Warum fährst du eigentlich mit dem Auto deiner Tante?"  
  
"Weil ich hier nur auf Besuch bin während der Wintermonate. Normalerweise lebe und arbeite ich in Oklahoma. Und dort fahre ich auch keinen schrottreifen Corolla, sondern einen Chevrolet Suburban."  
  
Staunend hob er den Blick. "Mit so einem Monstrum kannst du fahren?!"  
  
"Muss ich zwangsläufig wegen meines Jobs – reicht das mit dem Aufladen nicht jetzt?" Shannon nickte und baute die komplette Verkabelung wieder ab, verstaute das Überbrückungskabel wieder im Kofferraum und schaltete den Motor aus. "Also, ich muss mich bei dir bedanken…."  
  
"…Shannon. Ich heiße Shannon."  
  
"Ist das nicht ein etwas weibischer Name für einen Machotypen wie dich?"  
  
"Willst du mich etwa beleidigen?", meinte er gespielt entrüstet und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Darf ich, wenn ich dich dafür auf ein Bier einlade? Immerhin schulde ich dir glaub ich sowieso was, weil du so nett warst, mir zu helfen. Auch heute im Laden", sie nickte in Richtung des Supermarktes.  
  
Shannon warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und stimmte schließlich zu. Bis Jareds Essen auf dem Tisch stand, würden sowieso noch mindestens drei Stunden vergehen, wahrscheinlich noch mehr, wenn der Jüngere wieder von der Inspirationsmuse geküsst wurde und sich nicht von seinen neuen Songs lösen konnte. Es würde Shannon nicht mal überraschen, wenn Jared komplett vergessen würde, dass er überhaupt kochen wollte – auch das war schon vorgekommen. "Klar. Kennst du was hier in der Nähe?"  
  
"Ein paar Blocks weiter ist 'ne Bar, wo man prima Billard spielen kann. Solltest du eigentlich besser wissen als ich – wer von uns beiden stammt denn aus LA? Fährst du mir hinterher?"  
  
  
Nicht einmal zehn Minuten später betraten sie beide die Bar, die um diese Uhrzeit noch ziemlich leer war. Lauren steuerte sogleich einen Tisch in der Ecke an und warf sich auf die bequeme Sitzbank. "Erst Bier oder erst Billard?"  
  
"Uhm. Bier. Das mit dem Billard…." verschieben wir lieber auf ein anderes Mal, wollte Shannon sagen, tat es dann aber doch nicht. Er hatte ohnehin nicht vor, länger als ein Bier zu bleiben, falls Jared doch den Küchenchef spielen wollte. Er hatte für heute schon genug Ärger mit seinem Bruder gehabt. Er gab dem Typen hinter der Bar ein Zeichen, dass man ihnen zwei Bier bringen sollte und widmete sich dann wieder der jungen Frau ihm gegenüber. "Also, wozu braucht man in Oklahoma einen SUV?", kam er auf Laurens Aussage ihren Wagen betreffend zurück.  
  
Die Bedienung brachte ihnen das Bier und Shannon trank sogleich einen großen Schluck. "Zum Stormchasen."  
  
"Ist…nicht dein…Ernst", röchelte der Drummer, nachdem er wieder etwas zu Atem gekommen war. Laurens Antwort hatte ihn so überrascht, dass er sich prompt an seinem Bier verschluckt hatte.  
  
"Doch, klar. Warum denn nicht?!", sie war diese Reaktion schon gewohnt und hatte schon alle erdenklichen Begründungen dafür gehört. Allerdings war sie auf seine gespannt.  
  
"Na ja, weil…du überhaupt nicht so aussiehst", druckste er herum und stellte die Flasche wieder auf dem Tisch ab. Lauren konnte es förmlich in seinem Kopf arbeiten sehen. Shannon wusste selber, dass dies so ziemlich das Dümmste war, was er bisher von sich gegeben hatte. Davon abgesehen, dass er am Nachmittag wahrscheinlich die ganze Zeit mit offenem Hosenstall vor ihr gekniet hatte. "Ich meine, du…du kriegst nicht mal die Motorhaube eines Toyotas auf und….ach, ich kann es mir einfach nicht vorstellen!"  
  
"Warum, weil ich nicht aussehe, als hätte ich einen Doktortitel?", wollte Lauren grinsend wissen und neigte den Kopf, um Shannon neugierig zu mustern.  
  
"Vielleicht ist mir das auch einfach zu abgedreht. Du machst das so richtig professionell? So wie in diesem Film, wie hieß der noch gleich?"  
  
"Twister. Und nein, nicht wie in dem Film", auch diese Reaktion war ihr bekannt. Allerdings wurde genau diese Frage meist zu allererst gestellt, wenn Lauren erzählte, was sie beruflich machte. "Wie du schon sagst, ich mach das richtig professionell. Also nicht wie im Film. Die meiste Zeit des Jahres verbringe ich mittlerweile im Labor und werte die Daten aus, die andere beim Chasen erfasst haben. Aber im Frühling bin ich mit meinem Team auch unterwegs, wenn sich in der Nähe etwas Erfreuliches zusammenbraut."  
  
"Ist das denn erfreulich?"  
  
Lauren lachte. Shannons skeptischer Gesichtsausdruck war Gold wert. Es gab nur wenige Menschen, die verstanden, was Lauren tat. Und noch weniger, die ihren Spaß daran nachvollziehen konnten. "Na klar! Die rohe Urgewalt der Natur im Einklang mit diesem unglaublichen Schauspiel…ich kann nicht verstehen, wie man nicht dabei zusehen möchte. Je mehr Leute uns auf unserem Weg ins Schlachtfeld entgegen kommen, desto besser. Das heißt, es ist ernst. Für mich gibt es nichts Besseres."  
  
"Wirklich nichts? Nicht mal Sex?", rutschte es Shannon ungläubig heraus. Sofort senkte er beschämt den Blick und sogar bei der gedämpften Beleuchtung in der Bar konnte Lauren erkennen, dass er rot wurde.  
  
"Nichts Besseres! Aber es ist nicht so, dass ich mich nicht vom Gegenteil überzeugen lasse…"  
  
"Haha. Aber jetzt mal im Ernst – du hast einen Doktortitel? Dann bist du also Doktor Lauren….wie ist eigentlich dein Nachname?"  
  
"Dawson. Und du, Shannon, hast keinen Doktor?", entgegnete sie gespielt mitfühlend und legte ihre schmale Hand auf seine.  
  
"Sehe ich etwa so aus, als hätte ich überhaupt studiert?!"  
  
"Was machst du dann?"  
  
Warum Shannon auf ihre Frage als Antwort zunächst nur blöd grinste, konnte sie sich nicht erklären. Schließlich räusperte er sich aber doch noch und meinte, immer noch lächelnd: "Ich denke, ich bin so was wie ein Künstler."  
  
"Ahja. Und was macht die Kunst?"  
  
"Momentan sind wir ziemlich fleißig – na ja, eigentlich eher mein Bruder. Er schreibt ziemlich viel und ich kloppe wie ein Verrückter auf mein Schlagzeug ein. Für die andere Kunst – meine Fotos – bleibt da gerade eher wenig Zeit."  
  
"Du machst Musik?", schlussfolgerte Lauren und setzte sich auf. Das war ihrer Meinung nach noch viel interessanter als ihr Herumtreiben in einem SUV bei Mistwetter. "Mit deinem Bruder? Und seid ihr gut?"  
  
Shannon zuckte mit den Achseln. Er war noch nie besonders gut darin gewesen, sich oder seine Arbeit sonderlich zu loben. Aber was die Musik anging, war der Großteil sowieso nicht seinem verrückten Hirn entsprungen, sondern dem noch verrückteren seines Bruders. Jared war seiner Meinung nach ein Paradebeispiel dafür, dass Genie und Wahnsinn oft sehr nahe beieinander lagen. "Schlecht sind wir glaube ich nicht. Ich kann dir ja bei Gelegenheit mal was von uns vorspielen."  
  
"Wow, ihr habt sogar schon Sachen aufgenommen? So Demotape-mäßig oder, wie du es nennst, richtig professionell?", diesmal war Lauren diejenige, die sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.  
  
Ehe Shannon antworten konnte, vibrierte sein Handy in der Hosentasche. Jared – natürlich. "Sorry, da muss ich rangehen", entschuldigte er sich und nahm das Gespräch an. "Was gibt's?"  
  
"Was es gibt? Spaghetti mit Pesto OHNE Pinienkerne, wenn du nicht bald nach Hause kommst – wo zur Hölle bleibst du?!"  
  
"Shit, ich uhm…ich mach mich auf den Weg. Bin in 'ner Viertelstunde da."  
  
"Das will ich auch hoffen, denn wenn nicht, dann-", Shannon würgte seinen Bruder ab und schaute Lauren entschuldigend an.  
  
"Du musst los."  
  
"Wenn man vom Teufel spricht. Mein Bruder kocht und fragt, wo ich bleibe. Tut mir Leid."  
  
"Kein Problem – dafür schuldest du mir dann beim nächsten Mal ein Bier. Und eine Partie Billard!"  
  
  
  
tbc.


	4. Broken Strings

_You can't play on broken strings_  
 _You can't feel anything_  
 _That your heart don't want to feel_  
 _I can't tell you something that ain't real_  
 _(Broken Strings – James Morrison & Nelly Furtado)_  
  
  
  
Als Shannon seinen Wagen - sogar ein wenig schuldbewusst - in die Einfahrt lenkte, bemerkte er sogleich, dass 'sein' Parkplatz bereits durch ein anderes Fahrzeug blockiert wurde. Tomos Motorrad hatte er sofort erkannt. Das sah Jared ähnlich: den Gitarristen heimlich zum Essen einzuladen. Das würde auch erklären, warum Jared so sauer gewesen war, dass Shannon nicht sofort nach Hause gekommen war. Andererseits hatte er vorhin gemeint, dass er feiern wollte, dass Shannon 'verknallt' war, wie er es nannte. Da war Tomo gänzlich fehl am Platze. Vielleicht war der Gitarrist tatsächlich aus einer Laune heraus und von sich aus hier aufgetaucht. Allerdings gefiel Shannon das beinahe noch weniger, denn das würde bedeuten, dass Tomo wahrscheinlich mit ihm reden wollte. Und Shannon befürchtete, dass er nichts mehr zu sagen hatte.  
  
Seine Kehle war plötzlich staubtrocken, sein Hals wie zugeschnürt, als er die dämlichen Pinienkerne vom Beifahrersitz nahm und mit wackeligen Knien ausstieg. Seine Hände zitterten, als er den Schlüssel zögernd im Schloss drehte und die Haustür klickend aufsprang. Jared stand, einen Kochlöffel in der rechten und den Deckel ihres größten Topfes in der linken Hand, im Flur und schaute seinen Bruder fragend an. Seine Augen funkelten bedrohlich, aber das versuchte Shannon großzügig zu ignorieren.  
  
"Wo bist du gewesen?", wollte Jared wissen, als sich Shannon an ihm vorbei in die Küche schob. Es duftete bereits fantastisch und beinahe ärgerte er sich darüber, einige Stunden zuvor die zwei matschigen Cheeseburger verdrückt zu haben. Dafür, dass Jared beizeiten seltsame Essgewohnheiten an den Tag legte, war er ein verdammt guter Koch.  
  
"In 'ner Bar", antwortete der Drummer knapp und warf die Tüte mit den Pinienkernen auf den Küchentisch, bevor er sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank nahm. Lieber hätte er eines mit Lauren getrunken.  
  
"Du betrinkst dich um diese Tageszeit alleine in 'ner Bar? Was zur Hölle ist heute los mit dir, Shan?"  
  
"Ich bin nicht betrunken. Hatte nicht mal ne halbe Flasche Bier, dann hast du angerufen. Und ich war nicht allein" Er schaute Jared dabei zu, wie er die Pesto-Sauce umrührte. "Ich war mit Lauren dort."  
  
"Wer ist Lauren?" Erst jetzt bemerkte Shannon, dass Tomo in der Tür stand.  
  
Der Drummer schluckte hart und senkte den Blick. "Niemand", kam es tonlos über seine Lippen, bevor er hastig einen Schluck Bier trank. Irgendwie schaffte er es dann doch, Tomo anzusehen. Der Gitarrist schaute ziemlich verloren und ziemlich fragend zwischen Shannon und Jared hin und her, doch der Sänger zuckte nur wortlos mit den Achseln und rührte weiter in der Sauce. "Ich geh noch mal schnell duschen, bevor das Essen fertig ist", murmelte Shannon, wurde aber sogleich von seinem Bruder zurückgehalten, der ihm Teller und Besteck in die Hand drückte.  
  
"Zu spät. Es ist schon längst fertig. Kannst dich wenigstens etwas nützlich machen und den Tisch decken…"  
  
Genervt rollte Shannon mit den Augen, verschwand aber ohne ein weiteres Wort mit dem Geschirr im Wohnzimmer.  
  
  
Das Essen verlief größtenteils schweigend; wenn jemand von ihnen etwas sagte, dann betraf es das Album, an dem sie gerade arbeiteten. Jared hatte einige Ideen, in welche Richtung es gehen sollte und auch Shannon und Tomo hatten ziemlich konkrete Vorstellungen geäußert. Nicht immer stimmten sie alle überein, aber im Großen und Ganzen waren sie sich doch einig, dass es entweder Zeit war, neue Wege zu beschreiten oder sich auf ihre Wurzeln zu besinnen. Oder beides.  
  
Jared hatte den Tisch abgeräumt und kümmerte sich um den Abwasch, hatte Shannon und Tomo allein im Wohnzimmer zurückgelassen. Beide Männer schwiegen beharrlich. Der Drummer stand seufzend auf und ging mit seinem Bier – von dem er ebenfalls nicht einmal die Hälfte getrunken hatte – auf die Terrasse. Der Abend war kühl, aber Shannon genoss die frische Luft, sog sie gierig ein und hoffte, dass sie seinen Kopf ein wenig klarer machen würde. Er hatte beinahe damit gerechnet, dass Tomo ihm folgen würde, daher war er nicht überrascht, als er die Silhouette des Dunkelhaarigen aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm.  
  
"Er hat dir nicht erzählt, dass er mich eingeladen hat, stimmt's?", mutmaßte der Gitarrist und nestelte seine Zigarettenschachtel aus der Hosentasche. "Ich hab zuerst überlegt, ob ich dich vorher anrufen soll, aber ich hatte befürchtet, dass du….dann nicht hier sein würdest. Und dann warst du es tatsächlich nicht, als ich angekommen bin."  
  
"War nicht geplant, dass ich länger wegbleibe."  
  
"Aber es kam dir auch nicht ungelegen."  
  
"Kann schon sein", gestand Shannon schweren Herzens und holte ebenfalls seine Zigaretten hervor. Es war nicht so, dass Jared das Rauchen im Haus nicht duldete – sie taten es nur aus Rücksicht auf ihn so selten wie möglich.  
  
"Es wird sich aber nicht vermeiden lassen, dass wir uns sehen", stellte Tomo fest, zündete seine Zigarette an und hielt Shannon das Feuerzeug hin. Nickend nahm der Ältere es an. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde berührten sich ihre Hände und automatisch zuckten beide zurück, als hätten sie eben diese Hände nicht schon an ganz anderen Stellen ihres Körpers gespürt.  
  
"Ich weiß", Shannon zündete sich seine Zigarette ebenfalls an und inhalierte den Rauch tief, hielt ihn in der Lunge fest, bis es schmerzte und blies ihn erst dann langsam wieder aus. "Es ist auch nicht so, dass ich vermeiden will, dass wir uns sehen."  
  
"Was ist es dann? Warum gehst du mir denn sonst aus dem Weg?", genau vor dieser Frage hatte sich der Drummer so gefürchtet. Obwohl er sie eigentlich schon längst für beantwortet hielt, seitdem er einfach gegangen war, als Tomo ihm gestanden hatte, was er tatsächlich für Shannon empfand.  
  
Der Drummer überlegte eine Weile hin und her, wie er seinem besten Kumpel am besten – und vor allem am schonendsten – beibringen sollte, dass er eben nicht so empfand wie er. Bisher konnte er immer ehrlich zu Tomo sein, sie hatten immer über alles reden können. Und nun hatte er Schiss, das Falsche zu sagen und den Gitarristen damit für immer von sich zu stoßen. "Ich kann das nicht, Tomo. Das alles…wir….das geht nicht."  
  
"Es ging aber vorher wunderbar", stellte Tomo beinahe trotzig fest. Er hatte eine Ahnung, worauf das hier hinauslaufen würde und das gefiel ihm gar nicht. "Du wolltest es doch genauso, oder nicht?"  
  
"Ja klar! Nur…kann ich es eben jetzt nicht mehr. Nicht so, wie du willst."  
  
"Und warum nicht?", wollte der Gitarrist berechtigterweise wissen und schnippte seine Zigarette weg, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und funkelte Shannon aus seine dunklen Augen wütend an. "Jared weiß von uns. Tim weiß von uns. Genau genommen weiß die komplette Fanbase von uns, mit deren 'Shomo"-Getue! Wer könnte sich also irgendwie daran stören, wenn wir zusammen wären?!"  
  
"Ich, verdammt!" platzte es schließlich aus Shannon heraus und sofort wusste er, dass er seine Bemühungen, Tomo nicht allzu sehr wehzutun, mit nur einem Satz zerstört hatte. Der Jüngere war einen Schritt zurückgewichen und starrte Shannon ungläubig an. Dieser tat einen versöhnlichen Schritt auf Tomo zu, aber der wich erneut zurück. "Scheiße. Es tut mir Leid, Tomo. Ich hab's nicht so gemeint, es ist nur..."  
  
"Versteh schon", wisperte der Dunkelhaarige kaum hörbar und schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen. "Ich mach mich besser auf den Weg nach Hause. Sag Jared danke für's Essen", er wandte sich ab und ging zurück in Richtung Haus.  
  
"Tomo…" Shannon war mit einem Satz beim Jüngeren und hielt ihn am Ärmel fest, doch der Gitarrist drehte sich noch nicht einmal um.  
  
"Mein Fehler. Ich hab einfach gedacht, du würdest genauso fühlen wie ich…"  
  
Ohne einen weiteren Versuch zu unternehmen, Tomo davon zu überzeugen, dass es ihm leid tat, ließ Shannon ihn gehen. Er blieb noch eine Weile draußen und starrte in die Dunkelheit, bis er erneut Gesellschaft bekam.  
  
Jared starrte eine Weile zusammen mit Shannon ins Leere, hatte gehofft, dass er von sich aus erzählen würde, was passiert war. Aber der Ältere schwieg. Dabei konnte Jared genau sehen, dass mit seinem Bruder etwas nicht stimmte; und Tomo hatte auch alles andere als glücklich ausgesehen bei seiner überstürzten Flucht aus dem Haus. Er hatte sich nicht einmal verabschiedet, hatte sich nur sofort auf sein Motorrad geschwungen und war davongerast. "Also…was ist passiert?"  
  
"Ich glaube, er liebt mich oder so was in der Art."  
  
"So was in der Art?!" Jared lachte freudlos auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war ihm unverständlich, wie Shannon bisher nicht bemerkt haben konnte, was Tomo für ihn empfand. Es war für jedermann offensichtlich. Und obwohl er die Affäre zwischen den beiden von Anfang an mit Argwohn beobachtet hatte, hatte Jared geschwiegen - was so gar nicht seine Art war. Aber innerlich hatte er dennoch gehofft, dass Shannon um Tomos Gefühle und wie er damit umgehen sollte, wusste. Anscheinend war dies jedoch nicht der Fall gewesen. Jetzt ärgerte er sich darüber, dass er nicht gleich am Anfang etwas gesagt hatte – auch wenn er Gefahr gelaufen wäre, dass Shannon es wahrscheinlich nicht hätte hören wollen.  
  
"Was soll ich denn machen?!", verteidigte sich der Ältere und trank einen Schluck Bier. In seiner Hand glimmte mittlerweile Zigarette Nummer vier.  
  
"Na ja, JETZT kannst du da glaube ich nicht mehr viel machen." Nur mit Mühe konnte sich Jared ein 'Das hättest du dir vorher überlegen sollen' verkneifen. "Also muss dich wohl doch eine Frau von deinen Sorgen ablenken, was?"  
  
Shannon zuckte teilnahmslos mit den Achseln. An Lauren hatte er während des Essens und auch danach gar keinen Gedanken mehr verschwendet. Seine Gedanken kreisten gerade um seinen besten Kumpel, den er zutiefst verletzt hatte. "Und was wird aus Tomo?"  
  
Auch das hättest du dir vorher überlegen sollen, dachte Jared und klopfte seinem Bruder aufmunternd auf die Schulter. "Er wird leiden. Wahrscheinlich sogar sehr. Ich hoffe nur, dass er irgendwann einsieht, dass du für deine Gefühle genauso wenig kannst, wie er für seine…" Jared stand auf und nickte in Richtung Wohnzimmer, aber Shannon schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Ich bleib noch ein bisschen draußen. Muss in Ruhe nachdenken."  
  
  
Der Drummer blieb noch lange auf der Terrasse und grübelte vor sich hin, schaffte es dabei irgendwie, die restlichen Zigaretten in der Schachtel auch noch zu rauchen und sich genügsam in seinem Selbstmitleid zu suhlen. Gerne hätte er in die Sterne geschaut, um dort vielleicht nach einer Antwort auf all seine Fragen zu forschen, aber natürlich zeigten sie sich nicht. Taten sie in dieser verdammten Stadt so gut wie nie. Stattdessen schimmerte der Nachthimmel direkt über dem Horizont im künstlichen, stickig anmutenden Orange der Straßenlaternen und nahm wahrscheinlich auch dem letzten poetischen Träumer jeden Sinn für Romantik.  
  
Fakt war, dass er von Anfang an ehrlich zu Tomo gewesen war, indem er ihm klargemacht hatte, dass ihre Affäre für ihn rein körperlich war. Nur kam ihm so langsam der Gedanke, dass der Gitarrist ihm gegenüber nicht ganz ehrlich gewesen war, was das anbelangte und das machte Shannon wütend. Er hätte sich nie auf diese "friends-with-benefits"-Geschichte eingelassen, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass Tomo dabei verletzt werden würde.  
  
Nur leider kam diese Erkenntnis zu spät.  
  
  
  
tbc.


	5. It's been awhile

_It's been awhile_  
 _Since I've gone and fucked things up_  
 _Just like I always do_  
 _It's been awhile_  
 _But all that shit seems to disappear_  
 _When I'm with you_  
 _(It's been awhile – Staind)_  
  
  
  
Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Shannon größtenteils in seinem Zimmer. Einerseits versuchte er so, sich vor Jared, Tomo und dem Rest der Welt zu verstecken, andererseits verbrachte er Stunden an seinem Laptop und hackte Begriffe wie 'Tornado', 'Stormchasing' und 'Superzelle' in die Suchzeile bei Google oder youtube. Jedes Mal, wenn Jared an seine Tür klopfte, schloss er das Browserfenster rasch, bevor er seinen Bruder hereinbat – wenn er es überhaupt tat.  
  
Von Tomo hatte er nichts mehr gehört und gesehen, seitdem der Jüngere ihn auf der Terrasse zurückgelassen hatte und davon gerauscht war. Wahrscheinlich war das auch besser so für Tomo – zumindest redete Shannon sich das ein. Im Endeffekt war es jedoch so, dass er sich vor allem selber besser fühlte, weil er nicht den enttäuschten und verletzten Ausdruck in den dunklen Augen des Gitarristen sehen musste. Er war dankbar dafür, dass Jared mit dem Schreiben der Songs noch nicht so weit war, dass sie sie auch tatsächlich einspielen konnten, denn sonst wäre er gezwungen gewesen, Tomo täglich gegenüberzutreten und in dessen Blick zu lesen, was für ein egoistischer Arsch er war.  
  
  
"Du musst mal wieder rauskommen", stellte Jared fest und schaute seinen Bruder besorgt an, als dieser eines Morgens mit dunkel geränderten Augen in der Küche erschien. Das Frühstück des Jüngeren bestand wie fast immer aus einem Blaubeermuffin und einer Tasse Tee. Immerhin mehr, als Shannon runterbrachte.  
  
"Ich muss gar nichts!", murrte der Ältere und goss sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein. So wie er es jetzt hielt, war es definitiv leichter für ihn. Solange er sich verkriechen konnte, musste er sich auch nicht eingestehen, was für eine Scheiße er gebaut hatte. Das ständige Halbdunkel in seinem Zimmer, das zwischendurch nur durch den fahlen Schein seines Notebook-Displays durchbrochen wurde, umhüllte ihn wie ein Kokon, in den er sich zurückziehen konnte und in dem er vom Rest der Welt so gut wie nichts mitbekam. Es gefiel ihm dort eigentlich ganz gut.  
  
"Du könntest einkaufen fahren. Wir haben so gut wie nichts mehr da", schlug Jared vor und riss den Drummer damit aus den Gedanken, denen er ständig nachhing, sobald er nicht die packenden Videos von wirbelnden Tornados oder eindrucksvollen Bilder von mächtigen Gewitterzellen vor sich hatte.  
  
Stattdessen wirbelte Tomo vor seinem geistigen Auge herum, tobte sich, komplett in sein Spiel versunken, auf der Bühne aus und schien alles um sich herum vergessen. Shannon liebte diesen Anblick; der junge Kroate hatte ihn von Anfang an fasziniert, auch wenn er es früher niemals zugegeben hätte. Wahrscheinlich hätte er besser daran getan, sich überhaupt niemals einzugestehen, dass er sich zu Tomo hingezogen fühlte – zumindest körperlich. Als er bemerkte, wie er erneut in Gedanken zu versinken drohte, zuckte er kurz zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Warum fährst du nicht selber? Hab keine Lust…."  
  
"Weil ich in einer Stunde einen Interviewtermin habe, schon vergessen?", den Zusatz hätte Jared sich ebenso gut sparen können. Natürlich hatte Shannon es vergessen. Oder er hatte es überhaupt nicht registriert, als Jared ihm davon erzählt hatte. "Aber wenn du partout nicht willst, fahr ich eben."  
  
"Schon gut, ich mach's ja. Später", murmelte der Drummer, klang dabei jedoch wenig überzeugend. Doch bevor Jared noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte Shannon sich schon seinen Kaffeebecher geschnappt und war schlurfenden Schrittes wieder auf dem Weg nach oben, in seinen dunklen Kokon.  
  
  
Drei Stunden später saß Shannon im Auto auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Bio-Supermarkt, in dem Lauren arbeitete, und traute sich nicht auszusteigen. Grübelnd trommelte er auf dem Lenkrad herum. Er hätte einfach zu einem anderen Supermarkt fahren können, aber leider gab es nur hier die veganen Blaubeermuffins, die Jared so gerne aß (und die NUR Jared gerne aß) – und die der Sänger ganz oben auf den Einkaufszettel geschrieben hatte, um sicherzugehen, dass der Ältere auch wirklich zu dem 'richtigen' Supermarkt fuhr.  
  
"Bastard", knurrte Shannon und schüttelte schließlich über seine eigene Feigheit den Kopf. Es war ja nicht so, dass er Schiss davor hatte, Lauren wieder zu sehen; er wollte es ja sogar. Er wusste nur nicht, ob es ihm tatsächlich weiterhelfen oder ihn noch mieser fühlen lassen würde. Seufzend stieg er aus und straffte die Schultern, eine Pose, die ihm überhaupt nicht behagte. Den Kopf hängen zu lassen und die Füße nur die notwendigen Millimeter vom Boden zu heben, um überhaupt vorwärts zu kommen, fühlte sich definitiv besser an.  
  
Den Blick gesenkt schob er seinen Einkaufswagen durch die beinahe ausgestorbenen Gänge, warf eine Packung Mikrowellenpopcorn in den Wagen und schob weiter.  
  
"Du solltest besser zwei nehmen, das Zeug schmeckt echt gut", hörte er plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme hinter sich. Bemüht, sich sein Gefühlschaos der letzten Tage nicht anmerken zu lassen, drehte sich Shannon um und versuchte das mit dem Schulterstraffen erneut – er versagte. "Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so lange brauchst, bis du wieder hier auftauchst, nachdem du beim letzten Mal so hastig abgehauen bist – übrigens siehst du ziemlich mitgenommen aus."  
  
"Danke. Du…siehst toll aus."  
  
"Nachdem wir das nun geklärt haben, interessiert mich eigentlich nur noch, wann ich endlich mein Bier bekomme, das du mir schuldest", wollte Lauren wissen und grinste so breit, dass es Shannon seine Sorgen beinahe vergessen ließ. Aber eben nur beinahe. Aber dennoch fielen ihm Jareds mahnende Worte, dass er endlich mal wieder rauskommen musste, wieder ein. Vielleicht hatte sein Bruder am Ende ja doch recht gehabt.  
  
"So bald wie möglich, schätze ich? Wann passt es dir?" Gänzlich überzeugt von der ganzen Sache war Shannon zwar immer noch nicht, aber er konnte es auch wiederum kaum erwarten, mit seinem neu erlernten Wissen über Tornados zu glänzen.  
  
"Also, ich habe um sechs Feierabend. Du müsstest mich allerdings abholen – das Auto meiner Tante ist in der Werkstatt, weil es eine neue Batterie bekommt."  
  
Der Drummer lächelte und stimmte zu, bevor er sich wieder seinem Einkauf widmete. Immerhin hatte er jetzt ein kleines Erfolgserlebnis, von dem er Jared erzählen konnte – falls er überhaupt zu Wort kommen würde.  
Interviews brachten die lästige Nebenwirkung mit sich, dass sie hunderte von neuen Ideen in Jareds Hirn einpflanzten. Je mehr ein Interviewer über das kommende Album oder andere Projekte wissen wollte, desto mehr Einfälle und wirre Pläne hatte der Sänger – und außerdem verspürte er den Drang, diese entweder sofort in die Tat umsetzen oder zumindest mitteilen und irgendwie festhalten zu müssen.  
  
  
Mit einem beinahe sorgenfreien Lächeln räumte Shannon zu Hause den Kühlschrank ein, eine imaginäre Melodie summend. Ebendiese Melodie hatte er schon in den letzten Tagen im Kopf gehabt, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob sie tatsächlich seinen Gedanken entsprungen war oder ob er sie irgendwo anders gehört, im Unterbewusstsein zwischengespeichert und für späteren Abruf parat gehalten hatte. Auf jeden Fall passte sie perfekt zu seiner melancholischen Stimmung.  
  
Als Shannon nach Hause kam, war es vollkommen ruhig im Haus. Jared war noch nicht von seinem Interview zurück und das ließ ihm genug Zeit, um sich vor seinem Date mit Lauren noch ein paar Infos darüber, wie sie ihr Geld verdiente, zu besorgen.  
  
Sein Email-Postfach zeigte eine neue Mail. Unbedarft klickte er auf den Posteingang und erstarrte beinahe, als ihm der Absender ins Auge sprang: Tomo. Aber kein Betreff. Mit zittrigen Fingern klickte er die Mail an, um sie zu öffnen, nicht wissend, was ihn erwarten würde. Die drei Worte, die einsam in der Mitte des Textfeldes prangten, krampften ihm sofort das Herz zusammen. In lächerlicher schwarzer Comic-Schrift stand dort nur:  
  


**Weißt du noch?**

  
  
und darunter ein Foto aus Zeiten, in denen noch alles in Ordnung war. Als sie einfach Kumpels ohne lästige zwischenmenschliche Gefühle waren. Als Shannon sich noch glücklich schätzte, dass er sich mit ihrem neuen Gitarristen so gut verstand und es ihn noch nicht innerlich zerriss, Tomos Gesicht vor sich zu sehen. Beinahe hatte er Angst, dass er den Jüngeren nie wieder so sehen würde wie auf dem Foto: mit diesem unerhört ansteckenden Grinsen, das sein ganzes Gesicht erhellte und Shannon mit einem Blick anschauend, der sprach: bei dir muss ich mich nicht verstellen, dir kann ich alles anvertrauen, bei dir kann ich ehrlich sein, ohne dass du mich zurückweist.  
  
Und nun hatte er es fertig gebracht, all das von Tomo zu nehmen und ihre einzigartige Freundschaft für immer zu gefährden. Shannon klickte die Mail weg, der Bildschirm wurde schwarz. Statt eines strahlenden Tomos sah er nun sein eigenes mattes Spiegelbild vor sich. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er Tomo betrogen, indem er ehrlich zu ihm war. Er konnte dem Gitarristen unmöglich vormachen, etwas zu empfinden, was einfach nicht da war. Trotzdem musste sich Tomo gerade vorkommen, als sei er Shannon nur fürs Bett gut genug gewesen, dabei hatte ihre ganze Affäre nie auf Gefühlen basiert. Was zu Anfang zwischen ihnen passiert war, war rein körperlich - und sie hatten einander versichert, dass es genau richtig so gewesen war für sie beide. Nur irgendwie schien sich die Sache bei Tomo weiterentwickelt zu haben, ohne dass Shannon es bemerkt hatte - oder hatte bemerken wollen, denn immerhin schien ja sonst jeder Bescheid gewusst zu haben.  
  
"Ich hätte es merken müssen", murmelte er zu seinem Spiegelbild, schüttelte den Kopf und klappte das Notebook zu. Nun war es zu spät.  


  


  
Jared kam eher nach Hause als erwartet. Kaum hatte er die Haustür knallend hinter sich geschlossen, rief er auch schon Shannons Namen durch das ganze Haus. Der Drummer hatte sich im Keller hinter seinem Schlagzeug verkrochen und prügelte in einer Dauerschleife die Beats von "Battle of One" auf sein Drumkit ein – wie immer, wenn er sich irgendwie abreagieren musste. Jared war dem Lärm gefolgt und fand seinen Bruder schweißbedeckt und mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der zweifellos den Spitznamen 'Shanimal' rechtfertigte, vor.  
  
"Freut mich zu sehen, dass du dich nicht mehr in deinem Zimmer verkriechst", meinte Jared teils ernsthaft, teils ironisch und warf Shannon ein Handtuch zu, nachdem der sein Spiel beendet hatte – falls man es überhaupt noch so nennen konnte.  
  
"Wie lief das Interview?"  
  
"Ich habe DIE Idee für das neue Album. Du wirst begeistert sein!"  
  
Shannon zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Egal, was für eine Idee Jared hatte, es war immer DIE Idee. Trotzdem zwang er sich, seinem Bruder zuzuhören und schaffte es sogar zwischendurch einige Male, interessiert zu wirken. Aber was Jared diesmal vorschwebte, war schlichtweg realitätsfern und nicht umsetzbar. Und Jared besaß auch noch die Forschheit, Shannon zu fragen, was er davon hielt. "Das ist einfach: entweder du hast was geraucht – wovon ich jetzt mal nicht ausgehe - oder du hast völlig den Verstand verloren. Was du da vorhast ist erstens völlig unmöglich und zweitens kompletter Bullshit", stellte Shannon klar, legte sich das Handtuch um die Schultern und zeigte seinem Bruder einen Vogel.  
  
"Warum denn? Das hat bisher noch niemand gemacht!"  
  
"Ja – was unter Umständen daran liegen könnte, dass es völlig unmöglich ist!" und noch dazu daran, dass wahrscheinlich niemand abgedreht genug war, um auf eine solche Idee überhaupt zu kommen, aber das verkniff sich der Drummer.  
  
"Denk doch mal darüber nach!"  
  
Shannon lachte freudlos auf. Da gab es nicht viel nachzudenken. Der Gedanke, die Fans einen Teil der Songs auf dem Album singen zu lassen, war so realitätsfern, dass es sogar Jared einleuchten musste. Andererseits schien es seinerzeit beinahe genauso absurd, ein komplettes Musikvideo in der Arktis zu drehen – und dennoch konnte sich das Ergebnis am Ende wirklich sehen lassen. Er nickte seufzend. "Okay, werde ich. Später."  
  
"Später. Wie immer. Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung, was du die ganze Zeit auf deiner Tastatur zu klackern hast, wenn du dich schlafend stellst oder mein Klopfen sonst wie ignorierst, aber du musst wirklich mal wieder unter Leute, Shan."  
  
"Ich meinte eigentlich später, wenn ich von meinem Date mit Lauren zurückkomme. Bloß sollte ich davor besser unter die Dusche springen, stinke wie ein Tier."  
  
"Also warst du tatsächlich bei ihr?"  
  
Der Drummer nickte. "Blaubeermuffins liegen im Schrank, gleich neben dem Mikrowellenpopcorn. Für ein ausgewogenes Abendessen ist also gesorgt", witzelte er. Der erste Scherz seit Tagen. Offenbar tat ihm Lauren wirklich gut und es hatte schon ausgereicht, sie für ein paar Minuten im Supermarkt zu sehen, damit er sich besser fühlte - und anschließend eine knappe Stunde auf sein Schlagzeug einzuhämmern.  
  
  
  
tbc


	6. Fallin' for you

_I've been spending all my time just thinking 'bout you_  
 _I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you_  
 _I've been waiting all my life and now I found you_  
 _I don’t know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you_  
 _(Fallin' for you - Colbie Caillat)_  
  
  
  
Shannon hatte sein Auto so vor dem Supermarkt geparkt, dass er den Eingang im Blick hatte und Lauren somit gut sehen konnte, wenn sie Feierabend hatte. Er war viel zu früh losgefahren und musste noch einige Zeit im Wagen totschlagen, aber er hatte sich einfach nicht weiter von seinem kleinen Bruder ausquetschen lassen wollen. Jared konnte ein elender Besserwisser sein und offensichtlich sah er es als sein Verdienst an, dass Shannon und Lauren ihr mehr oder weniger erstes richtiges Date hatten. Gut, genau genommen war er ja auch nicht ganz unschuldig daran, immerhin hatte er dem Drummer von der hübschen Aushilfe erzählt. Aber es war Shannons – und nur Shannons – Entscheidung gewesen, zu dem Supermarkt zu fahren und sich diese Lauren mal genauer anzusehen. Außerdem musste Jared nicht alles wissen, auch wenn er mit Sicherheit das Gefühl hatte, dass er es musste.  
  
Er hatte Shannon alles Mögliche gefragt: wann sie sich trafen, was sie geplant hatten, ob sie essen oder ins Kino gehen würden. Shannon hatte jede von Jareds Fragen mit einem Schulterzucken bedacht und damit nicht mal wirklich gelogen. Immerhin hatten er und Lauren keine großen Pläne gemacht und daher wusste er selber nicht einmal, was der Abend bringen würde.  
  
Aber er hatte sich Mühe gegeben und sogar Blumen für sie besorgt. Die Verkäuferin hatte wissen wollen, was der Anlass war und er hatte zögerlich von seinem ersten Date erzählt. Instinktiv hatte die die Floristin nach den roten Rosen gegriffen, doch Shannon hatte den Kopf geschüttelt. Viel zu offensichtlich. Und er war sich auch nicht sicher, ob sie das richtige für eine biertrinkende Stormchaserin waren.  
  
"Rosen passen immer", stellte die Verkäuferin fest und mischte ein Sträußchen mit verschiedenen Farben. Zweifelnd begutachtete Shannon den Strauß, der nun neben ihm auf dem Beifahrersitz lag. Er war beinahe so bunt, dass er wie ein missratenes Osterkörbchen wirkte - und was sollte eigentlich dieses ganze grüne Gestrüpp, das die Verkäuferin dazu gesteckt hatte und das aussah wie zu weich gekochte, wackelige Spaghetti? Er griff sich den Strauß und stieg aus dem Auto, um ihn im nächstbesten Mülleimer zu entsorgen. Genau in diesem Moment schob sich die Glastür des Supermarktes auf und Lauren kam heraus. Fuck.  
  
"Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass du pünktlich bist…", meinte sie lächelnd und schob den Trageriemen ihrer Umhängetasche ein Stückchen höher. Ihre enganliegende, hellbraune Lederjacke stand ihr ausgezeichnet und passte perfekt zu den verwaschenen Jeans. Als Shannon mit seiner Beobachtung bei ihren Füßen angekommen war, musste er unwillkürlich grinsen: Lauren tug alte schwarze Chucks – mit roten Schnürsenkeln.  
  
Für den Weg nach oben zurück zu ihren Augen ließ er sich weniger Zeit, stattdessen räusperte er sich hastig. "Dito. Hatte befürchtet, dass du vielleicht länger arbeiten musst."  
  
"Bin so schnell abgehauen wie ich konnte – nach dem heutigen Tag war das das Beste, was ich machen konnte….", seufzte sie und deutete auf die Blumen in Shannons Hand, "Die wären übrigens nicht nötig gewesen."  
  
"Oh, uhm….", er hatte den Strauß schon beinahe wieder vergessen, reichte ihn nun aber an Lauren weiter. "Ich wollte nicht mit leeren Händen kommen", erklärte er. Sogleich spürte er, dass er nun, da seine Hände tatsächlich leer waren, nicht mehr wusste wohin mit ihnen.  
  
"Das ist nett…"  
  
"….aber?", forschte Shannon nach und schlug sich innerlich gegen die Stirn. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie die Geste mit den Blumen lächerlich fand. "Du kannst keine Blumen leiden, stimmt's?"  
  
"Doch schon – nur Rosen nicht", gab Lauren zähneknirschend zu und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Achseln.  
  
"Ich konnte den Strauß von Anfang an nicht leiden, falls dir das hilft."  
  
"Ach, _deswegen_ wolltest du ihn loswerden!", ein unbeschwertes Lachen kam über ihre Lippen und Shannon spürte, wie die angestaute Anspannung langsam von ihm abfiel. Auch wenn er sich zum wiederholten Male vorkam wie ein Volltrottel, lenkte es ihn immerhin davon ab, dass er sich wie ein nervöser Teenager verhielt.  
  
Er nahm ihr das Wackel-Spaghetti-Sträußchen aus der Hand und hielt es über den Mülleimer, der neben der Eingangstür angebracht war – die letzte Ruhestätte, an der er den Strauß eigentlich schon zu Grabe hatte tragen wollen, bevor Lauren ihn überhaupt gesehen hätte. "Was dagegen?"  
  
"Nur zu. Und beim nächsten Mal lieber Gerbera."  
  
  
Schweigend gingen sie zu Shannons Auto. Bevor der Drummer jedoch den Zündschlüssel drehte, schaute er Lauren fragend an. "Wohin fahren wir eigentlich?"  
  
"Ich dachte, dass wir wieder in die Bar fahren und Billard spielen", entgegnete sie leicht verwirrt, "Oder hast du andere Pläne gemacht?"  
  
"Nein, eben nicht."  
  
"Wie wär's, wenn wir erst mal losfahren und uns auf dem Weg etwas überlegen?"  
  
Shannon fand, dass das ein besserer Vorschlag war, als er hätte machen können, deshalb willigte er ein. Kaum hatte er das Auto zurück auf die Straße gelenkt, beugte sich Lauren vor und schaltete an seinem Autoradio herum. Hätte er an ihrer Stelle Jared oder Tomo neben sich gehabt, hätte er ihnen auf die Finger gehauen und sie angeknurrt, dass gefälligst 'sein' Radiosender eingeschaltet blieb. Da er Lauren aber weder verärgern, noch verschrecken wollte, hielt er sich zurück. Außerdem schien sie endlich einen Sender gefunden zu haben, der ihr zusagte, denn sie lehnte sich wieder zurück und schaute aus dem Fenster. Aus den Lautsprechern klangen Van Halen – es gab durchaus schlimmeres.  
  
"Erzähl mir von deiner Band", bat sie nach einer Weile und Shannon kräuselte lustlos die Nase.  
  
Eigentlich wollte er nicht viel darüber erzählen. Er mochte die Tatsache, dass Lauren ihn nicht als berühmten Rockmusiker kennen gelernt hatte und ihn behandelte wie wahrscheinlich jeden anderen Typen auch. Daher kam auch nicht mehr als ein knappes "Hm", über seine Lippen und er tat so, als musste er sich auf den Verkehr konzentrieren.  
  
"Wie viele Bandmitglieder gibt es?"  
  
"Im Grunde genommen gibt es drei feste Bandmitglieder, wenn man…", er brach ab und biss sich gedanklich auf die Zunge. Beinahe hätte er ihr von Tim, dem Tourbassisten erzählt. Aber dass sie als Band tatsächlich 'richtig professionell' auf Tournee gingen, musste Lauren ja nicht unbedingt wissen. Noch nicht.  
"…wenn man die multiplen Persönlichkeiten meines Bruders außer Acht lässt", korrigierte er sich daher rasch und fügte hinzu: "Er singt und spielt Gitarre. Und dann haben wir noch einen Gitarristen….", sofort legte sich wieder diese gewohnte Schwere wie ein dunkler Schatten über sein Herz, als er an Tomo dachte. Lauren schien zu bemerken, dass Shannon das Thema nicht behagte und fragte nicht weiter nach. Stattdessen war Shannon derjenige, der sich nach einigen Minuten räusperte und seinen Blick kurz von der Straße abwandte, um Lauren anzusehen. "Erzähl mir lieber was übers Stormchasen, das ist sicher viel interessanter. Wie bist du überhaupt dazu gekommen?"  
  
"Die Geschichte ist eindeutig zu lang für eine Autofahrt", winkte Lauren ab und setzte sich ein Stück auf, schaute wieder aus dem Fenster. Nur kam es ihm diesmal so vor, als würde sie seinem fragenden Blick ausweichen wollen.  
  
"Der Abend ist noch jung und der Tank ganz voll", ließ Shannon trotzdem nicht locker und Lauren gab schließlich seufzend nach.  
  
"Okay, auch wenn ich glaube, dass das keine gute Kennenlerngeschichte ist. Ich werde sie dir später erzählen. Nimm du lieber die Ausfahrt hier!"  
  
"Huh? Warum?", wollte der Drummer wissen, setzte aber dennoch den Blinker und ordnete sich rechts ein.  
  
"Da vorne ist ein Minigolfplatz."  
  
"Minigolf?! Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?", stöhnte Shannon und sah schon seinen ruhigen Abend bei einem Bier den Bach heruntergehen. Allerdings war das immer noch besser als Kino, obwohl er bezweifelte, dass Lauren ihn in irgendeine seichte romantische Komödie gezerrt hätte. Spätestens, als er den begeisterten Ausdruck in ihren Augen entdeckte, als er den Wagen auf den Parkplatz lenkte, wusste er, dass es zu spät war, um sich zu beschweren oder etwas Anderes vorzuschlagen.  
  
  
"Dafür, dass du zuerst nicht spielen wolltest, bist du viel zu gut!", beschwerte sich Lauren bereits an der vierten Bahn, als Shannon es geschafft hatte, seinen Ball mit nur zwei Schlägen ins Ziel zu befördern.  
  
Sie versuchte ihr Glück, scheiterte aber grandios und der Ball flog mit einem Hüpfer über die seitliche Bande. "Ich glaube, du hältst den Schläger falsch", stellte Shannon fest, der diesmal ihre Schlagtechnik genau beobachtet hatte.  
  
"Wieso? Ich halte ihn genauso wie du!"  
  
"Ja schon – aber mir scheint du bist Linkshänderin."  
  
"Dass ich zwei linke Hände habe, was Minigolf angeht, hab ich auch schon gemerkt….", meckerte Lauren und versuchte es erneut, allerdings mit dem gleichen eher mäßigen Erfolg.  
  
Nachsichtig hob Shannon den Ball auf und legte ihn an den Ausgangspunkt zurück. "Hier, halt den Schläger mal so", er machte es ihr an seinem Schläger vor, auch wenn es sich für ihn komplett falsch und unnatürlich anfühlte. "Du greifst deinen Schläger am besten zuerst von rechts und nimmst erst dann die linke Hand dazu."  
  
"Häh?"  
  
Shannon musste unwillkürlich lachen und hoffte inständig, dass sich Lauren beim Stormchasen nicht so ungeschickt anstellte wie beim Öffnen einer Motorhaube oder beim Minigolfen. Geduldig stellte er sich hinter sie und nahm ihre rechte Hand. Automatisch stieg ihm der Duft ihrer braunen Locken, die sie heute offen trug, in die Nase. Hastig schüttelte er den Kopf, um sich in die Gegenwart zurückzuholen und räusperte sich. "Hier, ganz locker lassen." Behutsam verstärkte er den Druck um ihre Hand und brachte sie so dazu, einen Finger nach dem anderen um den Griff zu schließen. "Gut so. Jetzt die linke Hand. Leg sie ganz locker oben drauf." Lauren tat, worum Shannon sie gebeten hatte und der Drummer folgte mit seiner Hand der ihren, legte sie warm und sachte auf ihre. "Wie fühlt sich das an?"  
  
"Besser", gestand Lauren heiser und senkte den Blick auf ihrer beider Hände, die den Griff des Schlägers umschlossen.  
  
Seine Fingerspitzen glitten langsam von ihren Handrücken in Richtung Unterarm und selbst durch den dünnen Stoff ihres Shirts, der unter den Ärmeln ihrer Jacke hervorlugte, konnte Shannon spüren, dass Lauren eine Gänsehaut bekam. Sanft schloss er seine Hände um ihre Handgelenke, konnte dabei unvermeidlich ihren schnell puckernden Puls fühlen. "Jetzt holst du etwas Schwung – so", er führte die Bewegung mit ihr aus, wiegte sich gemeinsam mit ihr, beendete den Schlag jedoch, bevor sie den Ball trafen. "Versuch es mal", Shannon trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück um Lauren genug Raum zu geben, ließ seine Hände stattdessen aber von ihren Handgelenken zu ihren Hüften wandern. Kaum merklich hielt er sie fest, hinterließ kaum mehr als warme, weiche Spuren.  
  
Lauren holte aus, schlug zu und beförderte den Ball mit einem Schlag gefährlich nahe an das Loch heran. Sofort sprang sie jubelnd in die Luft, drehte sich zu Shannon um und fiel ihm überschwänglich um den Hals. "Ich kann es! Ich kann Minigolfen!"  
  
"Bist ein Naturtalent!", versicherte Shannon lächelnd und löste sich nur äußerst widerwillig von ihr. "Jetzt könnte es doch noch ein spannendes Match werden."  
  
  
Nachdem sie ihre Punkte zusammengerechnet hatten, stand dennoch Lauren als Verliererin fest – wenn auch nur mit zwei Schlägen. Shannon hatte sie anstandshalber gewinnen lassen wollen, aber irgendwie hatte sie gemerkt, dass er sich absichtlich so schlecht anstellte und ihm dafür ganz schön die Leviten gelesen. Er hatte es mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht über sich ergehen lassen, da es ihm insgeheim verdammt gut gefiel, dass sie ihm offen die Meinung sagen konnte und dabei immer noch unglaublich hinreißend aussah.  
  
"Und wo fährst du mich jetzt hin?", wollte sie wissen, nachdem sie Bälle und Schläger zurückgegeben hatten, ihre Augen trugen ein aufgewecktes Strahlen.  
  
"So wie ich das sehe, schulde ich dir immer noch ein Bier, richtig?", er widerstand den Drang, seinen Arm um sie zu legen, als sie zum Auto zurückgingen, schob seine Hände stattdessen in die Hosentaschen, um sie besser von ihr fernhalten zu können.  
  
"Auf die Partie Billard verzichte ich allerdings."  
  
"Ist auch besser so. Du hättest sowieso nur wieder verloren", zog Shannon sie auf und stieg in den Wagen.  
  
"Da wäre ich mir an deiner Stelle nicht so sicher. Mit Minigolfschlägern kann ich vielleicht nicht umgehen, aber mit langen Stangen schon!", kaum hatte Lauren die Worte ausgesprochen, merkte sie auch schon, dass man sie auch durchaus anders deuten konnte und lief rot an.  
  
Shannon grinste breit, "In dem Fall überlege ich es mir vielleicht doch noch mal anders…"  
  
  
  
tbc.


	7. Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diesmal vorweg eine kurze Erklärung von Begrifflichkeiten:
> 
> Superzelle = großräumiges, rotierendes Gewitter, das großes Zerstörungspotenzial in sich trägt (z. B. starker Niederschlag, großer Hagel, Tornados). Kann an der unteren Wolkenkante einen Durchmesser von bis zu 50 km erreichen, an der Obergrenze sogar bis zu 200 km. Lebensdauer: meist wenige Stunden, durchaus aber auch 6 oder sogar 12 Stunden Aktivität möglich.
> 
> Downburst = Fallwind unter einer Gewitterzelle. Kalte Luft 'stürzt' regelrecht zu Boden, bringt kräftige Winde und Niederschlag mit sich und kann große Verwüstung anrichten.

_Music was my first love_  
_And it will be my last_  
_Music of the future_  
_And music of the past_  
_(Music - John Miles)_  
  
  
  
Shannon lenkte den Wagen zurück zu der Bar, in die er und Lauren schon beim letzten Mal gegangen waren, um ein Bier zu trinken. Es hatte ihm dort ganz gut gefallen – bis sie von Jareds Anruf unterbrochen worden waren. Er ließ sie einen Tisch aussuchen und besorgte währenddessen schon mal zwei Flaschen Bud Light an der Bar.  
  
"Du schuldest mir noch eine Antwort", stellte er fest, als er sich zu ihr an den Tisch setzte. Es war derselbe ruhige Platz in der Ecke wie beim Mal zuvor.  
  
"Auf welche Frage?"  
  
"Auf die Frage, wie du zu deinem ja doch relativ speziellen Beruf gekommen bist", fügte Shannon hinzu und reichte ihr schließlich eine der beiden Flaschen.  
  
Zögernd nahm Lauren sie entgegen und senkte den Blick, pulte eine Weile wortlos am Etikett herum. "Das Ganze hat wohl seinen Ursprung am 26. April 1984", begann sie schließlich zurückhaltend zu erzählen. Shannon schaute sie etwas skeptisch an, so als fragte er sich, wie alt Lauren wohl tatsächlich war.  
"Ich war gerade erst vier Jahre alt geworden", erzählte sie weiter und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch ihr dichtes, dunkles Haar.  
"Meine Geschwister und ich verbrachten die Frühlingsferien bei meiner Großmutter in Norman, Oklahoma. Während wir dort waren, trafen uns die Ausläufer einer Superzelle; ein paar Downbursts und riesige Hagelkörner haben Teile der Innenstadt ziemlich übel zugerichtet. Wir warteten alle auf die Tornadosirene, aber sie kam nicht und so blieb ich mit meinem Bruder am Küchenfenster sitzen, den Blick Richtung Süd-West, und schaute dem Unwetter zu. Ich kann mich nicht mehr allzu gut dran erinnern, aber ich weiß, dass es das erste richtig heftige Gewitter war, das ich halbwegs bewusst miterlebt habe. Im Gegensatz zu meiner großen Schwester hatte ich keine Angst, sondern war bereits dabei, mir im Flur meinen Regenmantel anzuziehen, als meine Grandma mich fragte, was das werden sollte…", sie lächelte, als sie sich an das einerseits besorgte und andererseits amüsierte Gesicht ihrer Großmutter erinnerte.  
"Ich wollte am liebsten nach draußen in den Garten rennen und mich dort auf den kleinen Hügel stellen, um einen besseren Blick zu haben", versuchte sie ihre kindliche Naivität vor dem breit grinsenden Shannon zu rechtfertigen.  
  
Der Drummer konnte sich klein-Lauren beinahe bildlich vorstellen, wie sie ihre Nase platt gegen die Fensterscheibe drückte, um dem wüsten Treiben draußen zuzusehen. "Und seitdem hat es dich gepackt?"  
  
Sie druckste herum und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf. "Das war noch nicht die ganze Geschichte…", das Lächeln, das gerade noch ihre Lippen umspielt hatte, erstarb und stattdessen legte sich ein düsterer Schatten über ihr hübsches Gesicht.  
"Die Zelle hat 120 Meilen entfernt einen F4-Tornado hervorgebracht, der die Stadt Morris dem Erdboden gleicht gemacht hat - Meine Heimatstadt. Die Stadt, in der meine Eltern zum Zeitpunkt des Touchdowns vermutlich gerade vom Einkaufen nach Hause fuhren", hastig trank Lauren einen Schluck Bier, wischte sich zaghaft mit dem Handrücken über die Lippen.  
"Kann gut sein, dass sie dachten, sie würden unter einer Autobahnbrücke Schutz finden, denn man hat das Auto am nächsten Tag bei den Aufräumarbeiten auf einem Feld kurz hinter der Brücke gefunden. Der Tornado muss es wie ein Spielzeug aufgesaugt und wieder ausgespuckt haben…keine Ahnung. Mehr weiß ich nicht darüber. Wie gesagt, ich war damals noch klein."  
  
"Das tut mir leid", entgegnete Shannon aufrichtig und legte seine Hand mitfühlend auf die ihre.  
  
Lauren nickte, da sie spürte, dass seine Anteilnahme echt war. Dennoch hatte sie die Stimmung mit ihrer Erzählung nicht komplett herunterziehen wollen, obwohl sie schon befürchtet hatte, dass genau das passieren würde. "Hab ja gleich gesagt, dass sich die Geschichte nicht besonders gut für ein erstes richtiges Treffen eignet", meinte sie schließlich und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Es brachte nichts, sich jetzt noch schlecht deswegen zu fühlen. Sie hatte schon vor langer Zeit versucht, die Geschehnisse der Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen und stattdessen nach vorne zu blicken; etwas Positives damit anzufangen. Und mehr oder weniger hatte sie das auch geschafft.  
  
"Dann ist es bei dir ja doch beinahe so, wie in dem Film 'Twister", stellte Shannon fest, der sich vor ein paar Tagen extra noch die DVD besorgt hatte – um zu wissen, worüber er lieber nicht mit Lauren reden sollte. Fliegende Kühe zum Beispiel. Immerhin war ihm aber in Erinnerung geblieben, dass der Vater der Protagonistin bei einem Tornado ums Leben gekommen war.  
  
Sie warf lachend ihr Haar zurück. "Ja, ich befürchte schon. Mein Team und ich chasen auch der Wissenschaft wegen. Und wir arbeiten – auch wie im Film – schon seit Jahren an einem besseren Frühwarnsystem. Fliegende Kühe sind mir dabei aber übrigens noch nicht untergekommen."  
  
"Was ist dir denn schon untergekommen?", hakte Shannon nach und schaute sie interessiert an. Während seiner Suchaktionen im Internet war er auf die kuriosesten Geschichten gestoßen. Von Fischen, die angeblich von einem Tornado aus einem See 'herausgesaugt' wurden und dann im Nachbarort nieder geregnet waren, von Schallplatten, die wie Sägeblätter durch die Luft flogen und armdicke Äste von Bäumen abgetrennt haben sollten. Aber Shannon wusste besser als manch anderer, dass man eben auch nur die Hälfte von dem, was man im Internet las, glauben durfte. Wenn überhaupt.  
  
"Wir reden schon viel zu lange nur von mir. Und ich weiß immer noch nichts über deine Band. Was spielt ihr überhaupt für Musik?"  
  
Shannon blies die Luft mit einem langgezogenen "Puuh" aus seinen Lungen und kratzte sich dann am Hinterkopf, während er überlegte, wie man einer Außenstehenden am besten den Stil von 30 Seconds to Mars erklären sollte. "Schwer zu sagen. Damit du in etwa ne Ahnung hast, würde ich vorsichtig 'Alternative' behaupten."  
  
"Aha. Sowas wie Linkin Park?"  
  
Shannon kräuselte die Nase und schüttelte den Kopf. Der Vergleich passte nicht wirklich, obwohl sie sogar mal als Vorband für Linkin Park aufgetreten waren. Hinzu kam, dass ihre beiden bisher erschienenen Alben sich kaum mehr voneinander unterscheiden konnten. "Früher war es ein bisschen mehr Synthie, mittlerweile würden es wohl einige Leute eher 'Emo' nennen."  
  
"Na ja, solange du keinen Kajal trägst, mach ich mir keine Sorgen", witzelte Lauren und trank noch einen Schluck Bier, bemerkte dann aber, dass Shannon sich beinahe kleinlaut abgewandt hatte.  
  
"Kann schon mal vorkommen. Manchmal. Ganz selten", hastig trank er auch einen großen Schluck Bier und genoss einen Moment lang das Gefühl, das die kühle Flüssigkeit in seiner Kehle hinterließ. Langsam glaubte er wirklich, dass er sich zum Affen machte.  
  
"Okay, dann bist du also ein kajaltragender Schlagzeuger einer emo-synthie-alternative-Band. Dafür musst du dich nun wirklich nicht schämen, davon gibt es hier in LA doch sicher hunderte!", versuchte Lauren ihn wieder milde zu stimmen und hatte damit sogar ein wenig Glück.  
  
"Na danke und ich hatte schon befürchtet, du könntest mich vielleicht in irgendeiner Form für etwas Besonderes halten."  
  
"Tu ich doch auch. Von den hunderten anderen Emo-Drummern hat mir keiner beigebracht, wie man richtig Minigolf spielt."  
  
Shannon lächelte Lauren versonnen an. Er hatte wirklich Gefallen an ihr gefunden und wenn es nicht bedeutet hätte, dass er Jared recht geben musste, hätte er vielleicht sogar behauptet, dass er auf dem besten Wege war, sich in sie zu verlieben.  
  
"Übrigens hast du mir schon beim ersten Mal versprochen, dass du mir was von euch vorspielst – was ist denn nun damit? Vielleicht kann ich mir dann ja eher ein Bild von euch machen."  
  
In der Tat hatte der Drummer etwas in der Art gesagt und es auch so gemeint. Und er hatte sich sogar noch dran erinnert, bevor er sich für das Treffen mit Lauren umgezogen hatte und hatte noch auf die Schnelle eine CD mit vier repräsentativen Songs gebrannt. Einen vom ersten Album, drei vom zweiten. Obwohl er zugeben musste, dass es eine Weile gedauert hatte, bis er sich hatte entscheiden können, welche Lieder er nehmen würde. Beinahe hätte er sogar Jared um Rat gebeten, aber dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass sein Bruder wahrscheinlich so eine Art Sinnkrise bekommen würde, wenn er erfuhr, dass die Frau, mit der Shannon sich traf, mit 30 Seconds to Mars nichts anzufangen wusste. "Ich hab eine CD im Auto, du kannst sie nachher mitnehmen."  
  
"Mitnehmen? Ich würde sie lieber mit dir zusammen hören."  
  
Genau das hatte Shannon befürchtet. Die eigenen Songs live zu spielen war kein Problem – im Gegenteil, es war das Beste überhaupt. Aber er fand es furchtbar, die eigenen Songs anhören zu müssen. Noch schlimmer waren allerdings die Musikvideos, die sie gezwungenermaßen bei einigen Auftritten im Musikfernsehen ansehen und hinterher sogar kommentieren mussten. Für Shannon fühlte es sich jedes Mal an, als müsse er sich selber dabei zusehen, wie er sich einen runterholte. Daher überließ er in solchen Momenten lieber Jared das Reden. "Wenn es sein muss…"  
  
"Ja, muss es. Aber ich werde auch versuchen, meine Meinung nett mitzuteilen."  
  
  
  
"Darf ich dabei wenigstens fahren oder muss ich stumm neben dir sitzen, während du dir wahrscheinlich denkst, dass ich die Musik lieber ausmachen sollte?", wollte Shannon wissen und schob die CD in sein Autoradio. Nachdem sie sich über die Musik unterhalten hatten, hatte es für Lauren offensichtlich keinen Grund mehr gegeben, noch länger in der Bar zu hocken. Kaum hatte sie ihr Bier ausgetrunken, war sie auch schon neugierig auf dem Weg zu Shannons Auto.  
  
"Du darfst sehr gern fahren. Du kennst die Lieder ja sowieso."  
  
"Ach nein", seufzend drückte er 'Play' und löste die Handbremse. Die ersten Klänge von '93 Million Miles' drangen aus den Lautsprechern und Shannon hatte alle Mühe, sich auf den zähen Verkehr zu konzentrieren. Hätte Lauren die CD mitgenommen und alleine angehört, wäre alles wunderbar gewesen. Immerhin hatte er absichtlich Songs ausgewählt, in denen Lauren ihn auch heraushören konnte. Aber genau diese Tatsache nervte ihn nun am meisten und es kostete ihn all seine Überwindung, nicht sofort auf 'Stop' zu drücken und die CD aus dem Seitenfenster zu befördern.  
  
Immerhin war der Verkehr so dicht, dass er der Musik eigentlich keine weitere Beachtung schenken konnte, sondern seine Aufmerksamkeit voll und ganz den anderen Autos auf der Straße widmete. "Soll ich dich nach Hause fahren?", wollte Shannon wissen, als der Song zu Ende war und bevor der nächste – 'The Kill' – erklang und wagte einen flüchtigen Blick zu Lauren.  
  
"Das wäre super", antwortete sie knapp und lauschte dann wieder gespannt der Musik. Zwischendurch gab sie ihm kurze Anweisungen, wie er fahren musste, doch ansonsten schwiegen sie die meiste Zeit und Shannon war froh, dass er nicht mehr Songs auf die CD gepackt hatte. Nachdem die Musik – endlich – verklungen war, nahm sich Lauren die Hülle und las im knappen Licht der vorbeirauschenden Straßenlaternen die Songtitel, die Shannon auf dem Einlegeblättchen für sie notiert hatte.  
  
"Und? Wie ist jetzt deine ehrliche, nette Meinung?", wollte er schließlich beinahe zögernd wissen.  
  
"Du solltest deinem Bruder sagen, dass er weniger schreien soll – man versteht ihn so schlecht", meinte sie und holte die CD aus dem Radio, um sie sorgsam in der Hülle zu verstauen. "Ansonsten finde ich, dass es ganz gut klingt. Ihr solltet ruhig mal versuchen, davon was zu veröffentlichen und Geld damit zu verdienen. Da vorne rechts ist übrigens schon das Haus meiner Tante, dort kannst du halten."  
  
Shannon parkte den Wagen vor der Einfahrt und schaltete den Motor aus. Vielleicht war es gar keine so schlechte Idee, doch langsam mal mit der Wahrheit rauszurücken. Lauren hatte ihm heute viel von sich erzählt, und er hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, sich bei ihr revanchieren zu müssen. Allerdings tat es verdammt gut, dass sie ihn einfach nur als Shannon wahrnahm. Nicht als Shannon Leto, den Schlagzeuger. Er räusperte sich verlegen und drehte sich zu ihr, wusste nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte. Oder wie er ihr überhaupt erklären konnte, dass sie die Songs bereits veröffentlicht hatten und damit Geld verdienten.  
  
"Das war ein schöner Abend", riss Lauren ihn schließlich aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
Gerade konnte er sich noch verkneifen zu erwidern: '…bis auf den Teil mit der CD' und nickte stattdessen. "Hätte nichts dagegen, das bald mal zu wiederholen."  
  
"Und ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn es diesmal nicht so lange dauert, bis wir uns wiedersehen", erwiderte sie lachend und schnappte sich ihre Umhängetasche. Zunächst wollte Shannon sie fragen, was sie vorhatte, doch dann sah er, dass sie einen Stift herausgeholt hatte. Wortlos griff Lauren seinen Arm und kritzelte ein paar Zahlen auf die Innenseite des Unterarms. "So meldest du dich hoffentlich eher", erklärte sie und zwinkerte ihm zu, bevor sie ausstieg.  
  
"Warte", bat Shannon und ließ das Seitenfenster herunter, zögerte dann aber doch noch einen Moment, bevor er sich ein Stück zu ihr beugte, um sie besser sehen zu können. "Falls dir die Musik wirklich gefallen hat, kannst du ja mal ein bisschen googlen und sehen, ob du noch mehr findest."  
  
  
  
tbc.


	8. Supergirl

_And then she'd say it's OK  
I got lost on the way  
But I'm a Supergirl  
and Supergirls don't cry_  
 _(Supergirl - Reamonn)_  
  
  
  
Kaum hatte Lauren das Haus ihrer Tante betreten und ihr knapp von dem Date mit Shannon erzählt – mussten Tanten eigentlich so neugierig sein? – verzog sie sich in das Gästezimmer und schnappte sich ihren Laptop. Zunächst hatte sie keine Ahnung, was sie in die Suchzeile bei Google eingeben sollte, aber dann versuchte sie es mit den Songtiteln, die Shannon ihr in krakeliger Schrift aufgeschrieben hatte.  
  
93 Million Miles.  
Während sie die Worte eintippte, bekam sie bereits einige seltsame Suchvorschläge. Was bitte sollte '30 Seconds to Mars' bedeuten? Sie ignorierte den Vorschlag und drückte Enter. Einige Suchergebnisse zeigten Textauszüge, die mit dem Song übereinstimmten, den sie vorhin gehört hatte. Und wieder dieses komische 30 Seconds to Mars. Zudem fand sie heraus, dass der Abstand der Erde zur Sonne 93 Millionen Meilen betrug, aber das konnte Shannon ja kaum gemeint haben, als er meinte, sie solle mal ein wenig googlen.  
  
Sie verwarf die Suche und versuchte stattdessen ihr Glück mit The Kill.  
Wieder tauchte 30 Seconds to Mars ganz oben ganz oben bei den Ergebnissen auf. Einige youtube-Videos waren verlinkt. So langsam begann sie zu zweifeln. Der Text stimmte erneut mit dem Lied von vorhin überein.  
  
"Das kann aber doch nicht sein", murmelte sie zu sich selbst und scrollte etwas nach unten. Sie bekam das Gefühl, dass Shannon sie gehörig verarschen wollte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er ihr statt eigener Songs einfach irgendwelche Lieder von einer anderen, viel bekannteren Band vorgespielt. Sie war wütend und verletzt. Nicht nur, weil er sie erst in aller Seelenruhe von ihrer Vergangenheit erzählen ließ, um sie dann auf den Arm zu nehmen, sondern auch, dass sie darauf reingefallen war.  
  
Sie klickte den Browser zu und schaltete den Fernseher ein, aber ihr Blick wanderte immer wieder zu ihrem Laptop, der sie beinahe höhnisch anzulachen schien. "Scheiß drauf!", murmelte sie und schnappte sich das Notebook erneut, nur gab sie diesmal "Shannon The Kill" in die Suchzeile ein. Ganz oben wurde ihr ein Auszug von einer Wiki-Seite angezeigt, den sie aber ignorierte. Stattdessen klickte sie gezielt auf die Bildersuche – und hätte den Computer beinahe aus Reflex wieder zugeklappt.  
  
"Ihr" Shannon war nicht einfach nur irgendein kajaltragender Schlagzeuger einer emo-synthie-alternative-Band, sondern ein verdammt berühmter Schlagzeuger einer verdammt berühmten emo-synthie-alternative-Band. Und er hatte es ihr verschwiegen. "Aber warum?", fragte sie sich, während sie mittlerweile gezielt nach Fotos von ihm suchte. Offenbar trug Shannon doch öfter als nur manchmal Kajal, wie sie lächelnd feststellte. Allerdings zuckte sie erschrocken zusammen, als ihr Handy neben ihr vibrierte. "Hallo?"  
  
"Uhm…hi Lauren. Ich bin's." Obwohl er beinahe kleinlaut klang, erkannte sie sofort Shannons Stimme.  
  
"Hi, Shannon Leto", entgegnete sie und konnte ein breites Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Zum Glück konnte Shannon das nicht sehen. "Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich so schnell meldest."  
  
"Du hast gegooglet."  
  
"Das habe ich. Und ich bin schwer beeindruckt."  
  
"Beeindruckt?", hakte der Drummer ungläubig nach, "Wovon?"  
  
"Von der Tatsache, dass du mir das verschwiegen hast. Hast du geglaubt, ich hätte mich nur deswegen mit dir treffen wollen?"  
  
"Nein. Und ja. Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass es nicht so ist. Bist du sauer deswegen?"  
  
Lauren überlegte kurz. Wie sie jetzt wusste, war ihre Wut von vorhin erstens völlig unbegründet gewesen und zweitens konnte sie Shannon sogar verstehen. Wahrscheinlich war es für jemanden wie ihn wirklich nicht leicht, wahre Freunde von den falschen zu unterscheiden. "Nein", sie hörte, wie er am anderen Ende erleichtert aufatmete, "Gib mir nur etwas Zeit, mich daran zu gewöhnen."  
  
  
Und das tat Shannon tatsächlich, auch wenn er es manchmal direkt unfair fand, dass sie alles Mögliche über ihn im Internet erfahren konnte, während er immer noch so wenig über sie wusste. Obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob es eine gute Idee war, wollte er dieses Ungleichgewicht an Informationen zwischen ihnen beiden bei einem gemeinsamen Strandspaziergang zumindest andeuten.  
  
Lauren genoss das Gefühl der warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrem Gesicht, den Sand unter ihren nackten Füßen, der kitzelnd zwischen ihre Zehen rieselte. Shannon und sie trafen sich mittlerweile seit einigen Monaten regelmäßig und sie genoss jede Minute, die sie beide gemeinsam verbrachten. Der Schlagzeuger war das genaue Gegenteil von ihren Kollegen, die einzigen Männer, die sie sonst regelmäßig um sich herum ertrug. Die Jungs aus ihrer Crew waren entweder albern, total zerstreut – oder beinahe gluckenhaft. Natürlich konnte sie auch mit Shannon herumalbern und verpeilt war er auch manchmal (zumindest, wenn er noch keinen Kaffee gehabt hatte), aber bei ihm war es anders. Shannon war fürsorglich und aufrichtig, interessiert an ihrer Arbeit und im Großen und Ganzen schlichtweg zum Knutschen.  
  
  
Als er sie das erste Mal zu sich nach Hause eingeladen hatte, war Lauren nervös wie ein Teenager gewesen. Natürlich hatte sie mittlerweile erfahren, dass Shannon nicht nur mit seinem Bruder zusammen Musik machte, sondern dass die beiden auch zusammen wohnten. Aber genau dort lag das Problem – Jared machte ihr ein wenig Angst. Ihr kam es irgendwie so vor, als hätte der jüngere Leto, vorsichtig ausgedrückt, nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank und sie wusste nicht so recht, wie sie ihm begegnen sollte.  
Aus Shannons Erzählungen wusste sie, dass Jared ein Perfektionist war – und noch dazu schien der Sänger die eine oder andere Neurose an den Tag zu legen, die selbst Monk hätte blass werden lassen. Doch als sie sich schlussendlich dazu hatte durchringen können, zu klingeln, hatte sie sogar hören können, wie die beiden sich drinnen ein Wettrennen zur Haustür leisteten und sich dann stritten, wer von ihnen beiden nun öffnen durfte ("Ich habe sie eingeladen!" – "Damit ICH sie besser kennen lernen kann!" – "Sie ist nicht deinetwegen hier." – "Aber meinetwegen hast du sie überhaupt erst kennen gelernt." – "Arsch!") Jared hatte die Tür mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen zwischen den Ohren geöffnet und von diesem Zeitpunkt an konnte sie ihn zwangsläufig nicht mehr allzu ernst nehmen – und das erleichterte den Umgang mit ihm ungemein.  
  
Einzig Tomo schien ihr vom ersten Treffen an gegenüber grundsätzlich distanziert zu sein. Lauren hatte Shannon nie gefragt, was der Grund dafür sein konnte, und redete sich ein, dass sie sich das nur einbildete. Vielleicht war es auch ganz einfach kulturell bedingt und Kroaten waren im Allgemeinen eher zurückhaltend.  
Bei ihrem letzten Aufeinandertreffen – einem gemeinsamen Essen, das Jared für sie alle gekocht hatte und zu dem auch Tomos Freundin Vicki erschienen war – kam sich Lauren dennoch gänzlich fehl am Platze vor. Erstens war sie nicht mit Shannon zusammen, sie waren einfach nur eng befreundet. Und außerdem strafte Tomo sie den ganzen Abend über damit, dass er sie entweder komplett ignorierte, oder sich ihr gegenüber noch ablehnender als sonst verhielt – allerdings nur dann, wenn es sonst niemand mitbekam. Lauren war mehr als irritiert, weil das ganz und gar nicht dem Bild entsprach, das sie sich durch Shannons Erzählungen von dem Gitarristen gemacht hatte.  
  
  
Sie hatte nun eine ganze Weile darüber nachgedacht und war einfach zu keinem zufriedenstellenden Schluss gekommen. Das alles machte keinen Sinn. Vorsichtig schielte sie nun zu Shannon hinüber, der neben ihr schlenderte und den Blick aufs Meer gerichtet hielt.  
  
"Kann ich dich mal was fragen?", wollte sie zögernd wissen und der Drummer nickte, "Hab ich Tomo etwas getan, dass er mich nicht ausstehen kann? Er ist immer so….seltsam."  
  
Shannon seufzte und schien eine Weile hin- und her zu überlegen. "Du hast gar nichts getan, glaub mir. Was auch immer Tomo von dir denken mag, es ist sein Problem. Du hast keine Schuld."  
  
"Also hat er tatsächlich ein Problem mit mir?", schloss Lauren aus Shannons Worten und dachte einen weiteren Augenblick darüber nach, was sie ihm als Anlass dazu gegeben haben könnte. Erneut ohne Erfolg. "Ich hab das Gefühl, er hasst mich regelrecht. Neulich beim Essen war er die ganze Zeit über ausgelassen, hat sich lachend mit Euch allen unterhalten und kaum habe ich etwas gesagt oder ihn etwas gefragt, kamen bestenfalls drei aneinandergereihte Worte aus seinem Mund!"  
  
Shannon schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen und knirschte mit den Zähnen. Sein Kiefer mahlte, als müsse er mit den rasenden Gedanken des Schlagzeugers mithalten. Eigentlich hatte er über etwas völlig Anderes mit ihr unterhalten wollen und das Thema, das Lauren nun aufgegriffen hatte, gefiel ihm beinahe noch weniger. Allerdings hatte er sich schon öfter gefragt, warum sie nicht schon eher nachgehakt oder die Interviews und Fotos von ihm und Tomo, die Diskussionsthema Nummer Eins in einschlägigen Foren waren, erwähnt hatte. "Er ist eifersüchtig", erklärte er schließlich geradeheraus, obwohl er wusste, dass es sich für Lauren komplett widersprüchlich und paradox anhören musste.  
  
"Aber…das ergibt keinen Sinn."  
  
"Doch, tut es", entgegnete Shannon und überlegte, wie er es ihr am besten erklären konnte, ohne dass sie ihn für komplett abartig hielt und schreiend davonlief. Diesen Teil von ihm hatte sie offenbar noch nicht herausgefunden und das war ihm eigentlich auch ganz recht so. Obwohl er beinahe damit gerechnet hatte, dass früher oder später der Moment kommen würde, in dem er ihr die Wahrheit sagen musste. "Tomo und ich…", er brach ab und seufzte, schaute wieder auf den Ozean, damit er sie nicht ansehen musste, "wir hatten so was wie 'ne Affäre", gestand er schließlich und wartete auf eine Reaktion von Lauren. Aber es kam nichts. Kleinlaut schaute er sie an und versuchte, in ihrem Blick zu lesen, was sie gerade dachte, aber es wollte ihm nicht gelingen.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Ermutigt durch die Tatsache, dass Lauren nicht sofort schreiend davongelaufen war, fuhr Shannon fort: "Mhm. Das Problem ist nur, dass für ihn mehr dahintersteckte, als für mich."  
  
"Du stehst also nicht auf ihn?", hakte Lauren nach. Mittlerweile war sie beinahe noch verwirrter als vorher.  
  
"Nein. Doch. Nicht mehr. Und nicht so, wie er es sich gewünscht hätte. Das habe ich ihm auch gesagt und seitdem…na ja…kommen wir verständlicherweise nicht mehr so gut miteinander zurecht."  
  
Lauren nickte und Shannon ließ sie eine Weile ihren Gedanken nachhängen. "Und wie passe ich da jetzt rein?", wollte sie schließlich wissen und zog ihre dünne Strickjacke ein wenig enger um ihren Oberkörper. Der Wind hatte inzwischen ein wenig aufgefrischt.  
  
"Na ja, wie gesagt – ich gehe davon aus, dass er eifersüchtig auf dich ist. Ich habe dich genau zu der Zeit kennen gelernt, als das mit Tomo und mir irgendwie aus dem Ruder gelaufen ist."  
  
"Bist du schwul?"  
  
"Fuck, nein! Wirklich nicht", entgegnete der Drummer entrüstet und war tatsächlich ein bisschen verwirrt, dass Lauren scheinbar noch immer nicht gemerkt hatte, dass er garantiert _nicht_ schwul war. Allerdings konnte er einen solchen Kommentar gerade noch herunterschlucken. Das wäre vielleicht doch ein wenig zu offensichtlich gewesen.  
  
"Das ist ein Jammer", lamentierte sie und konnte sich dabei sogar ein Grinsen verkneifen.  
  
"Huh? Warum?"  
  
"Weil ich gerade damit angefangen hatte, Pläne zu schmieden, wie ich dich und Mouse zusammenbringen könnte" Ihre Mundwinkel fanden schließlich doch langsam den Weg nach oben, ein freches Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem sonnenverwöhnten Gesicht aus. Mittlerweile hatte sie eine ansehnliche Zahl an Sommersprossen bekommen, die Shannon schlichtweg anbetungswürdig fand.  
  
"Wer zur Hölle ist Mouse?"  
  
"Mouse gehört zu meiner Crew. Er würde ganz sicher auf dich stehen."  
  
"Und warum nennt ihr ihn Mouse?"  
  
"Na ja, eigentlich heißt er Mike. Früher haben wir ihn daher einfach Mikey genannt. Irgendeiner seiner Lover hatte die Angewohnheit, ihn immer Mausi zu nennen und damit haben wir ihn dann aufgezogen. Mikey-Mouse. Ist aber viel zu lang, um sich unterwegs im Kampfgebiet anschreien zu können – daher ist er nur noch Mouse."  
  
Shannon zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen zusammen und schüttelte schließlich ungläubig den Kopf. "Noch irgendwelche seltsamen Namen, die ich wissen müsste, bevor ich mit Euch auf Tour gehe?"  
  
"Du willst nicht mit uns auf Tour gehen, glaub mir. Und ich will dich auch gar nicht mitnehmen."  
  
"Doch, will ich", versicherte der Drummer und machte Lauren damit ernsthaft Angst. Natürlich hatte sich Shannon immer für ihre Arbeit interessiert, hatte nachgefragt, was genau sie machte, wie sie sich fühlte, wenn ein Tornado in unmittelbarer Nähe war (was eher die Ausnahme als die Regel sein sollte) und so weiter. Aber nie hätte sie gedacht, dass er wirklich mit ihr chasen gehen wollte. Offensichtlich hatte sie ihn mit ihrer Begeisterung angesteckt. "Und warum willst du mich nicht mitnehmen?"  
  
"Nimm's nicht persönlich, aber…du bist ein kompletter Laie. Du hast keine Ahnung, worauf du dich da einlässt oder was du in einer Gefahrensituation zu tun hast. Ich hab keine Lust, den Babysitter für dich zu spielen – und das kann ich auch gar nicht, wenn die Action erst mal losgeht. Du denkst, mit dem Schauen einiger Videos auf youtube weißt du, worauf du achten musst und was passieren kann? – Denk noch mal genauer nach. Selbst uns kann es noch passieren, dass wir ziemlich üble Überraschungen erleben. Die Verantwortung kann ich nicht übernehmen, Shannon. Wirklich nicht."  
  
"Was ist '99 wirklich passiert?", wollte er wissen, nachdem er Laurens Monolog widerspruchslos über sich ergehen lassen hatte. Sie hatte ihm mal davon erzählt, dass sie zusammen mit einem Mitglied ihrer jetzigen Crew zur Chase aufgebrochen war, als der F5-Tornado von Oklahoma City sich zusammenbraute und dass beide an jenem 3. Mai beinahe draufgegangen wären.  
  
"Das weißt du doch."  
  
"Nein, das weiß ich nicht. Ich weiß so vieles von dir nicht. Du wirfst mir bröckchenweise irgendwelche Informationen über dich hin und sobald ich mehr erfahren will, blockst du total ab und machst komplett dicht. Sogar wenn du lachst hast du manchmal diesen unendlich traurigen Ausdruck in den Augen, von dem ich nicht weiß, woher er kommt oder geschweige denn, wie ich es ändern kann. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wer du wirklich bist, Lauren."  
  
Sie ging einen Schritt vor und blieb dann vor Shannon stehen, um ihn anzusehen. Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob es war, weil er diese Traurigkeit in ihr angesprochen hatte, oder weil sie ihn so wütend anfunkelte. Jedenfalls schien er voll ins Schwarze getroffen zu haben. "Ist dir schon mal der Gedanke gekommen, dass ich es genau so will? Ich will es nicht, weil es mir Spaß macht oder weil ich es mag; sondern weil es so leichter ist. Für mich und alle anderen."  
  
"Für mich nicht", entgegnete er und biss seine Zähne so fest zusammen, dass es schmerzte.  
  
"Wie schade. Nur leider ist das etwas, das ich nicht ändern kann" Fahrig wischte sie die widerspenstigen Tränen, gegen die sie wie immer tapfer versucht hatte anzukämpfen, weg. Der Wind wehte ihr Haar in ihr Gesicht und die dünnen Strähnen fühlten sich auf ihren zarten Wangen wie Peitschenhiebe an. "Wenn ich so tue, als ginge es mir gut, fühlt sich zumindest niemand gezwungen, nachzufragen."  
  
"Ich wette, das hat bis jetzt auch ganz gut funktioniert", mutmaßte Shannon und zuckte unschlüssig mit den Achseln. Er wusste nicht, wem das Gespräch weniger behagte: Lauren, weil sie sich plötzlich von ihm unter Druck gesetzt fühlte oder ihm, weil er sich wie ein neugieriger Eindringling vorkam. Es war nicht seine Absicht gewesen, sie zu irgendwas zu drängen. Dass er sie auf ihre offensichtliche Traurigkeit angesprochen hatte, hatte andere Gründe. "Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich."  
  
Lauren lachte freudlos auf. "Musst du nicht, vergiss es einfach. Und tu mir und dir den Gefallen und frag nicht wieder nach."  
  
"Aber ich sehe doch, dass mit dir etwas nicht stimmt!"  
  
"Shannon!", herrschte Lauren ihn an und sofort wusste er, dass er wirklich zu weit gegangen war. "Fuck, ich meine es ernst! Wenn ich mit einem Emo-Drummer, den ich erst seit ein paar Monaten kenne, über meine Probleme reden will, dann lass ich es dich wissen. Bis dahin lass mich verdammt noch mal in Ruhe!"  
  
Er wollte etwas erwidern, aber er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Und bevor er überhaupt die Möglichkeit dazu bekam, stapfte Lauren auch schon auf wackeligen Beinen durch den Sand davon. Er ging ihr nicht hinterher, hatte das Gefühl, sowieso schon viel zu viel falsch gemacht zu haben. Stattdessen ließ er sich einfach wie einen nassen Sack in den feinen Sand plumpsen und starrte auf das aufgewühlte Meer.  
Irgendwie vermochte er es, die Menschen, die ihm am meisten bedeuteten, völlig vor den Kopf zu stoßen, sodass sie sich komplett von ihm abwandten. Mit Tomo hatte er schon seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kein vernünftiges Wort mehr gewechselt; wenn es sich nicht vermeiden ließ, hielten sie Smalltalk und lachten zwangsläufig über die Witze des anderen, wenn sie in Gesellschaft waren. Trotzdem fühlte es sich alles gekünstelt an und Shannon hatte in Tomos Gegenwart permanent das Gefühl, sich verstellen zu müssen, um ihn nicht noch mehr zu kränken.  
  
Und nun hatte er es auch noch geschafft, die Sache mit Lauren komplett zu vermasseln. Obwohl er nicht mal genau wusste, was er da eigentlich vermasselt hatte. Er hatte mehrmals versucht ihr zu zeigen, dass er an mehr interessiert war, als nur an ihrer Freundschaft, hielt sie bei gemeinsamen DVD-Abenden fest im Arm, sagte ihr ständig, wie hübsch sie war und dass er sie auch sonst in jeder Hinsicht umwerfend fand.  
  
Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Nachricht bei ihr angekommen war, auch ohne, dass er ihr geradeheraus gestanden hatte, dass er sich bis über beide Ohren in sie verliebt hatte, auch wenn er sich noch immer gern das Gegenteil einredete. Es war nicht so, dass Lauren ihn zurückgewiesen hätte, sie hielt ihn auch nicht hin oder gab ihm das Gefühl, dass sie genauso empfand. Sie verlor niemals ein Wort darüber – und das war beinahe noch schlimmer. Shannon hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, woran er bei ihr war und ob es überhaupt noch einen Sinn hatte, es weiter zu versuchen.  
  
Wahrscheinlich eher nicht, dachte er und rief sich erneut ins Gedächtnis, dass sie nur die Wintermonate in LA verbrachte und sich bereits demnächst auf den Weg zurück nach Oklahoma machen würde. Außerdem würde er sich in absehbarer Zeit mit Jared und Tomo ins Studio begeben, um endlich mit der Arbeit am neuen Album voranzukommen. Und danach würde es eine Tour geben. Und Interviews. Und Videodrehs. Und noch mehr Tourtermine. Und er begann sich zu fragen, ob er Lauren dann überhaupt noch wiedersehen würde.  
  
  
tbc.


	9. Valhalla

_You're the reason_  
 _I can't control myself_  
 _(Valhalla - 30 Seconds to Mars)_  
  
  
  
Kaum war Shannon nach Hause gekommen, zog er sich sofort unter die Dusche zurück und hoffte auf diese Weise wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Natürlich gelang es ihm nicht, nach allem was zwischen ihm und Lauren am Strand passiert und ausgesprochen – oder eben auch nicht ausgesprochen - worden war.  
  
Sein Kopf dröhnte, doch der pulsierende Schmerz hinter seiner Stirn lenkte ihn auch nicht von seinem noch heftiger schmerzenden Herzen ab. Er fragte sich, ob es richtig gewesen war, Lauren von seiner Affäre mit Tomo zu erzählen. Immerhin war er ehrlich zu ihr gewesen, hatte sich ihr anvertraut – und der Dank war gewesen, dass sie sich dennoch weiterhin vor ihm verschloss. Mehr noch: sie schien es ihm zu danken, indem sie ihn dafür hasste, dass er sich um sie sorgte.  
  
Mittlerweile war er mindestens genauso wütend wie sie, hatte keine Ahnung, wie er überhaupt so dämlich sein und sie etwas Persönliches fragen konnte. Das Einzige, was Lauren wirklich jemals bewusst über sich oder ihre Vergangenheit erzählt hatte, war der Tod ihrer Eltern gewesen. Alles, was Shannon sonst über sie erfahren hatte, hatte sich umständehalber ergeben – oder aber sie schien es aus Versehen erwähnt, ihren Fehler aber gerade noch bemerkt zu haben, bevor sie wieder komplett dicht machen konnte.  
  
  
Das Prickeln des warmen Wassers entspannte ihn langsam und er ließ zu, dass es seine trüben Gedanken fortspülte. Stattdessen dachte er daran, wie er ihr von Tomo erzählt hatte, bemerkte nicht einmal, wie seine Gedanken bei dem jungen Gitarristen hängen blieben. Er erinnerte sich, wie er gemeinsam mit Tomo Gebrauch von der Dusche gemacht hatte, als Jared einmal nicht zu Hause gewesen war.  
Sie hatten verdammt heißen Sex gehabt und waren anschließend verschwitzt und erschöpft ineinander verschlungen eingeschlafen. Die anschließende Dusche war dringend notwendig gewesen.  
  
Shannon schloss die Augen, beinahe kam es ihm so vor, als könne er noch immer Tomos Hände auf seinem Körper spüren. So leidenschaftlich wie der Sex gewesen war, so zärtlich war ihre gemeinsame Dusche.  
  
Tomo hatte sein Bestes gegeben um ihn vollkommen zu verwöhnen und Shannon hatte dieses Geschenk nur zu gern angenommen. Er hatte sich in die warme, wohlige Umarmung des Jüngeren zurückgelehnt und genoss die brennenden Spuren, die Tomos Hände auf seiner Haut hinterließen, als er jede Stelle an Shannons Körper hingebungsvoll wusch. Es dauerte nicht lange und Tomos zärtlichen Berührungen zeigten Wirkung. Er umschloss Shannons Härte mit einer Hand, fuhr einige Male auf und ab, bevor er langsam vor dem Älteren auf die Knie ging.  
Es war Shannon ein absolutes Rätsel, wie ein Mensch so gut mit Lippen und Zunge umzugehen wusste, wie Tomo es tat. Die Liebkosungen, die der Gitarrist ihm schenkte, waren schlichtweg der Himmel. Schon nach kurzer Zeit schwebte der Drummer in anderen Sphären und überließ sich Tomo komplett.  
Da er zuvor verdammt hart gekommen war, überrollte ihn nun kein heftiger Orgasmus, aber dennoch war das Gefühl einfach unglaublich.  
  
  
Wie sehr sich Shannon dieser Erinnerung hingegeben hatte, bemerkte er tatsächlich erst, als er sich heiß entlud und dabei sogar Tomos Namen flüsterte. Ausgelaugt lehnte er seine Stirn gegen die kühlen Kacheln, ließ sich eine Weile vom Wasser berieseln und schlug schließlich ein paar Mal mit der flachen Hand gegen die Fliesen.  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
Seufzend drehte er das Wasser ab und stieg aus der Duschkabine. Sogleich breitete sich Kälte auf seinem Körper aus und hinterließ eine Gänsehaut. Als hätte der Streit mit Lauren nicht schon gereicht, brachte ihn nun auch noch seine Erinnerung um den Verstand. Es wurde immer schlimmer.  
  
  
Erneut hatte Shannon sich seit Tagen in seinem Zimmer verbarrikadiert, kam bestenfalls heraus, um sich Kaffee oder Junkfood aus der Küche zu holen und verschwand dann wieder. Selbst auf Fragen antwortete er – wenn überhaupt – nur einsilbig und ließ Jared damit eine Weile im Dunkeln tappen, was mit ihm los war. Der Jüngere tippte auf Liebeskummer, wagte es jedoch nicht, seinen Bruder darauf anzusprechen. Außerdem konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass Shannon sich nach Monaten des stillen Leidens endlich dazu hatte aufraffen können, Lauren seine Gefühle zu gestehen.  
  
Trotzdem konnte Jared nicht mehr länger mit ansehen, wie sehr Shannon litt und sich gehen ließ. Er musste ihn endlich zum reden bringen, aber dazu musste sich der Ältere erst mal länger in der Küche aufhalten, als fünf Minuten. Und um das zu schaffen, gab es nur ein Mittel: French Toast. Kaum zog der Duft seines berühmt-berüchtigten Lieblingsfrühstücks durchs Haus, dauerte es nicht mehr lange, und er hörte Schritte im oberen Stockwerk. Dann rauschte die Toilettenspülung, gefolgt von Schritten, die die Treppe hinuntertapsten. Shannon schlurfte in die Küche, Haare zerzaust und sein Gesicht bedeckt von einem mehr-als-nur-Drei-Tage-Bart. Zielstrebig ging der Drummer in Richtung Kaffeemaschine.  
  
"Willst du French Toast?", fragte Jared unverfänglich und deutete auf die Pfanne.  
  
"Hm…kein Hunger."  
  
"Ärgerlich. Hab sogar schon Sirup warm gemacht…", fügte er hinzu und wurde sofort von einem zustimmenden 'Pling' der Mikrowelle unterstützt. "Komm schon….eins wirst du ja wohl essen."  
  
"Von mir aus…", gab Shannon schließlich nach und ließ sich schwerfällig auf einen Stuhl plumpsen, bevor er an seinem Kaffeebecher nippte. Bereits im nächsten Moment fand sich ein Teller mit drei Stücken Toast in einer riesigen Lache Ahornsirup vor seiner Nase wieder. Schweigend begann er zu essen, nahm nur aus den Augenwinkeln widerstrebend wahr, dass Jared sich ihm gegenüber setzte und ihn eingehend musterte. "Is was?", murmelte er mit vollem Mund und spülte den Bissen mit einem größeren Schluck Kaffee hinunter.  
  
"Hab gehofft, wir könnten reden", gestand Jared kleinlaut und wagte es kaum, seinen Bruder anzusehen.  
  
"Deswegen das Frühstück."  
  
"Mhm."  
  
"Unlauterer Wettbewerb – wie fies ist das denn?!", entgegnete Shannon und schob den halbleeren Teller von sich. Seufzend verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und schaute seinen Bruder erwartungsvoll an. "Du willst reden? Schön, dann rede."  
  
"Was ist mit dir los?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung, was du meinst. Mir fehlt nichts."  
  
"Ist 'nichts' neuerdings ein Synonym für 'Lauren'?", hakte Jared nach. Sturer Bock.  
  
Shannon schwieg eine Weile, doch das reichte für den Anfang aus, um Jareds Frage zu beantworten. Schließlich räusperte sich der Ältere und besann sich eines besseren, da er wusste, dass Jared sowieso nicht locker lassen würde. Außerdem kannte er Shannon zu gut. "Wir haben uns gestritten."  
  
"So was in der Art hab ich mir schon gedacht. Willst du darüber reden?"  
  
Shannon zuckte mit den Achseln. "Das ist alles nicht so leicht…die ganze Sache mit ihr. Ich weiß nicht, was ich falsch gemacht habe. Sie macht total dicht, wenn ich sie irgendwas Persönliches frage; sie ist total ausgeflippt neulich. Ich hab das Gefühl, als würde sie mir irgendwas verheimlichen."  
  
"Vielleicht tut sie das ja", überlegte Jared und zog den Teller, den er eigentlich Shannon vorgesetzt hatte, zu sich herüber. Er brach ein Stück French Toast ab, tunkte es in den Sirup und schob es sich in den Mund. "Hast du 'ne Ahnung, was es sein könnte?"  
  
"Nope, keinen Schimmer. Und ich werde einen Teufel tun und weiter nachbohren. Wahrscheinlich werde ich sowieso nicht mehr die Gelegenheit dazu haben, denn sie hat sich seitdem nicht mehr gemeldet." Genau in diesem Moment vibrierte sein Handy neben ihm auf dem Tisch – eine Kurznachricht: 'Können wir reden?'  
  
"War sie das?", wollte Jared unnötigerweise wissen, denn kaum hatte Shannon die Sms gelesen, hatte sich seine Miene sofort erhellt.  
  
"Vergiss, was ich eben gesagt habe. Ich muss los!"  
  
  
Unschlüssig wartete Lauren am Strand. Sie hatte absichtlich diesen Treffpunkt vorgeschlagen, da sie glaubte, auf diese Weise ihren letzten, vermurksten Spaziergang mit Shannon wieder gutmachen zu können. Sie sah ihn schon von Weitem kommen, und war diesmal sogar beinahe dankbar dafür, dass er – wie immer eigentlich – seine riesige Sonnenbrille auf der Nase hatte, denn das bedeutete, dass sie ihm nicht in die Augen sehen musste. Das erleichterte die Sache ungemein. Auch wenn es an diesem eher trüben Tag eher lächerlich wirkte.  
  
Er begrüßte sie mit einer festen Umarmung und einem Kuss auf die Wange und irgendwie schaffte sie es, sich zu einem Lächeln durchzuringen.  
  
"Gehen wir ein Stück?", schlug Lauren vor und Shannon stimmte zu. Schweigend schlenderten sie eine Weile nebeneinander her, nur das Rauschen der Brandung war zu hören. Der Strand war beinahe menschenleer, nur ein paar Jogger und Hundebesitzer schienen sich hierher verirrt zu haben. "Das mit neulich tut mir Leid", begann sie schließlich nach einer Weile, vermied es aber, Shannon dabei anzusehen. "Ich hätte dich nicht so anschreien dürfen. Es ist nur so….na ja….ich bin es nicht gewohnt…."  
  
"Was, dass sich jemand um dich kümmert?", vollendete er ihren angefangenen Satz.  
  
"Dass sich jemand überhaupt für mich interessiert."  
  
"Das glaube ich nicht. Was ist denn mit den Leuten aus deiner Crew?", wollte Shannon wissen.  
  
"Die habe ich mir ja extra zusammengesucht, WEIL sie sich nicht für mich interessieren", es entstand eine Pause, in der der Drummer irgendeine Erklärung von ihr zu erwarten schien. "Also, es ist so: Mouse ist schwul und denkt sowieso nur mit seinem Schwanz. Dan ist ein Neurotiker, der sein Labor nie verlassen würde, wenn wir ihn nicht zum Chasen mitnehmen würden und Will…Will kenne ich schon seit der High School."  
  
"Und selbst er interessiert sich nicht für dich?" Shannon versuchte, so wenig eifersüchtig wie möglich zu klingen, aber es wollte ihm nicht so recht gelingen.  
  
Lauren seufzte. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie Shannon ihr Verhältnis zu Will erklären sollte, ohne ihn zu verletzen oder vor den Kopf zu stoßen. "Er ist ohnehin der einzige Mensch, der mich wirklich kennt. Er muss keine Fragen stellen, weil er schon alles über mich weiß."  
  
Shannon schürzte die Lippen und nickte. Dieses Geständnis traf ihn verdammt hart. Wie es schien, hatte Lauren zumindest einem Menschen erlaubt, Fragen zu stellen. "Das macht sicher so einiges leichter für dich."  
  
"Mittlerweile, ja. Aber früher konnte ich damit überhaupt nicht umgehen", sie blieb stehen und schaute den Schlagzeuger neugierig an. "Willst du immer noch wissen, was im Mai '99 wirklich passiert ist?"  
  
So wie sie jetzt fragte, war sich Shannon da nicht mehr so sicher. Trotzdem nickte er zögernd.  
  
"Er war es, der mich begleitet hat", begann sie schließlich zu erzählen und ging dabei langsam weiter.  
"Wir waren in unserem ersten Jahr auf der Uni, haben beide Meteorologie an der University of Oklahoma studiert. Und wir waren beide nicht wegen der drögen Theorie dort, wir wollten unbedingt raus und chasen. Allerdings ist es so, dass die Professoren die Studenten frühestens im zweiten Jahr mitnehmen, um 'Feldstudien' zu betreiben. Ich hatte mir ein paar Karten und Satellitenbilder angeguckt und die Vorhersage war vielversprechend", erklärte sie und fügte hinzu, dass sie bereits vor ihrem Studium damit begonnen hatte, sich beizubringen, wie man Wettervorhersagen machte.  
"Ich wollte unbedingt alleine losfahren, aber Will hat darauf bestanden, mitzukommen. Ich wollte wirklich nicht, dass er dabei ist, aber er hat sich nicht abwimmeln lassen. Na ja, kurz gesagt lag ich mit meiner Vorhersage ein wenig daneben und ehe wir uns versahen, fanden wir uns im Bärenkäfig wieder. Wie der Name schon sagt, ist es in dem Gebiet...nun ja...nicht gerade ungefährlich - großer Hagel, Tornados und so weiter. Es regnete heftig und wir hatten so gut wie keine Sicht. Unsere einzige Info unterwegs war das Autoradio, das eine Tornadowarnung nach der anderen für alle möglichen Counties herausgab. Ich wusste, dass wir mittendrin waren, aber ich bin weiter gefahren, mitten auf einer rumpeligen Landstraße. Vor uns ein Waldstück, hinter uns freies Feld. Plötzlich drehte Will das Radio leiser…und dann hab ich diesen Scheiß-Twister gehört. Will hat mir ins Lenkrad gegriffen und mein Auto geriet ins Schleudern. Wir kamen von der Straße ab und landeten irgendwo in einem Graben. Und dann hab ich ihn auch gesehen – das Mistvieh war bestimmt ne halbe Meile breit und wir waren verdammt viel zu nah dran" Allein bei ihrer Erzählung stockte Shannon der Atem. Mittlerweile war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob er tatsächlich mit ihr chasen gehen wollte.  
"Will hat mich am Oberarm gepackt und hinter sich her gezerrt, keine Ahnung wie lange wir gerannt sind. Überall flog Zeug durch die Gegend. Und dann war da eines von diesen Bewässerungsrohren, die unter der Straße von einem Feld zum anderen führen. Da hat er mich reingeschoben und sich auf mich geworfen. Hab mir den Kopf angestoßen und mir 'ne Platzwunde geholt."  
  
Automatisch wanderte Shannons Blick zu der blassen Narbe auf Laurens Stirn. "Was ist dann passiert?"  
  
"Wir hatten ein wenig Abstand, aber während wir dort unter der Erde in diesem Drecksrohr lagen, konnte ich hören, wie jede Menge Zeug auf den Boden regnete. Äste, Steine…alles Mögliche lag später da rum. Scheiße, rückblickend betrachtet war das Ganze nicht nur leichtsinnig, sondern schlichtweg saudumm. Hätte er das Radio nicht leiser gedreht und mir ins Lenkrad gegriffen – fuck, wäre er nicht bei mir gewesen und ich alleine gefahren – ich wäre mit Vollgas in das Monstrum reingerast."  
  
"Schätze, ich muss mich bei Gelegenheit mal bei diesem Will bedanken, was?", meinte Shannon lächelnd.  
  
"Kannst du gerne tun, wenn du mit uns auf Tour gehst."  
  
"Ich dachte, du wolltest nicht, dass ich mitkomme?" Shannon zog verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
"Ich hab noch mal drüber nachgedacht. Im Grunde bist du ja schon groß und brauchst keinen Babysitter mehr. Ich glaube, du kannst ganz gut auf dich selber aufpassen. Also, wenn du noch Lust hast…."  
  
Auf Shannons Gesicht breitete sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln aus. "Sofern es unser Terminkalender zulässt…auf jeden Fall!"  
  
  
  
tbc.


	10. Damaged by Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In diesem Kapitel trefft ihr auch endlich auf den Rest von Laurens Crew :)  
> Und spätestens zum Ende hin lässt sich auch die Richtung erkennen, in die es ab hier geht *Cliffhanger streichel*  
> Wenn noch jemand aussteigen möchte, wäre dies ein wunderbarer Zeitpunkt dafür.

_She's got nothing to hide and she hides it so well_  
 _Keeps broken dreams to fix up and sell_  
 _Damaged by love_  
 _Damaged by love_  
 _So young_  
 _And damaged by love_  
 _(Damaged by love – Tom Petty)_  
  
  
  
Shannon wusste selber nicht genau, wie er Jared dazu hatte überreden können, aber irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, sich während der Aufnahmen zum neuen Album etwa eine Woche Luft zu verschaffen. Tatsache war, dass er seinen jüngeren Bruder tagelang hatte belabern müssen, damit es so weit kam. Er hatte Jared gesagt, dass er unbedingt eine Auszeit brauchte; nicht nur von der Arbeit am Album, sondern auch von Tomo. Der junge Gitarrist schaffte es immer noch durch seine bloße Anwesenheit, Shannon gehörig durcheinander zu bringen.  
  
Obwohl er Lauren vermisste und sich danach sehnte, sie endlich wieder zu sehen, spürte er, dass er den Kroaten noch immer verdammt anziehend fand. Tomo strahlte etwas aus, dessen Shannon sich nicht entziehen konnte und er hatte Schiss, dass er dem Gefühl früher oder später nachgeben und Tomo damit noch mehr wehtun würde. Obgleich er sich zu dem Jüngeren hingezogen fühlte, wusste er, dass sein Verlangen nach ihm immer noch rein körperlich war und er nicht dazu fähig war, Tomo das zu geben, wonach der sich im Gegensatz zu ihm sehnte.  
  
"Ich muss hier raus, Jared", gestand Shannon eines Abends, als sie beide allein waren. Den ganzen Tag hatten sie im Studio im Keller verbracht und Shannon war rechtschaffen erschöpft. Er wollte nur noch sein Bier austrinken und am liebsten gleich dort im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch einschlafen. "Sonst passiert irgendwann ein Unglück: entweder ich bespringe Tomo von einem Moment auf den anderen im Aufnahmeraum, oder ich zertrümmere mein Schlagzeug, um diesen scheiß Druck irgendwie loszuwerden."  
  
Jared seufzte und dachte eine Weile nach. Sie hatten in den letzten Wochen alle kaum mehr gesehen, als die vier Studiowände und es war beinahe verständlich, dass einer von ihnen früher oder später einen Lagerkoller bekommen würde. Es konnte schließlich nicht jeder so exzentrisch und perfektionistisch sein wie der Sänger. Während Shannon und Tomo immer erschöpfter wurden, je länger sie ununterbrochen aufnahmen, desto mehr schien Jared Gefallen daran zu finden und in seinem Element zu sein. "Was hast du vor? Willst du wegfahren?", hakte der Jüngere schließlich nach.  
  
Shannon nickte. "Ich würde gerne…na ja, für ein paar Tage zu Lauren fahren."  
  
"Hältst du das wirklich für eine gute Idee? Immerhin hast du gerade selber gesagt, dass du dringend Druck abbauen musst…"  
  
Der Drummer zuckte mit den Achseln und trank einen Schluck Bier. Er wusste selber, dass er bei Lauren nicht die Möglichkeit dazu bekommen würde, aber darum ging es ihm auch überhaupt nicht. Sie hatte ihn vor zwei Tagen angerufen und erzählt, dass die Wetterbedingungen in den Southern Plains momentan günstig aussahen, wie sie es nannte. Shannon wusste, was das bedeutete und obwohl sie ihn nicht noch mal ausdrücklich einlud, hatte er sofort zugesagt, dass er sehen würde, ob er es irgendwie schaffen würde, herzukommen.  
  
"Es hilft schon, wenn ich einfach mal rauskomme und für ein paar Tage was Anderes sehe", erklärte er, aber Jared schien von den Plänen noch immer nicht überzeugt zu sein. "Du könntest dich in der Zeit doch schon mal ans Mixen machen", schlug er daher vor. Er wusste genau, wie er seinen Bruder angeln und aus der Reserve locken konnte.  
  
"Vielleicht wäre eine Pause wirklich mal ganz gut", stimmte der Sänger schließlich zu und Shannon atmete erleichtert auf.  
  
Es war nicht so, dass er Jareds Erlaubnis brauchte, um nach Oklahoma zu fliegen; er war ein freier Mensch und konnte seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen. Allerdings betraf diese Entscheidung sie alle, da dafür die Arbeit am Album unterbrochen werden musste und das Letzte, was Shannon wollte, war ein Streit mit seinem Bruder. Er hatte schon genügend andere Sorgen.  
  
  
Bereits am nächsten Tag saß Shannon im Flieger nach Oklahoma City und konnte es kaum noch erwarten, Lauren endlich wieder gegenüber zu stehen.  
Sie wartete hinter der Gepäckausgabe und sogleich, als er sie entdeckte, stellte er fest, dass sie bereits einige Zeit an der frischen Frühlingsluft verbracht haben musste. "Du siehst toll aus!", bemerkte er und nahm sich ein wenig Zeit, sie zu begutachten. Sie hatte etwas Farbe bekommen und auf ihren Lippen schimmerte ein zart-roter Gloss.  
  
"Und du siehst wie immer mitgenommen aus. Geht es dir gut?", wollte Lauren wissen und Shannon nahm ihren besorgten Unterton erfreut zur Kenntnis.  
  
"Mir geht's gut, ich bin nur etwas genervt, dass ich so lange auf mein Gepäck warten musste."  
  
"Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, wo du bleibst."  
  
"Ja, meine Gitarre brauchte etwas länger als gedacht."  
  
"Sehr witzig", murmelte Lauren und nickte in Richtung Ausgang.  
  
"Das ist mein Ernst." Shannon drehte sich so, dass Lauren den Gitarrenkoffer auf seinem Rücken sehen konnte.  
  
Sie blickte ihn ungläubig an. "Seit wann spielst du denn Gitarre?!"  
  
"Schon ewig. Nur nicht besonders gut, schätze ich."  
  
"Immerhin hast du nicht dein Schlagzeug mitgebracht. Denke, die Klampfe lässt sich doch noch etwas besser transportieren, wenn es sein muss."  
  
  
Während eines gemeinsamen Abendessens bei Lauren bekam Shannon die Gelegenheit, den Rest der Crew kennen zu lernen. Dan schien wirklich der zurückhaltende Neurotiker zu sein, als den Lauren ihn beschrieben hatte, aber zum Glück hatte der Drummer Übung im Umgang mit Neurotikern. Einzig die Tatsache, dass Dan – wenn er sich überhaupt zu Wort meldete – ständig wild mit den Händen gestikulierte, machte ihn ein wenig nervös. Trotzdem fand er die schüchterne Laborratte auf Anhieb sympathisch.  
  
Bei Mouse schien es genau andersherum zu sein: er wich den ganzen Abend nicht von Shannons Seite. Und obwohl er gänzlich uninteressiert an Laurens Navigator war, musste der Schlagzeuger zugeben, dass Mike (er zog es vor, ihn mit seinem richtigen Namen anzusprechen) mit seinen blonden Haaren und grau-blauen Augen ein durchaus ansehnlicher Kerl war. Lauren beäugte die zahlreichen Annäherungsversuche amüsiert, zog Mouse dann aber doch in einer ruhigen Minute in die Küche und erklärte ihm unter vier Augen, dass Shannon nicht schwul war.  
  
"Bist du dir da sicher? Mein Gay-dar hat bei ihm nämlich mächtig ausgeschlagen."  
  
"Glaube, es war eher ein anderes Pendel, das da bei dir mächtig ausgeschlagen hast, mein Lieber. Und ja, ich bin mir sicher. Aber versuch ruhig weiter dein Glück, vielleicht lässt er sich ja mit genügend Bier umstimmen…", sie zwinkerte ihm zu und drückte ihm zwei gekühlte Bierflaschen in die Hand.  
  
"Du kennst mich doch, so schnell zieh ich den Schwanz nicht ein – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Und erst recht nicht bei Shannon – Himmel, ist der Kerl heiß! Hast du die Oberarme gesehen?!"  
  
Lauren schüttelte genervt den Kopf. Obwohl Mouse seine Typen noch häufiger wechselte, als manche Leute ihre Unterwäsche, kam es doch relativ selten vor, dass er bei einem Kerl derart ins Schwärmen geriet. Beinahe machte sie sich Sorgen, dass er ihr gleich auf den Küchenfußboden sabbern würde – andererseits musste dort sowieso mal wieder durchgewischt werden. "Ja, habe ich. Und jetzt geh schon, bevor sein Alkoholpegel sinkt…"  
  
  
So freundlich, wie Shannon von Dan und Mouse aufgenommen worden war, so ablehnend verhielt sich Will ihm gegenüber. Der Drummer konnte sich denken, was das zu bedeuten hatte – Tomo verhielt sich Lauren gegenüber ähnlich und den Grund dafür kannte Shannon nur zu gut. Zudem war Lauren eine wunderschöne Frau und sie und Will kannten sich bereits seit Jahren. Wahrscheinlich hielt er den dahergelaufenen Drummer aus LA für einen störenden Eindringling, der in ihre bestehende Gemeinschaft einbrach.  
  
Will saß allein in der hintersten Ecke des Raumes und beobachtete Shannon finster, bemühte sich jedoch, eine möglichst neutrale Miene aufzusetzen, als der Fremdling seine feindseligen Blicke spürte und zu ihm herüberschaute. Noch dazu stand Shannon jetzt auf, entschuldigte sich bei Dan und kam mit seiner fast leeren Bierflasche in der Hand zu ihm.  
  
"Willst du 'ne neue?", wollte Will der Höflichkeit halber wissen und deutete auf die Flasche in Shannons Hand.  
  
"Ich glaube, Mike kümmert sich schon um Nachschub. Außerdem musst du nicht so tun, als würdest du mich mögen und du musst auch nicht nett zu mir sein", der Drummer schaute sein Gegenüber wertlos an, doch Will schien sich ertappt zu fühlen und senkte wortlos den Blick. "Ich bin nur ein paar Tage hier – in einer Woche gehört sie wieder ganz dir."  
  
Will schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie wird niemals mir gehören. Die Hoffnung habe ich schon seit langem aufgegeben – und ganz unter uns: das solltest du auch tun."  
  
"Tut mir leid, wenn _ ich_ nicht so schnell klein beigebe."  
  
"Du schnallst es echt nicht, oder? Das hat überhaupt nichts mit dir zu tun oder damit, dass ich dich nicht ausstehen kann. Selbst wenn Lauren was für dich empfindet – wovon ich ehrlich gesagt sogar ausgehe – ändert das nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie niemals mit dir zusammen sein wird. Ich weiß nicht, was und wie viel sie dir von sich erzählt hat – so wie ich sie kenne, wahrscheinlich nicht viel. Hat sie irgendwann mal seltsam reagiert, als du etwas über sie wissen wolltest? Ist dir aufgefallen, dass sie bei Liebeszenen im Film entweder 'auf Toilette' verschwindet oder sich plötzlich komplett anders verhält? Und hast du jemals gemerkt, dass ihr Lächeln so gut wie nie ihre Augen erreicht? – wenn du die Gründe dafür kennen würdest, dann wüsstest du auch, warum aus euch niemals was wird. Denk mal darüber nach."  
  
Und das tat Shannon auch für den Rest des Abends. Immer wieder ertappte er sich dabei, wie er Lauren skeptisch musterte und nach irgendwelchen Auffälligkeiten in ihrem Verhalten suchte, doch sie war eigentlich so wie immer. Vielleicht war das der Punkt: dass sie eben immer so war und Shannon deswegen nie etwas bemerkt hatte – oder dass er in seiner Verliebtheit völlig blind dafür gewesen war. Jedenfalls hatte das kurze Gespräch mit Will ausgereicht, um ihm seine Augen zu öffnen – zumindest ein wenig.  
  
  
"Mouse steht auf dich. Ich glaube, der Ärmste hat sich Hals-über-Kopf in dich verknallt", stellte Lauren lächelnd fest, nachdem die anderen Crewmitglieder gegangen waren und sie und Shannon die Wohnung ein wenig aufräumten. "Ihr habt euch ziemlich lange unterhalten, heute Abend, oder?"  
  
"Mhm….hab mich aber auch ein wenig mit Will unterhalten."  
  
"Und, hast du ihm dafür gedankt, dass er uns beiden damals den Arsch gerettet hat?", wollte sie wissen und verschwand mit ein paar leeren Gläsern in Richtung Küche. Als sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, saß Shannon nachdenklich auf dem Sofa. "Was ist los?"  
  
"Wir haben uns eigentlich mehr über dich unterhalten…", gestand der Drummer schließlich, wusste aber nicht, wie viel er ihr tatsächlich sagen sollte. Er hatte nachgedacht, immer wieder waren seine Gedanken zu ihrem Streit damals am Strand abgedriftet. Er hatte sogar Mühe gehabt, der Unterhaltung mit Mike zu folgen, der versuchte, ihn mit ein paar Fachbegriffen vertraut zu machen.  
  
Lauren versuchte, so gefasst wie möglich zu wirken, aber Shannon hatte die Panik und das Entsetzen in ihrem Blick dennoch erkannt. "Glaube nicht, dass es über mich irgendetwas Interessantes zu bereden gibt…", winkte sie ab und wollte weiter aufräumen, doch der Drummer hinderte sie daran, indem er sie am Unterarm festhielt. Sofort spürte er, wie Lauren sich anspannte und sich schließlich losriss. "Was hat er gesagt? Was hat er dir erzählt, Shannon?"  
  
"Gar nichts, er hat mir gar nichts erzählt", beschwichtigte er sie und zog sie mit sanfter Gewalt neben sich auf die Couch. Das entsprach ja sogar der Wahrheit, denn Will hatte ihn durch seine Worte nur mehr oder weniger darauf gestoßen, selber ein paar Überlegungen anzustellen. "Ihr scheint ein eingespieltes Team zu sein, was das angeht…"  
  
Lauren seufzte. Natürlich war ihr klar, dass Shannon wusste, dass mit ihr etwas nicht stimmte. Er hatte es damals am Strand mehr als deutlich gemacht, aber seitdem nie wieder nachgefragt und das war ihr auch ganz recht so. Allerdings hätte sie ihn eigentlich gut genug kennen müssen, um zu wissen, dass das nicht immer so bleiben würde. "Ich weiß es."  
  
"Was weißt du?", fragte Shannon etwas überrascht nach, immerhin dachte er, es ginge hier darum, was er über sie wusste – oder eben nicht wusste – und nicht umgekehrt.  
  
"Was du für mich empfindest. Ich weiß es schon lange", fügte sie hinzu und strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr, "und es wäre gelogen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass es mir nicht ähnlich geht. Aber….ich kann trotzdem nicht."  
  
"Warum nicht? Was hindert dich daran?"  
  
"Was denn nicht?! Schau uns doch an, Shannon. Du lebst entweder in LA oder im Tourbus und ich in meinem Labor oder ebenfalls in meinem Auto. Das kann gar nicht funktionieren."  
  
Shannon schluckte hart und schüttelte den Kopf. Immerhin wusste er eines sehr gut über Lauren: um Ausflüchte war sie nie verlegen. Wenn ihr eine Frage zu heikel wurde, kam sie mit einer banalen Antwort, auch wenn diese nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Genau wie in diesem Fall. "Das wäre vielleicht ein Grund, aber kein Hindernis. Du bist ja nicht immer unterwegs, da ließe sich schon was einrichten", bemühte er sich, ihren vorgeschobenen Einwand auszuräumen.  
  
"Ich will aber keine Fernbeziehung."  
  
"Nein, du willst _gar keine_ Beziehung. Und damit könnte ich vielleicht sogar leben, wenn du mir eine plausible Begründung dafür gibst."  
  
"Die Fans. Ich könnte nicht damit leben, dass du ständig von tausenden kreischenden Weibern umzingelt bist."  
  
"Die sind mir aber scheißegal, weil ich nur ein einziges kreischendes Weib will", beinahe gelang es Shannon sogar, zu lächeln.  
  
"Aber würden sie es akzeptieren, wenn du plötzlich vergeben wärst?"  
  
"Das sollten sie. Und das hat uns doch überhaupt nicht zu interessieren. Außerdem ist auch weit und breit bekannt, dass Tomo eine Freundin hat…"  
  
"…obwohl er dich liebt."  
  
"Du wechselst das Thema", stellte er fest und legte seine Hand an ihre Wange, wollte Lauren so dazu bringen, ihn anzusehen, aber sie hatte den Blick gesenkt und knibbelte an ihren Fingernägeln.  
  
"Ich war mal verliebt. Früher…auf der Highschool."  
  
"Und das ist in die Hose gegangen", stellte Shannon fest. Lauren nickte. "Das ist doch schon eine Ewigkeit her! Meinst du nicht, dass es langsam Zeit wird, die Sache zu vergessen und nach vorne zu blicken?"  
  
"Du verstehst das nicht, Shannon! Obwohl mein Kopf es besser weiß, kann mein Herz dir nicht vertrauen. Ich kann überhaupt keinem Mann vertrauen, okay?!", platzte es aus ihr heraus und sofort rückte sie ein Stück von ihm ab, brachte so viel Distanz wie möglich zwischen sie beide.  
  
Und plötzlich verstand er es doch.  
  
  
  
tbc.


	11. Crawling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es steht zwar in den Warnings, aber ich möchte das Kapitel nicht posten, ohne eine Triggerwarnung auszusprechen:  
> In diesem Kapitel wird eine Vergewaltigung beschrieben.  
> Der betreffende Teil des Kapitels wird mit Sternchen markiert, sodass er überscrollt werden und der Rest des Kapitels weitergelesen werden kann.  
> Ich möchte an dieser Stelle auch noch mal auf das Explicit-Rating hinweisen. Bitte beherzigt das.
> 
> So, und ich geh mich jetzt in einer einsamen Höhle einigeln und verstecken.... *duck und wegrenn*

_Crawling in my skin_  
_These wounds they will not heal_  
_Fear is how I fall_  
_Confusing what is real_  
_(Crawling – Linkin Park)_  
  
  
  
Einerseits wollte Shannon beruhigend den Arm um Lauren legen, die geradeaus ins Leere starrte. Andererseits ging er davon aus, dass genau das jetzt grundlegend falsch gewesen wäre. Stattdessen stand er auf und räumte noch ein paar leere Gläser und vollgekrümelte Chips-Schälchen zusammen. Als er wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, saß Lauren noch immer genauso auf dem Sofa wie vorher.  
  
"Willst du schlafen gehen?", wollte er vorsichtig wissen und kniete sich vor sie. Es schien einen Augenblick zu dauern, bis seine Frage bei ihr ankam, doch dann senkte sie schließlich den Blick und schaute ihn an, nickte zaghaft. "Dann komm" Unentschlossen nahm er ihre Hand, zog Lauren sanft vom Sofa hoch und schob sie in Richtung Schlafzimmer. "Wenn du noch irgendwas brauchst, du weißt ja, wo du mich findest…"  
  
Lauren wohnte in einer relativ beengten Drei-Zimmer-Wohnung in Norman, Oklahoma, in der Nähe der Universität, wo sie ihr Labor hatte. Ein Zimmer nutzte sie jedoch komplett als Arbeitszimmer, hatte dort ihren Computer und allerlei technisches Gerät aufgebaut, alle vier Wände wurden komplett durch Bücherregale verdeckt und es war kein Platz mehr für ein Gästebett. Trotzdem hatte sie darauf bestanden, Shannon nicht im Hotel unterzubringen, sondern ihn bei sich einzuquartieren und so blieb dem Drummer nichts Anderes übrig, als auf dem Sofa zu schlafen.  
Sie hatte ihm gestattet, in der Wohnung zu rauchen und dafür war Shannon jetzt besonders dankbar, denn an Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Mehrmals stand er auf, tapste durch die dunkle Wohnung und lauschte an der Schlafzimmertür, um sich zu vergewissern, dass zumindest Lauren schlafen konnte und zündete sich anschließend eine Zigarette an, um danach wieder in die Dunkelheit zu starren. Gegen Morgen setzte er sich auf, fuhr sich durch die Haare und schaltete die Stehlampe in der Ecke ein. Der kleine Raum wurde in ein warmes Licht getaucht, das es Shannon erlaubte, seinen Gitarrenkoffer zu suchen und schließlich ein paar Akkorde zu spielen.  
  
Automatisch wanderten seine Finger über die Saiten, zupften die bekannte Melodie, die Shannon in letzter Zeit immer spielte und die es ihm ermöglichte, seine Gedanken für einen Moment loszulassen und sich komplett in der Musik zu verlieren.  
  
"Das war schön", hörte er plötzlich Laurens Stimme hinter sich nachdem er aufgehört hatte und fuhr erschrocken herum. "Sorry, ich wollte dich nicht stören."  
  
"Hast du nicht", versicherte er schnell und deutete auf den leeren Platz neben sich.  
  
"Kannst du es noch mal spielen, bitte? Es klingt so schön…", bat sie, setzte sich und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen zurück.  
  
Er zögerte, weil er es nicht gewohnt war, vor jemand anderem als Jared oder Tomo Gitarre zu spielen – wenn überhaupt. Er war nicht besonders gut darin und die Melodie war nur ein Gespinst seiner Fantasie. Aber er konnte ihr den Wunsch auch nicht abschlagen und so begann er schließlich doch zu spielen.  
  
"Ist das eines von euren neuen Liedern?", wollte Lauren wissen, aber Shannon schüttelte den Kopf, legte die Gitarre weg und zündete sich stattdessen eine Zigarette an.  
  
"Nein, es ist nur eine Tonfolge, die mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf will. Sie beruhigt mich irgendwie."  
  
"Mich auch", gestand sie leise und griff nach der Decke, die sie eigentlich für Shannon zum Schlafen herausgesucht hatte, um sich fest darin einzuhüllen. Noch etwas, das sie beruhigte – sie hatte das Gefühl, vollkommen von dem Drummer umgeben zu sein, als ihr sein Geruch in die Nase stieg. "Und sie hat meine Kopfschmerzen vertrieben. Hatte den ganzen Abend über so ein Dröhnen im Kopf. Jetzt ist es weg."  
  
"Das freut mich", erwiderte Shannon aufrichtig und zog fest an der Zigarette, blies den Rauch langsam aus. "Dann sollte ich den Song wohl nach deinen Kopfschmerztabletten benennen."  
  
"Naproxen? Kein besonders schöner Name…", stellte sie fest, aber das Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht verschwand beinahe genauso schnell, wie es gekommen war. "Ich möchte, dass du es weißt", sagte sie schließlich, nach einer langen Pause des Schweigens.  
  
"Nein, du…du musst mir gar nichts erzählen, Lauren."  
  
"Ich möchte es aber. Du hast recht, es ist schon verdammt lange her und…es weiß so gut wie niemand. Aber du sollst es wissen."  
  
Shannon widersprach diesmal nicht, drückte nur den Zigarettenstummel aus und steckte sich gleich die nächste Kippe an. Er befürchtete, dass es noch ein paar Male so weitergehen würde, während er sie erzählen ließ.

  
  
Sie holte ein wenig aus, erzählte von ihrem letzten Jahr auf der Highschool und dass sie sich unsterblich in den Kapitän des Footballteams verliebt hatte. Sie, die Leiterin des Physik-Clubs und graue Maus schlechthin. Bei einem Schultanz hatte er schließlich von ihr Notiz genommen, wie sie dort stand: herausgeputzt im besten Kleid ihrer großen Schwester, die Locken grob gebändigt und locker hochgesteckt. Er forderte sie zum Tanzen auf und ließ sie für den Rest des Abends nicht mehr aus den Augen.  
  
Sie war das glücklichste Mädchen der Schule, als er schließlich nur noch mit ihr ausging und die beiden ein Paar wurden. Er ließ nicht zu, dass irgendein anderer Junge sie nervte oder sonst wie belästigte, beschützte sie, wo er nur konnte. Zu jedem ihrer Dates brachte er ihr einen Strauß roter Rosen mit.  
  
Es hatte ewig gedauert, bis sie ihre Großmutter, bei der sie nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern mit ihren Geschwistern aufwuchs, überredet hatte, sie mit ihm zum Springbreak nach Florida fahren zu lassen. Schließlich hatte ihre Grandma zugestimmt, weil sie den netten Jungen kannte und weil Lauren ihr versichert hatte, keine 'Dummheiten' zu machen. Viele ihrer Freundinnen fanden sie deswegen altmodisch, aber Lauren wollte ihre Jungfräulichkeit nicht dem Erstbesten opfern, sondern auf den Richtigen warten.  
  
"Den Richtigen gibt es nicht", spottete ihre Schwester, "Jungs sind sowieso alle gleich. Glaub mir, die wollen alle nur das Eine!" Doch Lauren ließ sich nicht beirren.  
  
  
Sie teilten sich ein Zimmer in einem sauberen Motel; etwas, bei dem sie keinerlei Bedenken hatte. Er war der verständnisvollste Junge, den sie sich vorstellen konnte, und außerdem hatte er die gleichen Werte und Vorstellungen wie sie. Obwohl er so gut wie jedes Mädchen auf der Schule hätte haben können, hatte er sich für Lauren entschieden.  
  
Sie hatten den Abend vor dem Fernseher verbracht und Lauren war müde, bereits während des Films war sie beinahe eingeschlafen und hatte sich nun in dem großen Doppelbett lang gemacht.  
  
"Ich hole noch eben eine Tüte Chips und ein bisschen Cola am Kiosk vorne, bin gleich zurück, mein Engel", verabschiedete er sich und küsste sie aufs Haar. Es dauerte nicht lange und Lauren war eingeschlafen.

************************************************************************************

  
Seufzend erwachte sie, musste sich einen Augenblick lang orientieren, wo sie eigentlich war, doch dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. Als sie sich auf die andere Seite rollte, zu ihm drehte, war er nicht da. Ein Blick zur Uhr verriet ihr, dass er sich bereits vor über einer Stunde auf den Weg zum Motelkiosk gemacht hatte. Verwundert setzte sie sich auf. Sofort stockte ihr Atem, als sie den bulligen, maskierten Mann am Fußende ihres Bettes stehen sah.  
  
Noch bevor sie schreien oder sonst irgendetwas tun konnte, war der Typ bereits bei ihr, hatte sich mit einem Satz auf sie geworfen und presste seine Wurstfinger auf ihren Mund. Sein Knie bohrte sich schmerzhaft in ihren Unterleib und eine ihrer Rippen knackste mit einem stechenden Schmerz.  
  
"Schlaf besser noch ein bisschen", zischte der Maskenmann, viel zu nah an ihrem Ohr. Bevor sie wusste, was geschah oder wie der Mann in ihr Zimmer gekommen war, schlug er ihr so heftig gegen den Kopf, dass sie das Bewusstsein verlor.  
  
Als sie wieder zu sich kam, lag sie bäuchlings auf der Matratze, Hände und Füße mit Klebeband an die Bettpfosten gefesselt. Das gleiche Klebeband, das auch ihre Lippen bedeckte und somit das muffig schmeckende Stück Stoff in ihrem Mund fixierte. Sie musste würgen, Tränen stiegen brennend in ihre Augen, als ihr klar wurde, was mit ihr passiert sein musste. Ihr Anus brannte und sie spürte eine kalte, klebrige Flüssigkeit zwischen ihre Schenkel laufen. Ihr Schluchzen klang durch den Knebel kläglich, beinahe lächerlich und sie fragte sich, warum er sie hier allein gelassen hatte, anstatt ihr zu helfen. Diesmal versuchte Lauren sich an einem Schreien, das jedoch durch den Knebel und das Kissen in ihrem Gesicht erstickt wurde.  
  
Sogleich wurde sie an den Haaren gepackt und ihr Kopf hochgerissen, panisch blickte sie in die eisig funkelnden grauen Augen des maskierten Fettsacks. "Was meinst du? Oh, ich weiß schon…keine Angst, ich hab mir nichts genommen, was für ihn gedacht war", bemerkte er und ließ einen seiner Wurstfinger über ihr Allerheiligstes wandern. Lauren versuchte, sich ihm zu entziehen, aber natürlich gelang es ihr aufgrund der Fesseln nicht. Erneut versuchte sie, seinen Namen zu schreien und dabei heraus kam nur ein undefinierbares Klagen.  
  
"Ach so, du rufst nach ihm?"  
  
Und plötzlich war da eine andere Stimme an ihrem Ohr. Eine Stimme, die sie kannte. Nur klang sie diesmal ganz anders. Rau und gierig. "Aber ich bin doch hier, mein Engel…."  
  
Sie versuchte, ihre Haare aus dem schmerzhaften Griff zu befreien und der Maskenmann ließ los. Lauren drehte ihren Kopf in die andere Richtung und starrte in das Gesicht, das sie zuvor am meisten herbeigesehnt hatte und das sie nun nur noch mehr verängstigte. Niemals hätte sie geglaubt, dass er ihr so etwas antun würde, hatte ihm immer vertraut. Nun kniete er mit diesem breiten, beinahe animalischen Grinsen neben ihr; nackt und hart. Der Maskenmann warf ihm den Zimmerschlüssel zu und er legte ihn sorgsam auf den kleinen Nachttisch.  
  
"Weißt du, Engel", begann er und strich ihr über die Wange. Lauren drehte den Kopf weg, aber diesmal war er es, der sie so fest packte, dass sie sich nicht bewegen konnte. "Ich bin es leid, zu warten. Ständig sage ich dir, wie hübsch, wie toll du bist und ich kriege nichts von dir dafür. Du solltest dich glücklich schätzen, was glaubst du, wie viele andere Mädchen liebend gern mit dir tauschen würden, um das zu haben, was du gleich bekommst?", er stieß ihren Kopf zurück in die Kissen, wo sie ihn kraftlos liegen ließ. Lauren spürte erst, dass er sich hinter sie gekniet hatte, als er seine heiße Spitze gegen ihren Eingang drängte. "Jetzt ist Schluss mit dem Warten!", ohne Umschweife drang er in sie ein und sie stieß einen weiteren kläglichen Schrei aus, als sie spürte, dass er irgendwas in ihr zerriss. Dann verlor sie erneut das Bewusstsein.  
  
Als Lauren am nächsten Morgen benutzt und beschmutzt zu sich kam, hatte man sie vom Bett losgemacht und sich selbst überlassen. Per Anhalter machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück nach Oklahoma. Ein Trucker, der Gott sei Dank keine Fragen stellte, gabelte sie kurz hinter Miami auf, hatte Mitleid mit ihr und nahm sie mit.

  
  
************************************************************************************

  
  
Shannon hatte während ihrer gesamten Erzählung kein Wort gesagt, hatte nur eine Zigarette nach der anderen geraucht. Er ahnte, dass sie ihm nicht erzählt hatte, was noch alles mit ihr passiert war, allerdings wusste er nicht, ob er dankbar dafür sein sollte, es nicht zu wissen und dass sie den Rest seiner Fantasie überließ. Auch jetzt wagte er es immer noch nicht zu sprechen, geschweige denn, Lauren anzusehen. Seine Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten geballt, sein Kiefer mahlte, als er schließlich aufstand und im Zimmer auf- und abging. Er fuhr sich durch die Haare, trat mit einem lauten "FUCK!" gegen das Sofa und ließ Lauren erschrocken zusammen zucken.  
  
Lauren – dass sie die ganze Zeit über nur ein Stück von ihm entfernt gesessen hatte, während sie von ihrem Martyrium erzählte, hatte der Drummer erfolgreich verdrängt. Erst jetzt realisierte er, dass die zutiefst verletzte und geschundene junge Frau noch immer anwesend war. Zitternd hatte sie sich unter ihrer Decke verkrochen und wich seinem Blick aus. Aber auch so erkannte er, dass ihre Augen gerötet waren von den Tränen, die ihr automatisch gekommen waren.  
Sie hatte ihr Innerstes vor ihm ausgebreitet und anstatt, dass er verständnisvolle oder tröstende Worte fand, verschreckte er sie nur noch mehr. Shannon kniff die Lippen zusammen, schnappte sich seine Zigarettenschachtel und tat das, was ihm in diesem Augenblick am einfachsten erschien: er haute ab.  
  
Unfähig, etwas zu sagen oder zu tun, um Shannon zurückzuhalten, blieb Lauren nichts Anderes übrig, als ihm wortlos hinterher zu schauen. Erneut stiegen brennende Tränen in ihre Augen. Sie war verletzt und wütend – verletzt, weil Shannon sie ohne zu zögern einfach allein gelassen hatte und wütend auf sich selber, weil sie sich überhaupt dazu durchgerungen hatte, dem Drummer zu erzählen, was damals während des Springbreaks passiert war.  
  
  
Ein monotones Piepsen drang nach einer Weile an ihr Ohr, doch es dauerte eine Weile, bis es auch ihr Gehirn erreichte und sie den Ton zuordnen konnte: der Alarmton des NOAA-Wetterradars. Skeptisch zog sie die Augenbrauen zusammen, schob die Decke beiseite und schlurfte in Richtung Arbeitszimmer. Ihr PC lief zu dieser Jahreszeit rund um die Uhr, um neue Wetterdaten zu empfangen und zu verarbeiten, allerdings hatte sie nicht ernsthaft damit gerechnet, jetzt relevante Daten zu empfangen.  
Erst einen Tag zuvor hatte sie Shannon damit aufgezogen, dass mit seiner Ankunft in Oklahoma City alle vielversprechenden Gewitterzellen in sich zusammengefallen waren wie Soufflés und die Bildung neuer Zellen unter den gegebenen atmosphärischen Voraussetzungen ebenfalls unwahrscheinlich war. "Du bist schlecht für's Geschäft", hatte sie ihn aufgezogen und ihn in die Seite geknufft, "ich sollte dich gleich in den nächsten Flieger zurück nach LA setzen."  
  
Nun aber zeigten gleich mehrere Diagramme nicht nur vielversprechende, sondern ziemlich eindeutige Indizes an. Ein Schwall Adrenalin schoss automatisch durch Laurens Adern, ließ ihre Fingerspitzen kribbeln, während sie über die Tastatur flogen.  
  
"Gott steh uns bei…", murmelte sie zu sich selbst, bevor sie zum Telefon griff.  
  
  
  
tbc.


	12. For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natürlich wird dieses Kap lange nicht so dramatisch wie das vorherige, selbst ich halte das nicht ewig durch XD
> 
> Fühlt Euch nicht genötigt, Laurens Fachbegriffe in diesem Kapitel verstehen zu wollen, selbst Shannon tut das nicht. *gg*

I sit here locked inside my head  
Remembering everything you said  
The silence gets us nowhere,  
Gets us nowhere way too fast.  
(For You – Staind)  
  
  
  
Als Shannon drei Stunden später wieder zu sich kam, hatte er keine Ahnung, wo er war. Ein verschwommener Blick durch den Raum ließ ihn jedoch vermuten, dass er sich in einer Bar befand.  
  
"Shannon? Shannon! Komm schon, wach auf!", vernahm er Laurens Stimme wie durch einen dumpfen Filter. Mühsam drehte er den Kopf in die andere Richtung. Ihr hübsches Gesicht verschwamm immer wieder vor seinen Augen, so sehr er sich auch darauf konzentrieren wollte. "Fuck, wie viel hast du eigentlich getrunken?"  
  
"Fragen Sie lieber nicht, Miss…", diese Stimme konnte Shannon nicht so recht zuordnen, aber sie schien dem freundlichen alten Mann auf der anderen Seite des Tresens zu gehören. "Packen Sie ihn am besten ins Bett, ich denke, der Tresen war etwas unbequem…"  
  
"Mhm, danke. Schuldet er Ihnen noch was?"  
  
"Nein, hat alles gezahlt, bevor er eingenickt ist. Ein sehr netter Mann – und er liebt Sie wirklich…sofern Sie Lauren sind."  
  
Sie schluckte hart. Beinahe hätte sie es dem Alten sogar geglaubt, wenn Shannon sie nicht einfach nach ihrem Geständnis hätte sitzen lassen. "Na ja, da bin ich mir nicht so sicher….", sie versuchte, Shannon von seinem Barhocker zu ziehen. Immerhin konnte er halbwegs sicher stehen und sogar etwas wackelig laufen – wenn auch nicht wirklich geradeaus. "Komm schon, wir haben heute noch was vor" Etwas unsanft schob sie ihn in ihren Chevrolet und schnallte ihn an.  
  
Mouse, der auf dem Beifahrersitz wartete, schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Du willst ihn nicht ernsthaft in _diesem_ Zustand mitnehmen, oder?"  
  
Lauren suchte Shannons Jackentaschen nach seiner Sonnenbrille ab, fand sie schließlich und schob sie dem Drummer auf die Nase. "Mir bleibt nichts Anderes übrig. Ich kann ihn nicht einfach allein in meiner Wohnung zurücklassen. Außerdem haben wir keine Zeit mehr, dorthin zurückzufahren und ihn abzusetzen. Wir müssen los", befand sie, stieg ein und startete den Wagen.  
  
Mouse sagte nichts, aber sein Blick sprach Bände. Ebenso wie der von Will, der bereits mit Dan in seinem Pickup wartete. Erst als sie eine Weile unterwegs waren, wagte Mouse, Lauren noch mal anzusprechen. "Was ist eigentlich passiert? Als wir gegangen sind, wart ihr beide doch noch gut drauf und jetzt…", sein Blick wanderte zu Shannon, der auf dem Rücksitz seinen Rausch ausschlief, "…jetzt ist er besoffen wie nichts Gutes und du bist stinksauer auf ihn."  
  
"Ich bin nicht sauer auf ihn!", widersprach Lauren und nagte an ihren Fingernägeln, während sie versuchte, sich auf die Straße zu konzentrieren.  
  
"Schon klar…"  
  
"Mouse….lass es einfach gut sein!"  
  
Er seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf, ließ es aber auf sich beruhen, weil er nicht noch mehr Ärger wollte. Stattdessen kramte er den Straßenatlas hervor, bemerkte aber, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, welche Route er überhaupt heraussuchen sollte. Lauren hatte sie alle heute früh mobilisiert und Will das Equipment zusammenpacken lassen, während sie eine Bar nach der anderen in der Umgebung anrief, um zu erfragen, ob Shannon möglicherweise dort aufgetaucht war. Sogar im Krankenhaus hatte sie angerufen, nachdem der Drummer sich nicht mehr gemeldet hatte. Schließlich hatte sie Glück gehabt, als der Besitzer der kleinen Eckkneipe meinte, dass ein Mann, auf den Laurens Beschreibung passte, bei ihm am Tresen eingeschlafen war. Nur hatte Lauren in der Hektik ihre Pläne für den Tag (oder auch die kommenden Tage) für sich behalten und niemand außer ihr wusste, wohin sie eigentlich fuhren. "Uhm….nur mal so interessehalber: haben wir eine Route?"  
  
"Shit. Klar. Nördlich von Lubbock sieht es ziemlich gut aus", erklärte sie, bemerkte jedoch den skeptischen Blick ihres Navigators, "Ja, wir fahren bis nach Texas. Glaub mir, das was sich da zusammenbraut, sind die sechs Stunden Autofahrt wert!"  
  
"Wenn wir es überhaupt in sechs Stunden schaffen…", meinte Mouse und griff nach dem Funkgerät, "Dan, check mal das CAPE-Signal in der Gegend um Lubbock. Wir sind heute etwas länger unterwegs."  
  
  
Auf halber Strecke machte die Gruppe Halt an einer Raststätte; Will fuhr seinen Truck in Richtung Starbucks-Drive-In, Lauren lenkte ihren Suburban zum gegenüberliegenden McDonald's. "Aufwachen, Little Drummer Boy" sie hatte sich nach hinten umgedreht und knuffte Shannon in die Seite.  
  
"Mmmm, hell….", murrte der Schlagzeuger und drehte seinen Kopf vom Fenster weg.  
  
"Könnte daran liegen, dass wir es bereits Mittag haben. Komm schon, wach auf."  
  
Shannon hob seinen Kopf ein Stück an und schaute sich planlos um. "Wo zur Hölle sind wir?", er nahm die Sonnenbrille ab und rieb sich über die Augen, unter denen sich deutlich dunkle Schatten abzeichneten.  
  
"Childress, Texas. McDonald's, um genau zu sein. Cheeseburger und Cola?"  
  
"Ein paar von deinen Naproxen und Kaffee wären mir lieber…", gab Shannon zu und gähnte herzhaft, bevor er sich erneut umschaute. Noch immer schien er nicht ganz begriffen zu haben, wo sie waren und was sie dort machten.  
  
"Um Kaffee kümmert sich Will, Schmerztabletten hab ich dir in deine Tasche gepackt", entgegnete Lauren und deutete auf die Umhängetasche auf dem freien Platz neben dem Drummer, "zusammen mit deiner Kameraausrüstung. Falls du überhaupt geradeaus gucken kannst, um halbwegs brauchbare Fotos zu machen – zehn Cheeseburger und fünf große Colas, bitte", bestellte sie bei dem seelenlosen Lautsprecher und eine blechern knarzende Stimme nannte den zu zahlenden Betrag. Lauren fuhr weiter in Richtung Ausgabefenster.  
  
"Wie hast du mich gefunden?", wollte Shannon wissen und Mouse lauschte auf. Bisher war der Unterhaltung zwischen dem Schlagzeuger und Lauren nicht viel zu entnehmen gewesen, aber jetzt schien die Sache etwas interessanter zu werden.  
  
"Unwichtig. Hauptsache ist doch, dass du mit uns auf Tour bist, oder?", selbst Shannon, der immer noch nicht ganz bei sich war, blieb der eisige Unterton in ihrer Stimme nicht verborgen und er schämte sich zutiefst, als seine Erinnerung langsam zurückkehrte. Am liebsten hätte er sich auf der Stelle bei ihr entschuldigt, ihr gesagt, dass es ihm ohne Ende leid tat, dass er sich wie ein kompletter Idiot benommen hatte, aber leider musste er damit noch warten, bis sie allein oder die anderen zumindest außer Hörweite waren.  
  
Schweigend schluckte er zwei Pillen, nahm dankend seine zwei Cheeseburger und seine Cola an sich und sehnte Will mit dem Kaffee herbei.  
  
  
"Dan, wie sieht der Lifted Index aus?", wollte Lauren über Funk wissen, als sie zurück auf der Straße waren.  
  
"Minus 30. Das CAPE ist mittlerweile bei knapp 3000 Kilojoule."  
  
"Jetzt schon? Fuck!", Lauren trat automatisch aufs Gaspedal, "Wenn die Konvektion sich so weiter entwickelt, finden wir nur noch Trümmer vor, wenn wir da sind. Mouse, schau mal nach, ob es eine schnellere Route ins Kampfgebiet gibt."  
  
Shannon verstand nur die Hälfte von dem, was Lauren da redete. Wenn überhaupt. Er war froh, dass er sich bereits im Vorfeld ein wenig mit dem Stormchasen beschäftigt hatte, auch wenn ihn die ganzen meteorologischen Fachbegriffe grundsätzlich abgeschreckt hatten. Lauren hatte ihm einen Einführungscrashkurs gegeben, aber selbst der half ihm im Moment nicht wirklich weiter. Sie hatte ihm zwar erklärt, wie ein Gewitter im besten Fall funktionieren musste, um einen Tornado zu gebären, hatte dabei aber ziemlich schnell gemerkt, dass Shannon mit Begriffen wie Auf- und Abwind, atmosphärischer Instabilität und Mesozyklon nichts anfangen konnte und ihre Erläuterungen so stark wie möglich vereinfacht.  
Allerdings war bei ihm angekommen, dass sie offenbar noch zu weit vom 'Kampfgebiet' weg waren, um es noch rechtzeitig zu erreichen. Sein Blick hatte sich am Horizont festgeheftet, an dem sich bereits die ersten Wolken begannen aufzuschichten und dabei blumenkohlförmig aufquollen. Das war ein gutes Zeichen – allerdings nicht, solange sie zu weit entfernt waren.  
  
"Hier gibt's nichts. Petrus hat sich mal wieder entschieden, mitten im Nirgendwo zu spielen", entgegnete Mouse, der sowohl in seinen Karten, als auch per Laptop nach einer schnelleren Route geforscht hatte. "Drück einfach aufs Gas und lass dich nicht erwischen."  
  
"Ist mir ehrlich gesagt lieber, wenn wir mitten ins Nirgendwo fahren müssen – nicht nur, weil die Sicht besser ist, sondern weil alles weit weg von jeglicher Zivilisation passiert", Lauren trat das Gaspedal noch ein Stück weiter durch, "Und die Sheriffs trauen sich bei dem Wetter sowieso nicht vor die Tür."  
  
  
Zwei Stunden später hatte sich das Szenario draußen komplett gewandelt. Wo der Himmel vorher noch in strahlendem Blau die Felder am Horizont berührte, überdeckte er sie nun in einem bedrohlichen Schwarz, das Shannon noch nie gesehen hatte. Bereits seit einiger Zeit klebte der Drummer förmlich an seinem Fenster und versuchte, aus dem fahrenden Auto so gut es ging Fotos zu schießen, aber sie waren alle unscharf – kein Wunder, bei dem Tempo, das Lauren an den Tag legte.  
  
"Du bekommst deine Bilder schon noch, Drummer Boy. Verlass dich drauf. Wir sind bald da", versicherte sie, obwohl Shannon keine Ahnung hatte, was sie da so sicher machte. Mouse drehte sich zu ihm um und formte mit den Lippen stumm die Worte "weibliche Intuition".  
  
Wenig später brachten sie ihre Autos auf einem schotterigen Feldweg zum Stehen. Zögernd stieg Shannon aus und begutachtete die Umgebung: ringsherum gab es nichts als weites Feld – und keinerlei Unterschlupfmöglichkeiten. Er beobachtete Dan und Will dabei, wie sie seltsam aussehende technische Geräte aufbauten und irgendwelche Daten am Computer abglichen. Mouse hatte sich mit seinem Laptop zurückgezogen und suchte nach Notfallrouten, falls die Zelle ihre Meinung ändern und doch in ihre Richtung ziehen sollte. Lauren stand allein an die Stoßstange ihres SUVs gelehnt und starrte in die Wolkenmasse, die nun vereinzelt von giftgrünen Fäden durchzogen wurde. Zögernd schlenderte Shannon zu ihr herüber, die Kamera und das Stativ dabei im festen Griff.  
  
"Wir müssen uns auf großen Hagel einstellen", sagte sie und erklärte, dass die grüne Erscheinung des Himmels darauf zurückzuführen war, dass das Licht durch die vereisten Hagelkristalle anders gebrochen wurde. "Siehst du dort die Wallcloud?", fragte sie und deutete auf die Absenkung der Wolkenmasse an der Unterseite des Gewitters. "Darauf solltest du deine Kamera richten. Wenn wir heute einen Tornado zu sehen bekommen, taucht er höchstwahrscheinlich dort auf. Und es sollte nicht mehr allzu lange dauern – siehst du die Rotation? Ich glaube, es wird heftig."  
  
Shannon seufzte und baute sein Stativ auf, richtete seine Kamera aus, wie Lauren es gesagt hatte und lehnte sich dann neben sie an den Chevrolet, um das gespenstische Naturschauspiel vor seinen Augen zu verfolgen. "Es tut mir Leid", murmelte er schließlich kaum hörbar, wagte es jedoch nicht, Lauren dabei anzusehen. Sie antwortete nichts – wahrscheinlich hatte er das auch verdient. "Ich…ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich sagen soll. Oder tun soll. Ich war so…so….verfickt wütend. Bin es immer noch. Ich schwöre dir, du hast keine Ahnung, was ich mit diesem verdammten Wichser am liebsten anstellen würde, sollte ich je….", er brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf. Das alles ging in eine völlig andere Richtung als eine aufrichtige Entschuldigung bei Lauren. "Ich weiß, dass ich genau das Falsche getan habe, aber ich hatte Schiss – dass ich dich noch mehr erschrecke und dass du….keine Ahnung….Angst vor mir kriegst oder so was…"  
  
Lauren senkte den Blick und schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen. "Ich weiß, dass du nicht so bist wie er", entgegnete sie schließlich versöhnlich, "zumindest weiß es mein Verstand. Aber tief in mir drinnen, da ist immer noch dieses Gefühl, das ich nicht rational erklären kann. Und das macht mich fertig!"  
  
Das passt zu ihr, dachte Shannon und beobachtete Lauren eine Weile stumm. Sie war nun mal mit Leib und Seele Wissenschaftlerin und sie liebte es, komplexe Vorgänge vollkommen nachvollziehbar begründen zu können. Dass sich manche Dinge nun mal nicht erklären ließen, durfte in ihren Augen nicht sein. "Trotzdem hätte ich nicht einfach abhauen und mir die Kante geben dürfen. Ich hatte nur keine Ahnung, wie ich damit umgehen soll. Es hat mich ehrlich total umgehauen. Ich kann mir nicht mal vorstellen, wie es dir gehen muss oder wie es dir damals ergangen ist."  
  
"Na ja, das weiß so gut wie niemand", sagte sie schließlich und hob den Blick wieder in Richtung Himmel. "Meine Grandma wollte nichts davon hören und hat mich rausgeschmissen, meinte, ich hätte mich ihm angeboten wie ein billiges Flittchen. In der Schule hat er damit herumgeprahlt, wie gut er es der 'eisernen Jungfrau' besorgt hätte und ich stand allein da. Ich hab niemandem davon erzählt, nicht mal meiner Freundin, bei der ich bis zum Abschluss untergekommen bin. Ich hielt es für besser, alle in dem Glauben zu lassen, es sei so gewesen, wie er behauptet hat."  
  
"Du hast ihn nicht angezeigt?", wollte Shannon schließlich beinahe schockiert wissen. Er spürte, wie die unbändige Wut auf diesen Wichser wieder hoch kochte.  
  
"Niemand hätte mir geglaubt! Er war der Schwarm aller Mädchen auf der Schule – und der Sohn eines Polizisten. Irgendwann hab ich sogar selber geglaubt, dass ich zuviel getrunken und er leichtes Spiel hatte. Außerdem – was hätte es gebracht, nur ihn anzuzeigen? Sie waren zu zweit. Warum weiß ich nicht, wahrscheinlich hätte der Bastard sich alleine niemals getraut…und ich weiß bis heute nicht, wer der andere Kerl war. Ich weiß nur, dass er viel älter war. Könnte der Typ vom Kiosk des Motels gewesen sein, aber ich bin mir eben nicht sicher. Und wie hätte ich das beweisen sollen?"  
  
"Trotzdem! Du kannst den verfickten Scheißkerl doch nicht einfach so davonkommen lassen! Was ist, wenn er es danach noch mal gemacht hat? Und noch mal?", er bemühte sich, nicht allzu laut zu werden, damit die anderen nichts von ihrer Unterhaltung mitbekamen. Dennoch konnte er es absolut nicht verstehen.  
  
"Dann hoffe ich, dass die Mädchen und Frauen den Mut hatten, das zu tun, was ich nicht konnte", murmelte sie heiser. Jetzt war es auch zu spät, daran noch irgendetwas zu ändern. Die Sache war mehr als zehn Jahre her.  
  
Shannon senkte den Blick und nagte an seiner Unterlippe. "Weiß es Will?"  
  
Lauren nickte. "Wie gesagt waren wir damals auf derselben Highschool. Er hat das Gerede mitgekriegt, aber sich nicht weiter darum gekümmert. Als wir dann zusammen auf dem College waren, hat er wohl gemerkt, dass mit mir irgendwas nicht stimmte und dann Eins und Eins zusammengezählt. Das war es, was ich meinte, als ich ihr damals davon erzählt habe, wie schwer es für mich früher war, weil er alles über mich wusste."  
  
Der Drummer nickte, doch bevor er noch etwas entgegnen konnte, hörte er bereits Dans aufgeregte Stimme hinter sich: "Lauren, ich glaube, es geht los!", er deutete abwechselnd auf seine Daten auf dem Laptop und auf die Gewitterzelle. Shannon hatte während der Unterhaltung mit Lauren völlig vergessen, wo sie überhaupt waren. Er sagte sich, dass das Chasen für ihn gerade komplett nebensächlich war.  
  
Und dennoch konnte er seinen Blick nicht von dem pechschwarzen Trichter lösen, der sich wie von Geisterhand aus der rotierenden Wolkenbasis herabsenkte, als würde er vom Boden angezogen werden. Mit offenem Mund schoss er ein Foto nach dem anderen, beobachtete das beinahe unwirkliche Treiben nur wenige Meilen von ihnen entfernt. Es war ein Bild, wie Shannon es bisher nur in den zahlreichen Videos auf youtube oder im Film gesehen hatte, aber von dem er bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht geglaubt hätte, es jemals mit eigenen Augen zu sehen.  
  
Sein Puls raste und er schluckte hart, als der Funnel schließlich den Boden erreichte und sogleich eine massive Staubwolke aufwirbelte. Langsam verstand er, warum Lauren das alles hier tat und warum sie solchen Gefallen daran hatte. Es erschien ihm beinahe surreal, dass überhaupt irgendetwas irdisches gleichzeitig so zerstörerisch und faszinierend schön sein konnte.  
  
"Oh mein Gott, Lauren, siehst du das?" Will, der das ganze Schauspiel filmte, deutete aufgeregt auf den Tornado. "Es bildet sich noch einer – wir haben einen Multiple-Vortex-Tornado! Jackpot!"  
  
Tatsächlich bildete sich neben dem eigentlichen Funnel noch ein weiterer Trichter, der mit dem ersten um ein gemeinsames Zentrum zu rotieren schien. Zusammen bildeten sie einen weit größeren Trichter, der alles, was sich ihm in den Weg stellte, kurzerhand aufzusaugen schien. Shannon warf einen Blick zu Lauren und erst jetzt wurde ihm die ironische Parallele zwischen ihr und dem Schauspiel vor seinen Augen bewusst: Sie war beinahe aus dem Nichts in sein Leben getreten, und doch hatte er das Unheil schon lange kommen sehen. Sie wirbelte auf eine beinahe unnatürlich perfekte Art sein komplettes Leben durcheinander und legte seine Welt dabei unweigerlich in Schutt und Asche. Und jetzt sah es beinahe so aus, als würden nichts als Trümmer und Schmerz zurückbleiben. Der Drummer senkte den Blick und schluckte hart, wurde aber sogleich von Lauren aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
  
"Shannon – sollte ich jemals gesagt haben, du seiest schlecht fürs Geschäft, nehme ich alles zurück!", meinte sie lachend, "Und wag es ja nicht, jemals wieder nach LA zurückzufliegen!"  
  
  
tbc.


	13. Best Laid Plans

_You don't like it in the shadows_  
 _You won't let me shine a light_  
 _I would wash away your troubles_  
 _But it seems the more that I hold on_  
 _The more that you let go_  
 _And I know, you better let somebody love you_  
 _Or find yourself on your own_  
 _(Best Laid Plans – James Blunt)_  
  
  
  
Nach dem anstrengenden und kräftezehrenden Tag auf der Straße waren sie alle müde und geschafft und so war es kein Wunder, dass sie kollektiv beschlossen, nicht mehr die komplette Fahrt nach Hause anzutreten, sondern unterwegs Halt in einem Motel zu machen.  
  
Lauren verteilte die Zimmerschlüssel, drei insgesamt, und versuchte so gut es ging, Shannons fragenden Blick zu ignorieren, als sie sich noch mal an Dan wandte, der sich bereits mit Will gemeinsam für ein Zimmer zusammengefunden hatte. "Mach dich am besten gleich an die Auswertung deiner Daten, dann kann ich heute Abend noch einen Blick darauf werfen, oder….du kannst mir auch den Laptop geben, dann mach ich es selbst", fügte sie hinzu, als Dan demonstrativ gähnte. Allerdings schien er sich mit dem Gedanken, jemand anderen an seinen Computer zu lassen, noch weniger wohl zu fühlen, als nicht direkt schlafen gehen zu können.  
Endlich schenkte sie auch Shannon ihre Aufmerksamkeit: "Also, wir halten es immer so: Ein Doppelzimmer und zwei Einzelzimmer, eines davon bekomme prinzipiell ich, erstens, weil ich zahle und zweitens, weil ich immer noch länger arbeite und niemanden stören möchte. Da du nun dabei bist, haben wir zwei Doppel- und ein Einzelzimmer. Und diesmal bestehe ich nicht auf der Extrawurst…" Shannon lächelte bereits, da er sich insgeheim darüber freute, das ruhige Einzelzimmer zu bekommen und seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Und sich vielleicht von der durchzechten Nacht zu erholen. Nur leider waren seine Gedanken viel zu vorschnell, da Lauren noch gar nicht fertig war. "…sondern ich lasse dich entscheiden, ob du dir lieber ein Zimmer mit Mouse oder mit mir teilen willst."  
  
"Oh, uhm….", Shannon räusperte sich; sein Blick flog automatisch zu Mouse, der bereits grinsend mit den Augenbrauen wackelte. So sehr er den jungen Mann auch mochte, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, sich ein Zimmer mit ihm zu teilen. Allerdings brauchte es keinen Doktortitel, um sich vorstellen zu können, dass es noch andere Gründe dafür gab, warum sich Lauren grundsätzlich ein Einzelzimmer nahm, daher sträubte sich Shannon auch an dieser Stelle. Am liebsten wäre ihm daher – vom Komfort mal abgesehen – tatsächlich das Einzelzimmer gewesen, aber das konnte er ja kaum als Gast für sich beanspruchen. "Mir ist es egal", bog er eine Halbwahrheit zurecht und spielte Lauren den Ball zurück. Was Mouse am liebsten gewesen wäre, war wohl sowieso für sie alle offensichtlich.  
  
Lauren seufzte. "Von mir aus. Dann nehmen wir das Doppelzimmer und Mouse kann sich in seinem Einzelzimmer meinetwegen mit dem Typen von der Schlüsselausgabe vergnügen."  
  
  
Shannon hatte es sich mit seinem Handy auf einer Bank im Innenhof des Motels gemütlich gemacht, damit Lauren auf dem Zimmer in Ruhe arbeiten konnte. Außerdem gab es ihm die Möglichkeit, selber in Ruhe zu telefonieren und seinem Bruder ausgiebig von der Chase zu erzählen. Und auch davon, dass sie die Nacht im Motel verbringen würden.  
  
"Soso, ihr teilt euch also ein Zimmer, hm? So langsam wird aus der Sache ja doch noch was! Wird ja auch langsam mal Zeit", meinte Jared und selbst durchs Telefon konnte Shannon seinen Bruder grinsen hören.  
  
Der Drummer senkte den Blick und trat gegen einen kleinen Stein, der irgendwo von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurde. Der Abend war erstaunlich warm, beinahe schwül und es war kein einziger Stern zu sehen. "Das wohl eher nicht. Ich glaube, ich bin ganz froh, wenn ich wieder zu Hause bin", gestand er schließlich.  
  
"Also neulich konntest du gar nicht schnell genug zu ihr kommen. Was ist denn eigentlich los mit euch? Wusste nicht, dass es für Mann und Frau so schwer sein kann, auf einen gemeinsamen Nenner zu kommen."  
  
"Könnte daran liegen, dass dein kleinster gemeinsamer Nenner mit einer Frau grundsätzlich Sex ist, das ist nun wirklich nicht schwer", entgegnete Shannon und biss sich automatisch auf die Unterlippe. Selbst in dem Punkt konnten er und Lauren niemals übereinkommen. "Im Normalfall zumindest."  
  
"Liegt es an ihr oder an dir? Hast du jetzt komplett das Ufer gewechselt und ich sollte Tomo schon mal vorwarnen, dass du ihn doch noch bespringen willst?"  
  
"Weder noch, nein, nein", beantwortete der Ältere die Fragen genervt der Reihe nach und seufzte. "Und mit Tomo reden werde ich so oder so, wenn ich wieder da bin", beschloss er und setzte sich auf. Das Gespräch zwischen ihnen beiden war ohnehin schon lange überfällig.  
  
Jared beschloss, dass es besser war, das Thema zu wechseln. "Wann kommst du wieder? Ich hab einen neuen Song, den ich dir vorspielen will."  
  
"Noch einer? Ich dachte, wir hätten das Material für das Album komplett ausgesucht."  
  
Diesmal war Jared derjenige, der um Worte verlegen war, was Shannon sagte, dass es seinem Bruder ernst war mit dem Song. "Du wirst ihn mögen. Ich hab ihn erst heute fertig geschrieben."  
  
"Hat das Kind schon einen Namen?"  
  
"Mhm. Dachte an 'Hurricane'."  
  
"Wie bist du darauf nur gekommen?!" Shannon lachte automatisch, wurde dann jedoch wieder ernst und kam auf Jareds Frage zurück: "Mein Flieger geht übrigens in drei Tagen. Und ich bin schon sehr gespannt auf den Song."  
  
  
Nachdem Shannon aufgelegt hatte, blieb er eine Weile alleine auf der Bank sitzen und dachte nach. Er fragte sich, ob es vielleicht von Anfang an ein Fehler gewesen war, die Arbeit am Album zu unterbrechen und herzukommen. Er hatte einige Sachen erfahren, von denen er wusste, dass sie ihn wahrscheinlich für den Rest seines Lebens verfolgen würden. Weitere Wahrheiten, die er bis dahin gut verdrängt hatte und nie hätte wissen sollen. Andererseits wusste er jetzt zumindest, woran er war und konnte vielleicht weiter machen, in eine andere Richtung schauen und sich auf andere Dinge konzentrieren. "Bullshit", murmelte er zu sich selbst und schüttelte den Kopf, da er genau wusste, dass er Lauren sowieso niemals einfach so aus dem Kopf bekommen würde.  
  
"Klingt so, als könntest du auch ein Bier vertragen", hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme neben sich und fuhr herum. Er war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er überhaupt nicht gemerkt hatte, dass Will sich ihm genähert hatte. Zu der Anlage gehörte ein 24-Stunden-Diner, in dessen Richtung Will jetzt nickte. Shannon stimmte zu.  
  
  
Sie saßen sich an einem kleinen Tisch am Fenster gegenüber, keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort, während sie auf ihr Bier warteten. Shannons Augen mussten sich erst an das grelle Neonlicht gewöhnen, die Leuchtröhre zwei Tische weiter funktionierte nicht richtig und zuckte in unregelmäßigen Abständen nervös auf.  
  
"Lauren hat mir von eurer Chase damals im Mai '99 erzählt…", begann der Schlagzeuger schließlich und beobachtete, wie die Bedienung das Tablett mit den zwei Bierflaschen staksig zu ihrem Tisch balancierte.  
  
"Das war keine Chase, das war Wahnsinn", entgegnete Will und nahm das Bier dankend an sich, trank einen großen Schluck und fuhr dann fort: "Allerdings würde mich ja schon interessieren, was sie dir da erzählt hat…"  
  
Shannon trank ebenfalls einen Schluck und zuckte dann mit den Achseln. "Na ja, nicht viel. Dass so einiges schief gelaufen ist mit ihren Berechnungen und ihr viel zu nah dran wart. Und dass du euch beiden den Arsch gerettet hast."  
  
Will lachte kurz auf; ein Lachen, welches Shannon zunächst nicht einordnen konnte. Allerdings konnte es nur bedeuten, dass Lauren ihm entweder kompletten Bullshit erzählt hatte, um ihn ruhig zu stellen oder dass sie nur die halbe Wahrheit erzählt hatte. Er wusste nicht, was er schlimmer gefunden hätte. "Ja, ich hab uns beiden den Arsch gerettet, das stimmt. Die Frage ist nur: wollte sie auch gerettet werden?"  
  
Shannon horchte auf. Alles, was Lauren in der Nacht zuvor erzählt hatte, bahnte sich langsam wieder seinen Weg an die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins und er bekam ein ungutes Gefühl. Lauren hatte ihm damals am Strand auch erzählt, dass sie unbedingt alleine hatte fahren wollen und dass Will sich ihr mehr oder weniger aufgedrängt hatte. "Sie wollte es…", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst und trank noch einen großen Schluck Bier, "sie wollte mitten rein."  
  
Will nickte. "Sie hatte in den Wochen vorher immer so seltsame Andeutungen gemacht, deswegen hab ich so was geahnt und bin mitgefahren. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob ihr bewusst ist, dass sie sich dreimal von mir losgerissen hat, um zu Fuß in Richtung dieses Monstrums zu rennen. Es war, als sei sie komplett ausgewechselt gewesen, kaum dass wir uns ins Auto gesetzt hatten und losgefahren waren; sie ist wie eine Verrückte mitten in den Bärenkäfig gerast. Ganz ehrlich: Ich hatte unterwegs solchen Schiss, dass ich aussteigen und sie alleine weiterfahren lassen wollte. Weiß nicht, ob sie überhaupt mitgekriegt hat, wie ich sie angeschrien habe. Ich glaube, sie hat erst wieder wahrgenommen, dass ich auch noch neben ihr saß, als ich ihr ins Lenkrad gegriffen habe. Sonst wären wir beide wahrscheinlich damals draufgegangen."  
  
Shannon hörte Will aufmerksam zu. Den Teil der Geschichte hatte Lauren in ihrer Erzählung natürlich weggelassen. Er war dankbar dafür, dass Will so groß und kräftig war, dass er Lauren in dem engen Bewässerungsrohr mühelos unter sich begraben konnte. Auch wenn Shannon mit seinem jetzigen Wissen davon ausging, dass ihr genau das in der Situation mit Sicherheit noch mehr Angst eingejagt haben musste.  
  
"Nimm es ihr nicht übel", riss Will ihn schließlich aus seinen Gedanken, "sie hat damals, uhm….ziemlich viel durchgemacht."  
  
"Ich weiß", murmelte Shannon kaum hörbar und starrte zum Fenster, aber alles, was er dank der Dunkelheit draußen und dem Neonlicht innen erkennen konnte, war sein eigenes Spiegelbild. "Sie hat es mir erzählt."  
  
"Bist du deswegen abgehauen und hast dir die Kante gegeben?!"  
  
Der Drummer nickte. "Schätze schon. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ich so was gehört oder mitbekommen habe. Aber es war das erste Mal, dass es mir eine Person erzählt hat, die ich…", er brach ab und seufzte. Tat sich noch immer schwer damit, zuzugeben, dass das, was er inzwischen für Lauren empfand, weit über simple Verliebtheit hinausging. "…eine Person, die mir so nahe steht", korrigierte er rasch und trank das restliche Bier mit einem Zug aus.  
  
"Versteh schon. Ich will nur, dass dir eins klar ist", begann Will und beugte sich ein Stück vor. Die Freundlichkeit in seinem Blick war verschwunden, stattdessen funkelten seine Augen Shannon jetzt eindringlich an. "Sie ist mittlerweile über den Punkt, an dem sie im Mai '99 noch war, hinweg. Das muss einfach so bleiben, denn sonst verlieren wir sie. Wir, die sie seit Jahren kennen. Sie wird das nicht noch mal durchmachen wollen."  
  
"Nur weil du sie länger kennst, musst du nicht so tun, als würde sie mir nichts bedeuten."  
  
"Hör zu, du Rockstar: das hier ist nicht deine Welt, klar? Das hier ist unsere Welt – und auch ihre. Im Grunde hast du hier überhaupt nichts zu suchen. Und sie hat genauso wenig in deiner Welt zu suchen. Ich will nicht, dass du ihr 'nen Song schreibst, ich will nicht, dass ihr Name in irgendeiner Widmung auf der CD steht, kapiert? Halt sie einfach aus der ganzen Sache raus. Dass sie dir was bedeutet, ist einen Scheißdreck wert, wenn du ihr noch mehr wehtust!"  
  
Shannon stand auf und legte das Geld für sein Bier auf den Tisch. "Unsere Songs schreibt mein Bruder", murmelte er und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Zimmer, in der Hoffnung, dass Lauren mit ihrer Arbeit fertig war oder sie ihn zumindest nicht am Schlafen hindern würde.  
  
  
Als Shannon das Zimmer betrat, saß Lauren nicht mehr am Laptop, sondern ließ sich vom Fernseher berieseln. Sogleich lächelte sie ihn an, schien aber zu merken, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte. "Hab mir beinahe schon Sorgen um dich gemacht", bemerkte sie und machte den Ton leiser.  
  
Shannon ließ sich rücklings auf das riesige Kingsize-Bett fallen, alle Viere von sich gestreckt. Es wäre ihm sogar noch lieber gewesen, wenn Lauren doch noch gearbeitet hätte, denn dann hätte er zumindest nicht reden müssen. "War mit Will ein Bier trinken", murmelte er und rückte ein Stück hoch, um dem Fernsehprogramm besser folgen zu können. Doch natürlich schaltete Lauren den Fernseher aus.  
  
"Kommt ihr beide miteinander klar?"  
  
"Nicht wirklich. Ich glaube, er hasst mich abgöttisch."  
  
Lauren lachte. "Das hab ich mir fast gedacht. Was hat er zu dir gesagt?"  
  
Shannon schüttelte den Kopf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er hatte wenig Lust, wie ein kleines Kind bei Lauren petzen zu gehen, weil Will böse zu ihm gewesen war. Das Gespräch der beiden Männer ging sie nichts an – auch wenn es darin um sie ging. Aber andererseits hatte sie ihm auch nicht alles verraten. "Ich glaube, er freut sich wahnsinnig, wenn ich zurück in LA bin und ich dich nicht mehr so oft sehe. Was er darüber denkt, dass wir beide uns jetzt ein Zimmer teilen, will ich lieber gar nicht wissen…", er machte eine Pause und schaute Lauren nachdenklich an. "Ist das auch wirklich okay für dich?"  
  
Sie nickte zwar, wirkte dabei aber etwas unschlüssig. "Ich denke schon. Wenn wir das Licht anlassen können und du versprichst, dass du deine Hände bei dir behältst."  
  
Shannon stutzte und räusperte sich. "Da wir gerade davon sprechen – damals beim Minigolf, da hab ich meine Hände nicht wirklich bei mir behalten. Oder wenn wir gemeinsam einen Film geschaut haben, dann hab ich dich immer im Arm gehalten. Und das war in Ordnung?" Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte Shannon noch nicht die geringste Ahnung gehabt, was Lauren widerfahren war, für ihn war es das Normalste auf der Welt gewesen, ihr irgendwie seine Zuneigung zu zeigen. Nur jetzt schreckte er komplett davor zurück.  
  
"Nein, war es nicht. Aber irgendwie auch schon", begann Lauren schließlich, merkte aber, dass sie Shannon damit vollkommen verwirrt hatte. "Es war verdammt schwierig und anfangs hat sich alles in mir dagegen gesträubt, aber andererseits….wollte ich es ja auch. Ich mochte dich von Anfang an und es fühlte sich seltsam gut an, deine Nähe zu spüren. Du warst so…liebevoll. Das bist du immer. Und es bringt mich beinahe um, weil ich dir nichts dafür zurückgeben kann."  
  
Shannon schluckte hart. Lauren hatte ihm mehr oder weniger bereits gestanden, dass sie genauso empfand wie er und dass sie sich allein wegen des Traumas ihrer Vergangenheit eine Beziehung für unmöglich hielt. Dabei hatte sie bereits gezeigt, dass sie es durchaus zulassen konnte, wenn sie einander nahe waren, wenn er sie festhielt. "Und wenn wir es langsam angehen? Glaub mir, ich hab Zeit – und außerdem bin ich eh so gut wie nie da…" Es war ein verzweifelter Versuch und so wie er es sagte, klang es beinahe erbärmlich.  
  
Lauren versuchte sich an einem mitfühlenden Lächeln, scheiterte jedoch und senkte den Blick. "Ich weiß, dass du dich wie ein Versuchskaninchen für mich fühlen musst. Als habe ich an dir ausprobieren wollen, wie weit ich bereit bin zu gehen, egal, was dabei mit dir passiert, aber das stimmt nicht. Ich liebe dich auch, Shannon. Aber mach dir nichts vor: du bist ein Mann und du hast Bedürfnisse, die ich dir nicht erfüllen kann. Es tut mir leid…", mit diesen Worten beugte sie sich ein Stück vor und nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde berührten ihre warmen Lippen seinen Mund. Doch viel zu schnell war die Berührung vorbei; sie nahm die kaum spürbare Wärme mit und zurück blieb nur kalte Leere.  
  
Das war mit Abstand die liebevollste Abfuhr, die Shannon je bekommen hatte – und auch die schmerzhafteste.  
  
  
  
tbc.


	14. Every Little Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In diesem Kapitel wird es endlich auch mal wieder ein bisschen "Marsiger", Shannon macht sich auf den Weg zurück nach LA und dann ist ja eigentlich auch schon lange ein Gespräch mit Tomo fällig...  
> Mehr wird nicht verraten, ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel

_I wish I could be_  
 _Every little thing you wanted_  
 _All the time_  
 _Sometimes_  
 _(Every little thing – Dishwalla)_  
  
  
  
Shannon war froh, als er wieder zurück in LA war. Die Tage nach dem Gespräch mit Lauren im Motel waren für ihn der Horror und er wollte nur noch weg. Andererseits wusste er auch, dass er Lauren danach für eine Weile nicht wiedersehen würde, und deshalb wollte er die Zeit mit ihr so gut es ging auskosten. Obwohl sie sie beide bemühten, sich so zu verhalten, wie sie es während ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit in LA getan hatten, wirkte es irgendwie gekünstelt. Und trotzdem wollte keiner von ihnen beiden als erstes loslassen, als sie sich am Flughafen mit einer langen Umarmung voneinander verabschiedeten.  
  
  
Als Shannon endlich zu Hause angekommen war, ließ Jared ihn kaum Luft holen, überhäufte ihn mit Fragen über Lauren, wie es mit ihr lief, ob er bei der Chase ein paar gute Fotos machen konnte und trotzdem konnte sich der Drummer nur dazu durchringen, die Kurzversion von der Kurzversion zu erzählen. Was Lauren ihm im Vertrauen erzählt hatte, ging Jared nun wirklich nichts an und dass gerade deswegen nichts aus ihnen beiden werden konnte, auch nicht. Jared ließ es zum Glück fürs Erste auf sich beruhen, aber wahrscheinlich auch nur, weil er es kaum erwarten konnte, Shannon endlich sein neuestes Baby vorzustellen.  
  
"Bist du bei dem Titel geblieben?", wollte der Ältere wissen, als Jared am Klavier Platz nahm und der Sänger nickte. Er begann zu spielen und obwohl Shannon eigentlich viel zu müde und zu erschöpft war, als dass er wirklich Lust gehabt hätte, den Song anzuhören, war er von der ersten Zeile an gebannt.  
Kopfschüttelnd suchte er eine Weile nach Worten, nachdem Jared aufgehört hatte und doch fiel ihm nichts ein, was seine Reaktion auf den Song passend beschrieben hätte. "Ich frage mich echt manchmal, woher du deine Ideen bekommst…", gestand er schließlich und verspürte das dringende Bedürfnis nach einer Zigarette.  
  
"War es 'ne gute Idee oder 'ne schlechte Idee?", wollte Jared wissen und klappte das Klavier zu.  
  
"Verdammt gut sogar", nuschelte Shannon, der sich gerade eine Kippe zwischen die Lippen geschoben und angezündet hatte. "Wie gesagt, ich frag mich nur, woher du die Inspiration für so was bekommst. Hast du es Tomo schon vorgespielt?" Er wusste nicht, inwieweit die beiden gemeinsam ohne ihn vielleicht am Album weitergearbeitet hatten oder ob Jared alleine gebastelt hatte.  
  
"Er fand es auch gut", gestand der Jüngere und beobachtete seinen Bruder skeptisch. Shannon hatte angedeutet, dass er endlich mit Tomo reden wollte – zu spät, wenn es nach Jared ging – aber er war sowieso der Meinung, dass Shannon schon vorher wieder kneifen würde. "Er kommt morgen vorbei, dann wollen wir weiterarbeiten. Ich hab gedacht, ich gönne dir einen Tag Ruhe."  
  
"Wie entgegenkommend. Aber ehrlich gesagt kann ich es kaum erwarten, mich endlich wieder an die Drums zu setzen."  
  
"Battle of One?", wollte Jared vorsichtig wissen und ging im Geiste schon mal sein Adressbuch durch, um sich zu überlegen, bei wem er wohl die nächsten zwei Stunden Unterschlupf finden konnte, während Shannon sich abreagierte.  
  
Doch der Drummer schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, gib mir was Neues. Ich würde mich lieber ein wenig 'kreativ' austoben…"  
  
"Da du es sowieso gerade erwähnst: Tomo und ich haben uns noch mal über den Song unterhalten, den du da immer auf der Gitarre spielst….", begann Jared, aber Shannon schnitt ihm sogleich das Wort ab.  
  
"Das ist kein Song, sondern einfach nur eine Melodie und die Antwort ist Nein. Obwohl sie Lauren auch gefallen hat."  
  
"Du hast es ihr vorgespielt?!", wollte Jared ungläubig wissen. Das sah seinem Bruder überhaupt nicht ähnlich. Es kam selten genug vor, dass Shannon zur Gitarre griff und wenn er es tat, dann eigentlich nur, wenn bestenfalls Tomo und Jared anwesend waren. Jared konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er Shannon das letzte Mal in Gegenwart anderer Menschen hatte Gitarre spielen hören.  
  
"Sie hat es zufällig mit angehört, als ich es gespielt habe. Sie hat gesagt, dass damit ihre Kopfschmerzen verschwunden waren."  
  
"Dann _muss_ es mit aufs Album! Stell dir vor, die erste rezeptpflichtige CD – wir wären Pioniere!", witzelte Jared und gestikulierte herum, als habe er gerade eine wilde Vision. Shannon schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und verzog sich dann statt in den Aufnahmeraum doch in sein Zimmer. Die letzten Tage steckten ihm noch immer in den Knochen – und Laurens Sofa war auch nicht mehr das neueste. Er freute sich einfach nur darauf, endlich mal wieder auszuschlafen.  
  
  
Viel zu früh am nächsten Morgen hämmerte Jared gegen seine Tür und befahl Shannon, endlich aufzustehen, immerhin hätten sie ja noch ein gutes Stück Arbeit vor sich. Schlaftrunken folgte der Drummer dem Kaffeeduft in die Küche, wo Tomo bereits strahlend wie der junge Morgen am Tisch saß.  
  
"Machst'n du hier?", murmelte Shannon mit kratziger Stimme und griff nach der Kaffeekanne – doch die war leer. Fragend drehte er sich wieder zu Tomo, der ihm einen großen Starbucksbecher unter die Nase hielt.  
  
"Hab auf dem Weg hierher Kaffee, Bagels und Kuchen besorgt. Hab gedacht, dass wir so mehr Zeit haben zum Aufnehmen. Apropos Aufnehmen: wir sind schon mal unten, wenn du so weit bist." Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Gitarrist aus Shannons noch reichlich verschwommenen Blickfeld und ließ den Drummer mit dem Kaffee und dem Kuchen allein in der Küche. Achselzuckend machte Shannon sich über beides her, gönnte sich danach eine heiße Dusche und folgte den anderen eine gute halbe Stunde später ins Studio im Keller.  
  
Als er unten ankam, hörte er bereits etwas, das wie eine Begleitfolge zu 'seiner' Melodie klang – und tatsächlich zupfte der Kroate mit geschlossenen Augen liebevoll die Saiten seiner Gitarre.  
  
"Macht ihr jetzt schon gemeinsame Sache ohne mich – oder gegen mich?", wollte Shannon sichtlich angefressen wissen.  
  
"Nein, ihr macht gleich gemeinsame Sache ohne mich. Ihr könntet das mit dem Song weiter proben", entgegnete Jared und tippte auf seinem Blackberry herum. "Hab gerade 'ne Nachricht bekommen und muss weg", fuhr er fort, ohne von seinem geliebten Handy aufzublicken. "Bin aber bald wieder zurück." Ohne eine weitere Erklärung, was das für eine Nachricht war oder wohin er musste, ließ er Tomo und Shannon zurück.  
  
Beide schauten sich ratlos und ziemlich fragend an. Shannon nahm am Mischpult platz und begann sich zu fragen, warum er überhaupt so früh aufgestanden war, als Tomo sich räusperte. Er hatte seine Gitarre noch immer fest im Griff. "Wir sollten vielleicht wirklich mal ausprobieren, wie es sich anhört, wenn man beide Melodien gleichzeitig spielt", schlug er beinahe zögerlich vor.  
  
"Ich hab ehrlich gesagt keinen Bock dazu, sonst bildet sich Jared wieder ein, wir tanzen sofort nach seiner Pfeife, wenn er wieder eine von seinen abstrusen Ideen bekommt."  
  
"Es war meine Idee."  
  
Shannon blickte auf und schaute Tomo direkt in die dunklen Augen – etwas, das er vielleicht lieber nicht getan hätte, denn sofort merkte er, wie es seinem Herzen einen spürbaren Stich versetzte. Noch immer waren der Schmerz und der Kummer in den Augen des Jüngeren deutlich zu lesen. "Deine Idee? Was hast du damit zu tun?"  
  
"Du kannst damit aufhören, Shannon. Du musst nicht so tun, als wüsstest du nicht, dass der Song – die Melodie, wie auch immer – wunderschön klingt. Und du kannst verdammt noch mal auch endlich damit aufhören, dein Licht ständig unter den Scheffel zu stellen. Aus dir wird mit Sicherheit kein Jimi Hendrix, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass du nicht spielen kannst. Du kannst das, und das weißt du auch. Wie oft sollen Jared und ich dir das noch sagen?"  
  
Shannon schluckte hart und zuckte mit den Achseln. "Gut, wenn du meinst. Also willst du spielen?", wollte er wissen und griff nach seiner Gitarre, die noch immer gut verstaut in ihrem Koffer an der Wand lehnte. Doch Tomo schüttelte den Kopf und stellte sein Instrument neben das von Shannon.  
  
"Nein, will ich nicht. Ich will Klartext." Sofort rutschte Shannon das Herz in die Hose. Gitarre spielen wäre ihm tatsächlich noch lieber gewesen. Aber er hatte schon befürchtet, dass es dazu kommen würde, dazu kommen musste. Und er hatte sich ja auch selber vorgenommen, endlich mit Tomo zu reden. Nur wusste er immer noch nicht so richtig, wie er das anfangen sollte. Doch zum Glück übernahm das der Gitarrist für ihn. "Du und Lauren….seid ihr jetzt zusammen?", wollte Tomo vorsichtig wissen und setzte sich auf den Stuhl zu Shannons Rechten.  
  
"Nein, sind wir nicht. Werden wir auch niemals sein. Die Hoffnung sollte ich wohl aufgeben", ihm fielen Wills Worte wieder ein und obwohl er sie nicht wahrhaben wollte, blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig, als sie zu beherzigen. Wenn es nur so einfach wäre.  
  
"Aber du liebst sie", stellte Tomo mehr fest, als dass er es fragte und klang dabei so verletzt, dass Shannon nicht wusste, was schlimmer war: zu wissen, dass seine eigene Liebe zu Lauren wahrscheinlich für immer unerfüllt bleiben würde oder zu wissen, dass er Tomo ebendiese Last durch sein eigenes Tun aufgebürdet hatte.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, Tomo. Ich wollte dir ehrlich nicht wehtun."  
  
Der Gitarrist nickte und versuchte dabei sichtlich, tapfer zu wirken. Es brach Shannon beinahe das Herz. "Es ist ja nicht mal so, dass ich nicht sagen kann, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte, worauf ich mich einlasse. Ich hab dich angelogen und das muss ich jetzt ausbaden."  
  
Tatsächlich hatten sie beide gleich zu Anfang ihrer Affäre einvernehmlich – wie Shannon dachte – beschlossen, das Ganze nur aufs Körperliche zu beschränken. Natürlich fand er den Gitarristen wahnsinnig anziehend und sexy mit seinen dichten, schwarzen Haaren, den geheimnisvollen, dunklen Augen und den vollen, sinnlichen Lippen. Er wäre verrückt gewesen, wenn er sich nicht von Tomos Signalen hätte verleiten lassen – und die Signale waren mehr als eindeutig gewesen.  
  
Nachdem Tomo zur Band gestoßen war, hatten er und Shannon rasch herausgefunden, dass sie in vielerlei Hinsicht auf der gleichen Wellenlänge lagen und hatten sich angefreundet. Waren sie auf Tour, lief es meist darauf hinaus, dass sie sich ein Zimmer teilten, wenn sie im Hotel übernachteten. Die heiße Nähe des Körpers auf der anderen Seite des Doppelbettes war bald so vertraut, dass aus dem harmlosen Necken, Zwicken und Kitzeln – das sie sogar während laufender Interviews taten – hinter geschlossenen Türen schnell mehr wurde. Sie hatten schnell gemerkt, an welchen Körperstellen der andere besonders kitzelig war und auch wenn sie beide anfangs noch gerne so taten, als seien sie einfach nur albern und ihre Späßchen vollkommen unschuldig, diente es doch nur einem Ziel: herauszufinden, wie weit sie tatsächlich gehen konnten.  
  
Tomo war es, der schließlich den nächsten Schritt gewagt und Shannon während einer ihrer Dich-mach-ich-fertig-Kitzelattacken kurzerhand geküsst hatte. Leider hatte er zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht gewusst, dass er mit dieser simplen Geste Shannons Jagdtrieb geweckt und eine komplette Lawine an Unheil losgetreten hatte. Der Drummer hatte auch schon vorher Erfahrungen mit Männern gemacht, auch wenn er nie eine Beziehung mit einem gehabt hatte. Das gleiche Geschlecht fand er schlicht und ergreifend nur körperlich anziehend und es war noch nie vorgekommen, dass er sich in einen der wenigen Typen, mit denen er was hatte, verliebt hatte.  
Für Tomo war das alles komplettes Neuland und er war vor allem eines: mächtig verknallt in den gut aussehenden Drummer. Shannon hatte etwas Beschützendes, wie er fand, und er wollte am liebsten ständig in der Nähe des Älteren sein.  
  
Als Shannon ihm ziemlich bald eröffnete, dass sie die ganze Sache gerne fortführen konnten, aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass alles rein körperlich bliebe, war es bereits zu spät. Er hatte sich bereits bis über beide Ohren in Shannon verliebt. Aber ehe er die heißen Küsse, die zärtlichen Streicheleinheiten, die leidenschaftlich geflüsterten Worte an seinem Ohr und die liebevollen Berührungen wieder aufgegeben hätte, hätten sich schon Himmel und Hölle gleichzeitig auftun müssen. Und so hatte er schließlich zugestimmt und gehofft, dass Shannon schon irgendwann genauso empfinden würde.  
Alle um sie herum schienen zu bemerken, wie sehr Tomo unter der Situation litt und immer mehr an ihr zu zerbrechen drohte – nur Shannon nicht. Jared war es, der dem Gitarristen letztendlich dazu riet, endlich reinen Tisch zu machen, auch auf die Gefahr hin, verletzt zu werden. Schweren Herzens hatte er sich schließlich dazu durchgerungen, weil er in seiner blinden Verliebtheit davon ausgegangen war, dass Shannon trotz allem genauso fühlte und es vielleicht nur nicht zeigen konnte.  
  
Falsch gedacht.  
  
Als er endlich all seinen Mut zusammengenommen und nach einem ausgiebigen und heißen Liebesspiel endlich die magischen drei Worte geflüstert hatte, war Shannon sofort aufgesprungen, hatte sich seine Klamotten geschnappt und war abgehauen. Bis zu dem Gespräch auf der Terrasse nach dem gemeinsamen Abendessen, das Jared gemacht hatte, hatte er nichts mehr von dem Drummer gehört. Im Grunde war er sogar dankbar dafür, immerhin hatte Shannon so zumindest nicht mitbekommen, was für ein nervliches Wrack Tomo in den darauffolgenden Tagen gewesen war. Er pendelte ausschließlich zwischen Bett und Sofa, heulte stundenlang am Stück und konnte sich nur dann zum Essen aufraffen, wenn er glaubte, beinahe ohnmächtig zu werden vor Hunger.  
Der anfängliche Schmerz war irgendwann der Wut gewichen; Wut auf Shannon, dem er zu diesem Zeitpunkt alles erdenklich Schlechte an den Hals wünschte. Vor allem, nachdem der Drummer auch noch Lauren kennen gelernt hatte. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis ihm klar geworden war, dass Shannon nicht allein Schuld an der Misere hatte. Er hatte Tomo von Anfang an klar gemacht, dass er nicht in ihn verliebt war; dass er zwar bereit war, sein Bett aber nicht den Rest seines Lebens mit ihm zu teilen. Und Tomo hatte die Bedingungen akzeptiert.  
  
Natürlich tat es jetzt immer noch weh, besonders in Situationen wie diesen, wo sie beide allein waren und früher alles Erdenkliche getan hätten – nur nicht stumpfsinnig im Studio sitzen, weil Jared es nun mal gerne so haben wollte. Aber der Schmerz ließ sich mittlerweile recht gut kontrollieren. Nur nachts kam er immer noch mal hoch und ließ den Kroaten nicht zur Ruhe kommen.  
  
"Hast du es gewusst? Dass ich dich liebe, meine ich…wusstest du es vorher?"  
  
Shannon nickte zaghaft. "Schätze schon. Ich wollte es nur nicht wahrhaben. Hab gedacht, wenn ich es ignoriere, dann legt es sich schon wieder und du kommst zur Vernunft."  
  
Tomo musste lächeln. Langsam waren sie beide auf dem Weg der Besserung. Sie konnten wieder halbwegs normal miteinander reden und es kam ihm nicht mehr so vor, als würde Shannon ihn in Watte packen, nur um ihm nicht noch mehr wehzutun. "Bin ich bis heute nicht, aber man soll die Hoffnung ja nie aufgeben. Und was ist mit dir und Lauren? Muss ich ihr die Meinung sagen, weil sie es wagt, einen so großartigen Mann wie dich nicht zu lieben?"  
  
Shannon lachte freudlos auf. So einfach war die Sache leider nicht. "Doch, das tut sie. Nur reicht das in unserem Fall nicht."  
  
"Dann bleiben wir also beide Single? Das lässt natürlich die Möglichkeit offen, die rein körperliche Affäre fortzuführen….", meinte Tomo mit einem Zwinkern, doch ehe Shannon etwas erwidern konnte, fügte er sogleich hinzu: "Keine Panik, war nur ein Witz."  
  
"Was dagegen, wenn wir erst eine rauchen gehen, bevor ich darüber lache?"  
  
"Klingt gut. Und wir können uns vor Jared damit rechtfertigen, dass es eine 'Zigarette danach' war. Nach dem Reden."  
  
"Vor Jared werde ich mich wegen gar nichts rechtfertigen. Dir ist doch schon klar, dass er gar keine Nachricht bekommen und das alles hier nur inszeniert hat, damit wir endlich miteinander reden."  
  
"Nun, in dem Fall hat er sich einen gerechtfertigten Arschtritt verdient. Denn ich hätte so oder so mit dir geredet."  
  
"Ich mit dir auch. Hab mich ja schließlich noch nicht für den Kaffee von heute Morgen bedankt…"  
  
  
  
tbc.


	15. Closer to the Edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kap fängt ein wenig ein wenig niedergeschlagen an, aber ich denke, ich verspreche nicht zu viel, wenn ich sage, dass es zum Ende hin besser wird ;)  
> Auf jeden Fall hatte ich einen Heidenspaß, es zu schreiben, vielleicht, weil hier erneut die Grenzen zwischen Fiktion und Realität ein wenig verschwimmen und ich sogar behaupten kann: ein Teil der Ereignisse ist tatsächlich so passiert ;)  
> Jetzt will ich aber nicht zu viel verraten, sondern gebe lieber ab an Kapitel 14.  
> Viel Spaß!

_No, no, no, no_  
 _I will never forget_  
 _No, no_  
 _I will never regret_  
 _No, no_  
 _I will live my life_  
 _(Closer to the edge – 30 Seconds to Mars)_  
  
  
  
Nach dem klärenden Gespräch zwischen Shannon und Tomo verlief die Arbeit am neuen Album deutlich besser. Auch wenn Tomo in der Gegenwart des Drummers noch immer nicht wieder ganz der Alte war, so konnten sich trotzdem wieder gemeinsam lachen und herumalbern – manchmal sogar so sehr, dass sie Jared, der sich in die Arbeit regelrecht verbissen hatte, damit beinahe zur Weißglut trieben.  
  
Natürlich schafften sie es trotzdem nicht, die CD im geplanten Zeitraum fertig zu kriegen, sahen sich immer wieder gezwungen, die Fans mit einem weiteren "soon" hinzuhalten. Und trotzdem schaffte Jared es immer noch irgendwie, ständig neue Ideen mit einfließen lassen zu wollen. Nicht nur, dass sie die Fans zu diversen weltweiten Summit-Aktionen hatten antreten und Teile der Songs einsingen lassen, nun war Jared auch noch der Gedanke gekommen, dass sie die Fans irgendwie auf dem Albumcover verewigen wollten. Shannon wusste zwar nicht genau, wie sein Bruder das alles auf die Beine stellen wollte, aber er ließ ihn einfach machen.  
Natürlich wurde auch die Faces of Mars-Aktion ein voller Erfolg, aber als Jared den Vorschlag machte, auch Laurens Foto als eines von mehreren Freunden, Bekannten und Verwandten als Cover drucken zu lassen, lehnte Shannon ab.  
  
"Ich glaube kaum, dass sie das möchte", nuschelte er und schüttelte den Kopf. Natürlich wäre es ein Leichtes gewesen. Es wäre sowieso niemandem aufgefallen, da so gut wie niemand sie kannte. Das Cover mit ihrem Foto wäre in der Masse höchstwahrscheinlich einfach untergegangen. Dennoch hatte Shannon noch immer Wills Worte im Ohr – und er wollte Lauren tatsächlich am liebsten aus der Sache heraushalten. Vor allem aber aus egoistischen Gründen; nämlich, weil er hoffte, dass er so irgendwann leichter über sie hinwegkommen würde.  
  
"Du könntest sie ja mal fragen, das ist alles, was ich meine", bohrte Jared weiter nach. Das war typisch für ihn: hatte er sich erst mal eine Sache in den Kopf gesetzt, ließ er so schnell nicht mehr locker.  
  
"Okay, lass es mich anders formulieren: _ich_ möchte es nicht. Und wenn du deswegen losziehst und sie hinter meinem Rücken fragst, reiß ich dir deinen nicht vorhandenen Arsch auf, Jay. Das ist mein Ernst."  
  
"Schon gut, ist angekommen", beschwichtigte der Sänger seinen großen Bruder. Dennoch brannte ihm noch eine weitere Frage unter den Nägeln. Er hatte Shannon schon lange nicht mehr mit dem Handy am Ohr und diesem dämlichen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht auf der Terrasse stehen sehen. "Habt ihr überhaupt noch Kontakt?"  
  
Shannon schluckte hart. In letzter Zeit hatte er sich vor allem auf die Musik konzentriert und er wusste, dass Lauren auch ziemlich beschäftigt damit war, die gesammelten Daten vom Frühling auszuwerten und zu analysieren. Und ihm war es beinahe ganz recht, dass sie nicht mehr so oft telefonierten. Obwohl er es fast schmerzlich vermisste, ihre Stimme zu hören, auch wenn es ihm jedes Mal aufs Neue wehtat. "Das letzte Mal haben wir telefoniert, als ich ihr erzählt habe, dass ihr Kopfschmerzen-Song doch mit aufs Album kommt", zumindest da hatte er gegen die Abmachung mit Will verstoßen. Obwohl mit keinem Wort irgendwo erwähnt werden würde, dass L490 'ihr' Song war und er allein ihretwegen zugestimmt hatte, ihn überhaupt zu veröffentlichen. Und er hoffte inständig, dass Lauren darüber niemals ein Wort verlieren würde.  
  
"Dann weißt du also auch nicht, wann ihr euch das nächste Mal seht?"  
  
Shannon lachte freudlos auf. "Ich weiß nicht mal, _ob_ wir uns noch mal sehen. Und ich bin sogar fast so weit, dass mich das beinahe freut."  
  
Jared schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das tut es nicht. Auf jeden Fall siehst du alles andere als glücklich aus. Besonders seitdem wir die Arbeit am Album so weit beendet haben und wieder etwas durchatmen können."  
  
"Wie es mir wegen Lauren geht, hat dich nicht zu interessieren", entgegnete der Drummer und stapfte angefressen davon. Es ging ihm auch schon dreckig genug, ohne dass sein kleiner Bruder meinte, in der Wunde herumstochern zu müssen.  
  
  
Tomo und Jared konnten nur tatenlos mit ansehen, wie es Shannon von Tag zu Tag mieser ging. Er ließ sich von seinem Liebeskummer komplett runterziehen und schloss die beiden vollkommen aus. Noch immer hatte er nicht eine Andeutung gemacht, warum er sich so sicher war, dass aus ihm und Lauren nichts werden konnte und kaum brachten Jared oder Tomo die Sprache auf dieses Thema, blockte er ab, zog sich wieder zurück und sprach kein Wort mehr.  
  
Es war der Abend vor dem Start ihrer Europa-Tour und erneut hatte Jared für alle gekocht. Sogar Tim und Braxton waren eingeladen und alle genossen das letzte gemütliche Zusammensitzen vor der langen Tournee. Nur Shannon hing wieder seinen Gedanken nach und nahm nur sporadisch am Gespräch teil. Im Laufe des Abends verzog er sich auf die Terrasse und kam auch nicht wieder rein.  
  
"Ich werd mal nach ihm sehen", meinte Tomo, schnappte sich seine Zigarettenschachtel und folgte dem Drummer nach draußen. Shannon saß im Halbdunkel am Gartentisch, nur das Licht, das aus dem Wohnzimmer nach außen drang, spendete etwas Helligkeit. Trotzdem sah Tomo sogleich die halbleere Jack Daniels Flasche vor Shannons Nase. "Du trinkst zu viel in letzter Zeit", stellte er wertlos fest und ließ sich ungefragt auf den freien Stuhl neben den Älteren plumpsen.  
  
"Ich weiß" Shannon reichte die Flasche an Tomo weiter und der Kroate trank einen kleinen Schluck, obwohl er eigentlich überhaupt keinen Whiskey mochte. Trotzdem bemühte er sich, nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen, als er Shannon die Flasche zurückgab. "Aber Jared hat gemeint, wir sollten den letzten Abend noch mal genießen, bevor wir ständig unter Strom stehen, also hab ich gedacht, ich mach das Beste draus."  
  
"Du hast sie nicht angerufen und ihr gesagt, dass wir nach Europa fliegen, stimmt's?"  
  
Shannon nickte und trank einen großen Schluck, genoss das brennende Gefühl, das die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit in seiner Kehle hinterließ und schloss die Augen. "Sie wird es auch so wissen. Sie folgt mir auf twitter."  
  
"Das ist doch ein Scherz!", entgegnete Tomo mit geweiteten Augen, erkannte aber gleich, dass Shannon es sehr wohl ernst meinte. "Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass deine 08/15-tweets, die du raushaust, um ein paar Fangirls ruhig zu stellen, ein vernünftiges Telefongespräch ersetzen? Irgendwas wie: 'wir sind eine Weile in Europa unterwegs, du wirst mir fehlen'??"  
  
"Ja, genau. Und dann sagt sie: 'Weiß ich schon, hab ich schon gelesen' und wir schweigen uns an, weil keiner den Mumm hat, aufzulegen? Das will ich nicht."  
  
"Und deswegen redest du lieber von vornherein gar nicht mit ihr."  
  
"Du verstehst das nicht, Tomo", begann Shannon und setzte sich ein Stück auf. Das erste Mal seit langer Zeit hatte der Gitarrist das Gefühl, dass sein Kumpel sich vielleicht ein Stückchen öffnen und ihm tatsächlich etwas erzählen würde. Deswegen beschloss er auch, Shannon nicht zu unterbrechen, als dieser jetzt fortfuhr: "das alles, dass ich sie natürlich noch immer liebe, dass sie gesagt hat, dass sie das Gleiche empfindet, dass sie mich geküsst hat – das ändert gar nichts an der Gesamtsituation! Und obwohl ich weiß, dass ich es so hinnehmen muss, kann ich es nicht. Es macht mich total fertig, weil ich nichts tun kann. Und vergessen kann ich sie auch nicht."  
  
"Sie hat dich geküsst?!", hakte Tomo nun doch nach und hatte alle Mühe, den eifersüchtigen Unterton in seiner Stimme vor Shannon zu verbergen. Noch immer konnte er seine Gefühle zu dem Drummer kaum kontrollieren. Jedes Mal, wenn Shannon ihn nur anlächelte oder sie sich beiläufig berührten, setzte sein Herz für ein paar Schläge aus und sein gesamter Körper begann zu kribbeln, als stünde er unter Strom.  
  
"Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört? Ich hab gesagt, dass es egal ist, weil es eh nichts ändert."  
  
"Ja, natürlich hab ich dir zugehört", versicherte Tomo rasch, obwohl er von dem was Shannon nach dem Kuss erzählt hatte, nur die Hälfte mitbekommen hatte. Immer wieder hämmerten nur vier Worte in seinem Kopf: sie hat ihn geküsst. Automatisch wanderte sein Blick zu den einladend wirkenden Lippen des Älteren. Vollkommen unbewusst leckte Shannons Zunge flink darüber – etwas, das der Drummer ständig tat und bei dem Tomo sich nicht sicher war, ob er es sich bei Jared abgeguckt hatte oder umgekehrt. Vielleicht lag es auch einfach nur in der Familie. Auf jeden Fall machte es Tomo jedes Mal wahnsinnig, wenn er es bei Shannon sah. Jedes Mal dachte er über die unzähligen Male nach, die er selber über Shannons Lippen geleckt hatte; leidenschaftlich, neckend, liebevoll.  
  
Es wäre mit Sicherheit leicht gewesen, dem Drummer auch noch den Rest des Whiskeys einzuflößen und die Situation anschließend schamlos auszunutzen. Tomo seufzte und wandte seinen Blick von Shannon ab. Seine Gedanken wanderten schon wieder in eine gefährliche Richtung und er hatte Angst, dass er sie ab einem gewissen Punkt nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte und ihnen zwangsläufig nachgeben musste. Es verging nicht ein Tag, an dem er sich nicht nach den Berührungen des Älteren verzehrte, nach dessen Nähe und Wärme.  
  
Er ahnte, dass die kommende Tour für ihn die reinste Folter werden würde. Tag und Nacht würde er auf engstem Raum mit dem Mann verbringen, den er von Herzen liebte und den er niemals haben konnte. Immerhin hatten sie die Tourtermine teilweise so eng gelegt, dass Übernachtungen im Hotel eher die Ausnahme als die Regel waren und sie vor allem unterwegs im Tourbus schliefen. Das machte es wiederum etwas erträglicher für Tomo. Im Bus hatten sie alle getrennte Betten, er musste sich kein Zimmer mit Shannon teilen und den Drummer sehen, wenn dieser gerade aus der Dusche stieg – die Haare noch feucht und verwuschelt, vereinzelte Wassertropfen, die sich frech ihren Weg über Shannons nackten Oberkörper bahnten…  
  
"Tomo?", erst Shannons Stimme riss ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken – zum Glück.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ich hab dich gefragt, ob wir wieder reingehen wollen. Wird langsam spät und wir müssen morgen früh raus. Die Tour soll schließlich ein Erfolg werden."  
  
  
Natürlich wurde die Tour ein Erfolg. Fast alle Shows waren ausverkauft, die Stimmung in den Hallen und Arenen kochte beinahe über und auch die Band ließ sich von der positiven Energie anstecken. Es gelang Shannon tatsächlich, für knapp zwei Stunden pro Abend komplett abzuschalten, Lauren auszublenden und sich nur auf die Show zu konzentrieren. Es war fantastisch. Die Theme-Nights waren echte Erfolge und auch die Aktionen, die die Echelon eigenhändig geplant hatten, wurden von der Band mit wohlverdienter Anerkennung bedacht. Immer wenn sie dachten, das nächste Konzert konnte unmöglich besser werden als das vorherige, wurden sie getäuscht.  
  
Die Woche vor Shannons Geburtstag wurde von Jared kurzerhand zu einer kompletten Partywoche erklärt und bei jeder Show hatten sich die Fans etwas anderes einfallen lassen, um dem Drummer zu zeigen, dass sie an seinen Ehrentag dachten – auch wenn er ihn selber am liebsten verdrängt hätte. Als er realisiert hatte, dass er bald eine Vier vorne in seinem Alter stehen hatte, kam er sich verdammt alt vor. Dass Jared und Tomo ihn regelmäßig damit aufzogen, war keine große Hilfe.  
  
  
Dass Jared für das Konzert in Hamburg etwas Besonderes geplant hatte, war Shannon schon beinahe klar gewesen. Immerhin war es die Show vor seinem Geburtstag und er war sich sicher, dass sie backstage noch mindestens bis Mitternacht feiern würden. Tatsächlich bekam er bereits auf der Bühne eine Torte und das Publikum sang ihm – auf Deutsch – ein Geburtstagsständchen. Luftballons flogen durch die Menge, als er die Kerzen auf der Torte auspustete – und Jared tatsächlich versuchte, sein Gesicht in den Kuchen zu drücken. Zum Glück hatte Shannon auch damit gerechnet und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, seinen Bruder zur 'Strafe' über die ganze Bühne zu hetzen.  
Jared jedoch wehrte sich – und nahm Sprühluftschlangen zur Hilfe, mit denen er seinen Bruder von oben bis unten versuchte einzusauen. Irgendwer war so freundlich, Shannon ebenfalls eine Dose zuzuwerfen und so jagten sie einander gegenseitig unter dem Gejohle der Fans über die Bühne.  
  
Natürlich gab es auch nach dieser Show ein Meet-and-Greet mit einigen Fans, daher musste die Party noch ein wenig warten. Und Shannon, der davon ausgegangen war, dass die Torte auf der Bühne und die Sprühluftschlangenattacke Jareds Überraschung für ihn gewesen waren, staunte nicht schlecht, als sein Bruder um Punkt Mitternacht quasi eine Bombe platzen ließ.  
  
Mitten im Ständchen, das ihm alle Anwesenden zu seinem Geburtstag sangen, ging Jared zur Tür und öffnete sie – und niemand anderes als Lauren betrat den Raum. Beinahe schüchtern ging sie auf Shannon zu, der abwechselnd sie und seinen Bruder mit offenem Mund anstarrte und keine Ahnung hatte, was er sagen sollte. Damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Drummer Boy", murmelte sie schließlich und fiel Shannon um den Hals. Dass Tomo sich dem Treiben entzog und sich stattdessen auf den Balkon verdrückte, um eine Zigarette zu rauchen, bekam Shannon in seiner Aufregung gar nicht mit. Er war immer noch viel zu verblüfft, dass Jared Lauren eingeladen und dass sie sogar tatsächlich gekommen war.  
  
"Bleibst du länger?", wollte er hoffnungsvoll wissen.  
  
"Ein paar Shows werde ich mir ansehen können. Dann muss ich selber wieder auf Tour."  
  
Tomo kam wieder herein und deutete kopfschüttelnd nach draußen. "Shannon, da unten warten noch mindestens 50 Fans, die dir sicher auch gratulieren wollen. Momentan versuchen sie sich warmzuhalten, indem sie 'Attack' singen. Klingt gar nicht mal schlecht."  
  
"Dann sollte ich vielleicht tatsächlich mal runtergehen, was?"  
  
"Noch nicht", hielt Jared ihn zurück und deutete auf die Torte, "Du solltest dich erst mal stärken, bevor du dich in die wilde Meute stürzt."  
  
  
So wild war die Meute dann gar nicht, wie Shannon feststellte, als er irgendwann beschloss, alle Anrufe und Nachrichten zu ignorieren und sich endlich den wartenden Fans zu stellen.  
  
Er bekam einen weiteren Kuchen, selbstgemachte Karten und Geschenke der Echelon – und stapelte alles in den Armen des Roadies, der ihn begleitete. Hinter der Absperrung zum Bus wartete eine weitere, kleinere Gruppe, die ihn mit Wunderkerzen und einem weiteren gesungenen "Happy Birthday to you" begrüßte. Geduldig bedankte er sich bei jedem der etwa zehn ausschließlich weiblichen Fans mit einer Umarmung, stapelte weitere Geschenke auf und erfüllte Autogrammwünsche.  
  
Als er sich endlich in den Bus zurückzog, sah er noch immer die Blitzlichter der Kameras vor seinen Augen tanzen. Mit geschlossenen Augen fiel er rücklings in sein Bett. Und obwohl er verdammt müde und erschöpft war, zeichnete sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ab, als er an Lauren dachte, die noch immer mit den anderen backstage darauf wartete, dass sich die Gruppe der wartenden Fans noch weiter lichten und sie in Ruhe den Weg nach Kopenhagen antreten konnten.  
  
  
  
tbc.


	16. Run

_To think I might not see those eyes_  
 _Makes it so hard not to cry_  
 _And as we say our long goodbye_  
 _I nearly do_  
 _(Run – Snow Patrol_  
  
  
  
Lauren blieb tatsächlich für die nächsten Konzerte, verfolgte die Shows aber grundsätzlich vom Bühnenrand. Dort, im Schutz der Dunkelheit, fühlte sie sich wohler, obwohl sie schon gerne das Gefühl kennen gelernt hätte, in der begeisterten Menge zu stehen. Sie wäre wahrscheinlich kaum aufgefallen; sie kannte alle Texte, da die Musik ohnehin bei ihr nebenbei rauf und runter lief: "The Kill" oder "Night of the Hunter", wenn sie gerade chasen waren, "Was it a Dream" und "R-Evolve", wenn sie dabei war, Daten auszuwerten. Und immer wieder L490 – obwohl sie zugeben musste, dass sie die Mp3-Datei insofern bearbeitet hatte, dass die dröhnende Klangschüssel am Anfang fehlte und stattdessen gleich die Melodie spielte, die sie so mochte.  
  
Während der Show in Kopenhagen hatte sie es gewagt, in den Sicherheitsgraben zwischen der Absperrung und der Bühne zu klettern, weil sie ein paar Fotos machen wollte. Immerhin war es Shannons Geburtstagsshow. Doch sogleich hatte sie ein kräftiger Typ in der ersten Reihe an den Schultern gepackt, sie zu sich gezerrt und ihr lallend ins Ohr gebrüllt, dass sie doch lieber ein paar Fotos von ihm und seinem Kumpel machen sollte. Ein Kerl von der Security war glücklicherweise sofort dazwischen gegangen und Lauren hatte panisch Reißaus genommen.  
  
Seitdem hielt sie sich im Hintergrund und beobachtete unentwegt Shannon. Egal, wie lange Jared vorne stand und meinte, die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich ziehen zu müssen, indem er einfach nur laberte, egal wie viele Fans zu "Kings & Queens" auf die Bühne kamen, egal wie sehr die Menge abging – sie hatte nur Augen für den Drummer.  
Und Lauren wurde klar, dass sie damals die richtige Entscheidung getroffen und Shannon eine Abfuhr erteilt hatte. Natürlich hegte sie Gefühle für ihn; Gefühle, die bisher noch kein Mann für sich hatte beanspruchen können. Was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass sie Männer normalerweise gar nicht erst so nah an sich heran ließ. Sie wusste auch, dass Shannon der wahrscheinlich verständnisvollste und liebevollste Mensch war, den sie kannte und dass er alles daran gesetzt hätte, um sein Versprechen, ihr Zeit zu geben und die Sache langsam angehen zu lassen, einzulösen.  
Aber sie sah auch, wie er Abend für Abend zum 'Shanimal' mutierte und dabei gelegentlich die Kontrolle beinahe komplett zu verlieren schien. Natürlich kannte sie diese Seite an ihm, sie wusste natürlich von seinem Spitznamen und sie hatte auch genügend Videos gesehen, um vorgewarnt gewesen zu sein müssen. Und trotzdem war es etwas völlig Anderes, es mit eigenen Augen nur wenige Meter entfernt zu beobachten.  
  
Sie war fasziniert davon, wie leicht Shannon wieder zu seinem eigentlichen Ich zurückfand, kaum dass er nach einem Konzert seine Sticks ins Publikum geworfen hatte. Es kam ihr beinahe so vor, als beherberge er in seinem Körper zwei völlig verschiedene Persönlichkeiten, die er ohne Weiteres gänzlich voneinander trennen konnte. Und sie hoffte insgeheim, dass der backstage-Shannon auch wirklich seine eigentliche Persönlichkeit war und dass Mr. Hyde nur auf der Bühne hervortrat.  
  
So fasziniert sie auch von der ganzen Geschichte, dem Touren, dem Drumherum war, sie war doch glücklich, als sie den Trubel nach ein paar Tagen hinter sich lassen und wieder zurück in die Staaten fliegen konnte. Trotzdem war sie froh, dass Jared sie heimlich angerufen und sie dazu eingeladen hatte, mal einen Blick hinter die Kulissen zu werfen. Dass es die perfekte Überraschung zu Shannons Geburtstag gewesen war, kam noch dazu.  
  
Aber sie erkannte auch, wie sehr Shannon darunter litt, Lauren schließlich quasi unterwegs am Flughafen absetzen und weiterfahren zu müssen. Die letzten Tage hatten ihr erneut vor Augen geführt, wie sehr er sie tatsächlich liebte und dass er schlichtweg nicht bereit war, sie kampflos aufzugeben. Er hatte alles für sie getan, hatte jede freie Minute mit ihr verbracht und ihr jeden Wunsch – von seltsamen Gelüsten, weil sie amerikanisches Essen vermisste, bis zum Sightseeing – so gut es ging erfüllt. Und dennoch konnte sie nicht über ihren Schatten springen und versuchen, sich doch auf ihn einzulassen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihn schon viel zu sehr verletzt hatte und dass es nur noch schlimmer werden würde, sollten sie sich wieder regelmäßig sehen.  
  
  
Shannon hatte seinen iPod voll aufgedreht und starrte aus dem Fenster, als der Bus sich am Flughafen wieder in Bewegung setzte und sie weiterfuhren. Er ahnte zwar, dass sie beide versucht hatten, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie schwer ihnen der Abschied fiel, aber trotzdem hatte es bei Lauren so leicht gewirkt und er begann sich zu fragen, ob sie überhaupt so viel für ihn empfand, wie er für sie. Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf. Wahrscheinlich war er ja selber schuld, er hatte sich so lange nicht bei ihr gemeldet, dass es vielleicht eine Art 'Aus-den-Augen-aus-dem-Sinn'-Reaktion bei ihr ausgelöst hatte. Er wünschte sich nur, dass es ihm auch so leicht fallen würde, seine Gefühle einfach abzustellen.  
  
Er bemerkte erst, dass Jared sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte, als dieser ihm auf die Schulter tippte. Erschrocken fuhr der Drummer herum und zog genervt die Stöpsel aus den Ohren. "Was?"  
  
"Hätte ich sie nicht einladen sollen?" Shannon blieb die Antwort schuldig, schaute wieder aus dem Fenster und wollte seine Kopfhörer wieder in die Ohren stöpseln, aber Jared hielt ihn davon ab. "Shannon, jetzt mal ehrlich – ich hab gedacht, es wäre 'ne nette Überraschung, Lauren zu deinem Geburtstag einzuladen."  
  
"War auch nett", murmelte der Ältere und schaltete den iPod aus, da er leider feststellte, dass dies wohl eine längere Unterhaltung werden würde.  
  
"Und mehr nicht? Nur nett? Ihr kriegt das mit euch nicht mal mit Unterstützung auf die Reihe?"  
  
Shannon schluckte hart. Noch immer wusste niemand, was der Grund dafür war, dass Lauren ihm während seines Besuchs in Oklahoma eine Abfuhr erteilt hatte. Leider hatte er den Fehler begangen, Tomo zu erzählen, dass sie sehr wohl trotzdem etwas für ihn empfand und der Gitarrist musste es irgendwie Jared zugetragen haben. Jedenfalls ließ der seitdem keine Möglichkeit ungenutzt, um nachzubohren, was eigentlich nicht stimmte. "Da gibt es nichts auf die Reihe zu kriegen, Jared. Das mit Lauren und mir….wird halt einfach nichts. Fertig."  
  
Eine Weile sagte keiner von ihnen etwas, sie waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Tomo zu ignorieren, der ihre Unterhaltung 'heimlich' mit anzuhören versuchte. Trotzdem konnte Shannon es in Jareds Kopf mächtig arbeiten sehen. "Okay….", begann der Sänger schließlich erneut, "du liebst sie und sie liebt dich. Und da ich meine, dass mit dir so weit alles in Ordnung ist, gehe ich davon aus, dass mit ihr etwas nicht stimmt. Richtig?"  
  
"Und wenn schon, es geht dich nichts an."  
  
"Also ja. Was ist es, hat sie 'nen festen Freund zu Hause in Oklahoma? Ist sie verheiratet oder hat ein Kind?"  
  
"Kein Freund, kein Noch-Ehemann, keine Kinder. Und noch mal, es geht dich nichts an. Halt dich einfach raus", bat Shannon und bemühte sich dabei stark, ruhig zu bleiben. Jared kannte seinen Bruder gut genug, um zu wissen, dass es besser war, auf Abstand zu gehen. Von bemüht ruhig bis HB-Männchen dauerte es bei Shannon in der Regel nicht sehr lange. Sie standen alle gerade schon genug unter Stress, da war ein Streit das Letzte, was sie während der Tour noch brauchen konnten.  
  
  
Es stand ein Abend Pause auf dem Programm. Sie hatten in einem komfortablen Hotel eingecheckt und Jared machte die Stadt auf der Suche nach einem möglichst hippen Restaurant unsicher. Shannon hatte sich eine ausgiebige Dusche gegönnt und sich anschließend in die Lounge des Hotels zurückgezogen, wo er jetzt bereits vor seinem dritten Bier saß. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, wie sich Tomo auf dem Barhocker neben ihm niederließ. Der Kroate bestellte sich ebenfalls ein Bier, sagte danach jedoch eine Weile nichts.  
  
"Ich hab vorhin zufällig euren Streit im Bus mitbekommen", begann er schließlich zögernd und drehte die Bierflasche mal in die eine und dann in die andere Richtung.  
  
"Das war kein Streit. Du weißt wie wir sind, wenn wir streiten. Ich fand nur – und bin immer noch der Meinung – dass Jared die ganze Sache nichts angeht."  
  
Tomo zuckte unschlüssig mit den Achseln, verspürte das Bedürfnis, zwischen den beiden Brüdern vermitteln zu müssen. "Er hat sie eingeladen, weil er dachte, du würdest dich darüber freuen. Und jetzt siehst du noch unglücklicher aus als vorher. Ist doch klar, dass Jared sich fragt, was da falsch gelaufen ist." Shannon trank einen Schluck Bier und nagte dann an seiner Unterlippe, sagte jedoch nichts. "Da ist nicht jetzt erst was zwischen euch falsch gelaufen, und auch nicht in Oklahoma. Nicht mal, nachdem ihr euch kennen gelernt habt. Bei ihr ist schon viel früher was falsch gelaufen, oder?", mutmaßte der Gitarrist.  
  
Shannon rutschte nervös auf seinem Barhocker hin und her. Einerseits war dies wahrscheinlich die einzige Möglichkeit, seinem ganzen Frust endlich einmal Luft zu verschaffen, sich alles, was ihn beschäftigte, von der Seele zu reden. Andererseits hatte Lauren ihm alles im Vertrauen erzählt und er wollte dieses Vertrauen auf keinen Fall missbrauchen oder zerstören, indem er es einfach weitertratschte. "Woher weißt du das?", hakte er heiser nach und gab Tomo damit indirekt recht, ließ dabei aber völlig offen, was das Problem war.  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Sie wirkt so…distanziert manchmal. Als wäre sie irgendwo anders. Und sie wirkt nervös, obwohl sie eigentlich gar keinen Grund dazu hätte. Ihr Blick ist so unruhig, ständig wandern ihre Augen durch den Raum. Nur wenn sie in Gedanken versunken ist, starrt sie immer auf einen Punkt. Und dann sieht sie so….."  
  
"…traurig aus", beendete Shannon Tomos Satz. Der Kroate nickte. "Wahrscheinlich ist das der Grund, warum ich mich überhaupt zu ihr hingezogen fühlte: weil sie so verletzt und zerbrechlich wirkt. Ich hatte immer das Gefühl, dass ich sie beschützen muss – und es war ein gutes Gefühl. Ich wusste, dass sie mich braucht. Aber in Wahrheit ist es genau umgekehrt: ich brauche sie."  
  
"Du meinst, sie braucht dich nicht?"  
  
Shannon schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie braucht jemanden, der ihr helfen kann."  
  
"Und das kannst du nicht", vermutete Tomo und trank mit einem Schluck beinahe die halbe Bierflasche leer. Selbst er konnte erkennen, dass Shannon in einer verzwickten Scheißsituation steckte. Das Problem war nur, dass er befürchtete, seinem Kumpel keinen besonders guten Rat geben zu können. Zumindest keinen uneigennützigen. Denn solange Shannon und Lauren nicht zueinander fanden, konnte er es nicht übers Herz bringen, die Hoffnung auf den Drummer aufzugeben. Obwohl es eigentlich jemand anderen in seinem Leben gab. "Ich werde Vicki einen Antrag machen", platzte es schließlich aus ihm heraus.  
  
Immerhin hatte er es geschafft, dass Shannon ihn endlich mal ansah. Wenn auch ziemlich entgeistert. "Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst."  
  
"Doch. Der Ring ist schon gekauft, ich muss sie nur noch fragen", er bemerkte Shannons tadelnden Blick und fügte beinahe entschuldigend hinzu: "Wir sind schon lange zusammen, das ist nun mal der nächste Schritt. Sie liebt mich."  
  
"Ja, aber du….", Shannon brach ab und biss sich gedanklich auf die Zunge, spülte seine Antwort mit einem Schluck Bier herunter. "Das ist nicht richtig. Und es ist auch nicht fair."  
  
"Du denkst, dass sie es nicht weiß, oder? Das mit uns beiden? – Doch, sie weiß es. Und sie weiß auch, dass es vorbei ist. Ich liebe sie ja auch. Tu ich wirklich. Vielleicht nicht mehr so, wie noch vor ein paar Jahren, aber eben…anders. Und ich will sie trotz allem nicht verlieren. Egal, was ich für dich empfinde; es ändert nichts daran, dass Vicki ein Teil meines Lebens ist – und ein Teil von mir. Wenn sie nicht mehr bei mir wäre, wäre ich nicht mehr derselbe."  
  
"Glaubst du, das ist eine gute Basis für eine Ehe?"  
  
"Ehen sind schon aus ganz anderen Gründen geschlossen worden. Leidenschaft und Bauchkribbeln sind sowieso früher oder später weg. Und ich glaube schon, dass gegenseitiges Verständnis und eine tiefgehende Freundschaft eine solide Grundlage sind."  
  
"Und was ist mit Ehrlichkeit?", hakte Shannon berechtigterweise nach.  
  
Tomo senkte den Blick. "Zu viel Ehrlichkeit schadet oft mehr, als dass sie nutzt….das ist zumindest meine Erfahrung."  
  
Der Rest des Abends verlief größtenteils schweigend zwischen den beiden. Zwischendurch bemerkten sie ab und zu, wie toll die bisherigen Shows gewesen waren und welche Aktionen der Echelon sie besonders gelungen fanden. Ansonsten waren sie beide beinahe erleichtert, als Jared mit Braxton im Schlepptau in der Lounge auftauchte und ihnen beiden von einem supertollen vegetarischen Restaurant vorschwärmte, in dem sie gerade gegessen hatten. Immerhin hatten sie auf diese Weise jemanden, dem sie zuhören konnten und Jared blühte wie immer darin auf, den Unterhaltungschef zu spielen – wenn er seine Erzählung nicht gerade unterbrach, um ein Bild seines Essens zu twittern oder andere Kommentare auf die Allgemeinheit loszulassen.  
  
  
Der grandiose Erfolg der "Into the Wild"-Tour wurde schließlich im Musikvideo zur Single "Closer to the Edge" festgehalten.  
Shannon verdrängte weiterhin das Bedürfnis, Laurens Stimme zu hören und vermied so gut es ging den Kontakt zu ihr.  
Tomo und Vicki verlobten sich.  
  
  
Und dann drehten sie das Video zu 'Hurricane'…


	17. From the Inside

_Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit_  
 _Every time I try to make myself get back upon my feet_  
 _All I ever think about is this_  
 _All the tiring time between_  
 _And how trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me_  
 _(From the inside – Linkin Park)_  
  
  
  
Die Musikvideos von 30 Seconds to Mars waren schon immer etwas Besonderes gewesen. 08/15-Standartclips gab es unter der Regie von Jared – oder Bartholomew Cubbins – nie. Mal verschlug es sie an den Polarkreis, dann in die Volksrepublik China. Oder sie drehten einen Horrorclip à la "The Shining" in einem alten Hotel. Los Angeles wurde mit Fahrrad unsicher gemacht und ihren Fans hatten sie ein komplettes Video mit Tourimpressionen gewidmet. Natürlich wartete man immer noch gespannt auf ein gewisses anderes Video mit einer gewissen Kriegs-Thematik, aber die nächste Single stand bereits in den Startlöchern und Jared hatte kein Bedürfnis, seine Pläne für das 'Hurricane'-Video noch länger auf Eis zu legen.  
  
Sie wussten alle, dass das Video eine Grenze überschreiten würde – wenn nicht sogar viele Grenzen. Jared rechnete nicht nur, sondern er plante damit. Einerseits war es ganz anders, als das, was sie jemals gemacht hatten. Andererseits war es typisch Mars: Grenzen zu überschreiten und ständig etwas Neues auszuprobieren hatte Jared sich schon vor langer Zeit auf die Flagge geschrieben. Natürlich war die Idee zu dem Video seinem Hirn entsprungen, aber die Entscheidung, es tatsächlich so zu drehen, lag natürlich bei ihnen allen. Shannon hatte zugestimmt, obwohl er Bauchschmerzen dabei gehabt hatte. Allerdings konnte es doch so schlimm nicht sein– es war nur ein Video. Und sie alle waren sich sicher, dass bereits vor dem Erscheinen heiß darüber diskutiert werden würde. Und wer es sich nicht ansehen wollte, konnte es ja sein lassen.  
  
Der Dreh in New York verlangte allen Beteiligten alles ab. Shannon kam überhaupt nicht mehr dazu, darüber nachzudenken, warum er mit sich selber gerungen hatte, bevor er dem Clip schließlich zugestimmt hatte. Und das Ergebnis konnte sich wirklich sehen lassen. Noch vor der Veröffentlichung des Videos wurden strategisch geschickt ein paar Teaser als Leckerbissen online gestellt, über die die wartenden Fans gierig herfielen. Während Jared sich beinahe darüber amüsierte, wie sich die Fanbase via twitter und Co. mit jedem weiteren Teaser in zwei Lager aufzuspalten schien, beäugten Shannon und Tomo die Sache etwas skeptischer. Langsam drangen die anfänglichen Zweifel des Drummers wieder an die Oberfläche; er fragte sich, ob es tatsächlich eine gute Idee war, das Video überhaupt in der Form gemacht zu haben. Natürlich waren auch ihre vorherigen Videos nicht unbedingt kinderfreundlich; weder das Gruselhotel noch die Kampfszenen in China. Aber eindeutige Sexszenen, S/M und Bondage-Spielchen und erneute Gewaltszenen waren eben auch nicht jedermanns Sache.  
  
Die Zahl der "Hurricane-Gegner" wuchs genau wie die der Befürworter beinahe mit jeder Minute und gute Argumente für oder gegen das Video gab es auf beiden Seiten – obwohl der eigentliche Clip noch immer nicht veröffentlicht worden war und kein Außenstehender das Video bisher überhaupt gesehen hatte.  
Bis zur Veröffentlichung dauerte es dann in der Tat auch noch etwas länger, da das Video in seiner ursprünglichen Form nicht freigegeben wurde. Genau damit hatten sie gerechnet – und Jared stieß einen Freudenschrei aus, als er die Nachricht bekam.  
  
"Hast du eine Ahnung, was das für eine Publicity sein wird? _Jeder_ wird das Video sehen wollen! Nicht nur, um zu sehen, warum es zensiert wurde, sondern schon allein, um mitreden zu können."  
  
Und Shannon gab sich damit zufrieden, dass sein Bruder damit nicht ganz falsch lag. Außerdem stand es immer noch jedem frei, sich das Video anzusehen – oder es sein zu lassen.  
  
  
Er hatte eine Mail an Lauren geschrieben, nachdem der erste Teaser veröffentlicht worden war und hatte sie nervös gefragt, ob sie schon etwas von dem Clip mitbekommen hätte. Er hatte Schiss vor ihrer Reaktion und sein Arsch ging ihm gehörig auf Grundeis, als er ihre Antwortmail öffnete.  
  
 _Hi Shannon,_  
  
 _nein, ich hab zwar schon mitbekommen, dass ihr ein neues Video macht, aber ich bin momentan sehr mit meiner Arbeit beschäftigt. Wir haben Gelder für ein neues Analyse -System bewilligt bekommen, das Problem dabei ist nur, dass keiner von uns mit diesem System umgehen kann – nicht mal Dan._  
 _Ich bin momentan schon froh, wenn ich abends schaffe, mir ein Essen in der Mikrowelle warm zu machen, bevor ich todmüde ins Bett falle._  
  
 _Richte Jared aus, dass ich seinen Stolz nicht verletzen und mir das Video auf jeden Fall ansehen werde, wenn ich dazu komme._  
 _Liebe Grüße auch an Tomo und den Rest der Meute._  
  
 _Xoxo_  
 _Lauren_  
  
  
Erleichtert atmete er auf. So blieb ihm zumindest noch die Möglichkeit, Lauren zu warnen. Natürlich war ihm wieder ins Gedächtnis gekommen, dass Lauren schon bei 'normalen' Liebesszenen im Film nervös wurde und gerne mal den Raum verließ. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie das Video aufnehmen würde und war mittlerweile der Meinung, dass sie es sich besser nicht ansehen sollte – Jareds Stolz hin oder her. Und genau das mailte er ihr auch zurück, allerdings ohne weiter darauf einzugehen, warum er meinte, dass es besser so war. Er appellierte einfach an ihren Verstand und schrieb dazu, dass sie sich jederzeit bei ihm melden könne.  
  
Er hörte eine ganze Weile nichts von ihr, dachte sich jedoch nichts dabei und meldete sich auch nicht noch mal bei ihr, um nachzufragen. Shannon dachte, dass es wie Aufmerksamkeitshascherei wirken würde, wenn er sie noch einmal fragte, ob sie mittlerweile dazu gekommen wäre, sich das Video anzusehen, dabei wollte er ja genau das Gegenteil.  
Also ließ er es auf sich beruhen und konzentrierte sich zusammen mit den anderen lieber auf die nächste anstehende Tour. Seitdem das Album erschienen war, waren sie eigentlich pausenlos unterwegs gewesen. Shannon machte das mittlerweile nicht einmal mehr etwas aus, denn immerhin kam er so auf andere Gedanken. Während er auf der Bühne war, gab es keine Lauren, keine Probleme und auch keinen Liebeskummer. Und es war immer noch befreiend, sich zumindest für ein paar Stunden davon lösen zu können.  
  
  
Zu Hause in LA litt Shannon hingegen nicht nur tagsüber wie ein Hund, sondern kam auch nachts nicht zur Ruhe. Seit Monaten schlief er nicht mehr richtig, was einerseits vielleicht am ständigen Reisen und dem damit verbundenen Jetlag lag, andererseits kreisten seine Gedanken nachts ständig um Lauren. Meist schlief er erst gegen Morgen völlig erschöpft ein und nahm außer der Unmengen an Kaffee und Energydrinks, mit denen er sich über den Tag rettete, kaum noch etwas zu sich. Selbst für Tourverhältnisse hatte er stark abgenommen.  
Es war einer dieser Tage gewesen, an denen sie von einem Interviewtermin zum nächsten gehetzt waren. Shannon war sogar noch spät abends total aufgekratzt gewesen, hatte lange wach gelegen und versucht, in der Dunkelheit irgendwelche Muster zu erkennen, bis er schließlich eingeschlafen war. Doch nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde später vibrierte sein Handy auf dem Nachttisch und riss ihn aus den Träumen.  
  
"Hmmmm?!", war das einzige, was er in seinem Zustand ins Telefon murmeln konnte.  
  
"Du verdammtes Arschloch!", drang sogleich eine aufgebrachte Stimme an sein Ohr.  
  
Sofort saß Shannon aufrecht im Bett. "Lauren? Was ist los? Wie spät ist es?", er rieb sich über die Augen und schielte in Richtung Radiowecker: 4 Uhr 17.  
  
"Du widerlicher Scheißkerl, du Wichser…du…."  
  
"Whoa, Moment….was ist eigentlich los?", unterbrach er ihren Redeschwall, wusste aber nicht einmal, ob sie seine Worte überhaupt zur Kenntnis genommen hatte.  
  
"Wie konntest du mir das antun?!"  
  
"Was denn antun, Lauren? Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du überhaupt…..oh. Fuck. Du hast es gesehen. Scheiße…lass es mich erklären!", er beugte sich zu seiner Nachttischlampe und knipste sie an, schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und seufzte.  
  
Doch bevor Lauren ihm überhaupt die Chance ließ, irgendetwas zu erklären, schrie sie schon weiter. "Habt ihr überhaupt nachgedacht, bevor ihr dieses verfickte Video gedreht habt? Hast du überhaupt nachgedacht? Hast du vielleicht mal – nur für einen ganz kurzen Moment – überlegt, was du da eigentlich tust? HUH?"  
  
Obwohl er nicht vorhatte, ihre Anschuldigungen einfach wortlos über sich ergehen zu lassen, wusste er, dass es wahrscheinlich besser so war. Und so blieb ihm nichts Anderes übrig, als die kurze Pause, die ihr dazu diente, wieder Luft zu holen, dazu zu nutzen, sich zu verteidigen. "Hör zu, es tut mir leid. Natürlich hab ich mir Gedanken gemacht. Vorher und hinterher. Aber es ist nun mal nur ein Musikvideo."  
  
"Nur ein Musikvideo?! Für dich vielleicht! Und für Jared und Tomo vielleicht. Aber nicht für mich! Du hättest es wissen müssen, Shannon. Und stattdessen hast du auch noch die Nerven und schreibst mir eine Mail, in der du mich fragst, ob ich schon die dämlichen Teaser dazu gesehen hätte…"  
  
"Das stimmt nicht!", widersprach Shannon sogleich und fuhr sich durch die zerzausten Haare. "Ich habe dich darum gebeten, dir das Video nicht anzusehen. Du hättest mich jederzeit fragen können, warum ich das getan habe. Du hättest einfach nur googlen können. Aber du musstest es dir ja unbedingt trotzdem anschauen. Was hätte ich denn deiner Meinung nach noch tun sollen, huh?" Der Drummer seufzte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er sagen konnte oder sollte, um Lauren zu beruhigen. Er hatte ja mehr oder weniger mit einer solchen Reaktion von ihr gerechnet. Aber irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, es zu verdrängen und deswegen war er jetzt komplett unvorbereitet. Alles, was er sich vorher im Kopf zurecht gelegt hatte, alles, was er ihr hatte sagen wollen, war auf einmal komplett gelöscht. Was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass er noch immer nicht ganz wach war. "Mit welcher Begründung hätte ich denn Jared sagen sollen, dass wir seine Idee nicht umsetzen können? Hätte ich ihm alles erzählen sollen?", er spürte, dass das Gespräch langsam aber sicher eine Wendung annahm, die ihm überhaupt nicht behagte. Anstatt, dass er weiter versuchte, Lauren zu beschwichtigen und alles zu bereinigen, sah Shannon sich komplett in die Ecke gedrängt. Ihm blieb nur noch die Flucht nach vorn.  
  
Laurens Stimme beruhigte sich etwas und für einen Moment war Shannon erleichtert – bis er hörte, dass sie stattdessen weinte. "Und wie ist er auf die Idee gekommen?", wimmerte sie zwischen zwei unterdrückten Schluchzern, "Was geht noch alles in seinem kranken, perversen Hirn vor?"  
  
Erneut spürte Shannon, wie er um seine Beherrschung rang. Obwohl er Lauren bedauerte und obwohl sie ihm leid tat, gab ihr das noch lange nicht das Recht, Jared persönlich zu beleidigen. "Du hättest es dir ja nicht anschauen müssen", wiederholte er und bemühte sich dabei, möglichst ruhig zu klingen.  
  
"Shannon, kann ich dich was fragen?", begann Lauren und er hörte, wie sie kurz in ein Taschentuch schnäuzte, "Wie oft hast du oder habt ihr durch Briefe, Emails, Tweets, kurze Gespräche mit Fans nach Konzerten gehört, dass eure Musik ihnen auf irgendeine Weise geholfen hat, mit ihrem Leben oder irgendeiner Situation besser klar zu kommen?" Shannon dachte kurz über ihre Frage nach, sagte jedoch nichts. "Und ich habe noch eine Frage – und diesmal möchte ich eine Antwort. Eine ehrliche Antwort. Hast du jemals von einem Fan – das kann, aber muss kein Teenie gewesen sein – erfahren, dass er oder sie körperlich, psychisch oder sonst wie misshandelt oder vernachlässigt worden oder irgendwie psychisch angeknackst ist?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Mehr als einmal?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Denn nicht nur während ich mit euch auf Tour war, sondern auch schon vorher ist mir aufgefallen, dass gerade eure jungen Fans sich deswegen mit eurer Musik, euren Texten und dem ganzen Drumherum befassen. Nicht nur mit euch, damit wir uns da richtig verstehen. Aber mit Bands wie euch. Wer so was durchgemacht hat, will keine seichte Popschmusemusik von Justin Bieber, sondern ehrliche Musik, mit der man sich identifizieren kann."  
  
"Willst du damit jetzt sagen, dass unsere Fans alle psychisch einen weg haben, oder wie?"  
  
"Nein, mit Sicherheit nicht alle. Aber einige. Und das weißt du, und das weiß Jared und das weiß auch Tomo. Ich weiß, dass ihr auf eine einzelne Person keine Rücksicht nehmen könnt mit euren Videos. Und dass du auf mich keine Rücksicht nehmen kannst oder willst, hast du ja gezeigt. Ich frage mich nur, wie ihr das Video verantworten könnt, obwohl ihr wisst, wie kaputt und innerlich zerrissen einige von euren Fans sind – besonders die Jüngeren."  
  
"Die dürfen sich das Video nicht mal ansehen!"  
  
"Oh ja, und daran halten sie sich bestimmt! Was meinst du denn, was in deren Köpfen vorgeht, wenn sie solche Bilder sehen?"  
  
Shannon kniff die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. Genau genommen hatte er sich keine Gedanken um die Vielzahl derer gemacht, die Lauren gerade beschrieben hatte, sondern nur um sie. Und jetzt unterstellte sie ihm, dass er gerade auf sie keine Rücksicht hatte nehmen können – oder wollen. "Die meisten von diesen, na ja, fragwürdigen Szenen hatte jawohl Jared, wenn überhaupt einer von uns involviert war. Ich hab damit nicht mal was zu tun."  
  
"Ach so, also ist es für dich völlig normal, dein Blondchen zu packen und reichlich unsanft gegen die Wand zu drücken, als sie eigentlich vor dir weglaufen will?"  
  
Shannon schloss die Augen, sah das Schauspiel aber trotzdem im Geiste vor sich. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass gerade diese Szene so schlimm für Lauren sein würde. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, wie er in dieser Situation auf sie gewirkt haben musste. "Es tut mir leid."  
  
Sie lachte kurz auf, aber durchs Telefon klang es eher wie ein verächtliches Schnaufen. "Ja, mir auch. Weil ich wirklich gedacht hatte, du wärst anders." Und dann waren da nur noch ein Klicken und ein monotones Tuten in der Leitung.  
  
  
Wütend pfefferte er sein Handy gegen die Wand, vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Es dauerte keine Minute, bis Jared in sein Zimmer gestürmt kam. Wahrscheinlich hätte er das Handy lieber gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand werfen sollen, das hätte den Sänger vielleicht nicht geweckt.  
  
"Was ist los, ist alles okay?", wollte Jared besorgt wissen.  
  
Shannon hob den Blick und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab's verkackt. Es ist vorbei."


	18. Fade to Black

Things not what they used to be  
Missing one inside of me  
Deathly lost, this can't be real  
Can't stand this hell I feel  
(Fade to Black – Metallica)  
  
  
  
Lauren trommelte nervös auf dem Lenkrad. Sie war viel zu spät dran und der Verkehr kroch nur zähfließend. Kein Wunder, denn sie war auf dem Weg durch die morgendliche Rush Hour in Oklahoma City, um Will vom Flughafen abzuholen. Ihr Kumpel und Kollege hatte ein paar Tage in Mexiko verbracht, hatte die Zeit nutzen wollen, um noch ein wenig aufzutanken, bevor sie sich in den kommenden Wochen und Monaten wieder auf die Jagd machen würden. Lauren hätte eine beinahe endlose Liste der Dinge anfertigen können, die sie gerade lieber machen würde, als Will abzuholen. Der Tag hatte schon damit begonnen, dass sie verschlafen hatte. Bis jetzt hatte sie keinen Kaffee bekommen und entweder die Schokolade oder der Wein vom Vorabend schienen ihr auf den Magen geschlagen zu sein. Sie verspürte schon den ganzen Morgen über so ein seltsames Drücken. Und natürlich hatten sich ihre Kopfschmerzen auch zurückgemeldet.  
  
Sie stellte ihren SUV im Bereich für Kurzparker ab und hoffte, dass der Flieger pünktlich kam. Andererseits war sie sowieso spät dran und Will wartete wahrscheinlich schon genervt am Ausgang.  
Während sie zum Flughafengebäude eilte, warf sie einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Uhr. "Fuck…"  
  
Sie hatte Glück, dass offenbar gerade auch das Mädchenbasketballteam einer Highschool gelandet sein musste, denn an der Gepäckausgabe tummelten sich gerade zahlreiche großgewachsene Mädchen im Teenageralter – aber kein Will. Kopfschüttelnd begutachtete sie das Treiben eine Weile und amüsierte sich innerlich darüber, wie der offensichtlich heillos überforderte Coach die Mädels unter Kontrolle kriegen wollte und offenbar ein Mädchen aus dem Team vermisste. Sie sah ihn nur von hinten, allerdings fand sie, dass er mehr die Statur für Football als für Basketball hatte. Er war zwar groß, aber selbst durch die gelbe Ballonseidenjacke mit der Namensstickerei der Highschool auf dem Rücken konnte sie seine breiten Schultern erkennen. Unter seiner ebenfalls gelben Baseballcap lugten die kurz geschorenen schwarzen Haare hervor. Und so wie er jetzt genervt die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und sein Gewicht auf ein Bein verlagerte, wirkte er beinahe wie…..nein, er konnte es nicht sein. Er durfte es nicht sein. Automatisch schlug Laurens Herz schneller. Sie blendete alles um sich herum aus, nahm das rege Treiben um sich herum nur noch verschwommen wahr.  
  
Als er sich umdrehte und das verlorengegangene Teammitglied am Starbucksstand entdeckte, wandte Lauren sich ab. Es fühlte sich an wie ein gut platzierter Schlag in ihren Unterleib, als er an ihr vorbeiging und ihr dabei unweigerlich sein Geruch in die Nase stieg. Ihr wurde schlecht. Und trotzdem folgte sie ihm mit ihrem Blick, als müsse sie sich vergewissern, obwohl sie sich längst sicher war. Tatsächlich hatte er sich kurz zu ihr umgedreht, zwinkerte ihr mit den blauen Augen, die sie niemals vergessen würde, zu und schenkte dann dem Mädchen aus dem Team seine Aufmerksamkeit. Durch den Trubel konnte sie nichts verstehen, sah nur, wie er dem Mädchen lächelnd zunickte und ihr kurz seine Hand auf die Schulter legte, bevor er wieder zum Rest des Teams ging.  
  
"Er trainiert ein Basketballteam", wisperte sie ungläubig zu sich selbst und schluckte hart, als sie die Mädchen etwas genauer beobachtete. Sie schienen allesamt jünger zu sein, als Lauren es war, als sie sich auf den Springbreaktrip begeben hatte.  
  
Sie fühlte sich wie geohrfeigt, als ihr klar wurde, dass er niemals wegen irgendetwas bestraft worden war. Und dass allein sie schuld daran war. Er war Sportlehrer geworden und durfte junge, unwissende Mädchen trainieren, während sie für den Rest ihres Lebens die Strafe für ihre Leichtfertigkeit und Gutgläubigkeit tragen musste. Von einem normalen Leben war Lauren noch immer genauso weit entfernt wie damals. Es verging kein Tag, an dem sie nicht auf irgendeine Weise damit konfrontiert wurde. Aber so hart hatte es sie bis zum heutigen Tag noch nicht getroffen.  
  
Blind vor Übelkeit und Wut stürzte sie in Richtung Damentoilette und übergab sich wimmernd. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich wieder aufraffen konnte. Sie hatte lange Zeit einfach nur in der Ecke ihrer Toilettenkabine gehockt und hemmungslos geheult, bis jemand vorsichtig gegen die Tür klopfte und eine besorgte Frauenstimme fragte, ob alles okay war. Rasch stand Lauren auf und wischte sich so gut es ging die Tränen vom Gesicht, bevor sie die Tür öffnete. Sie bemühte sich um ein Lächeln und versagte dennoch.  
  
"Uhm…mein Freund. Er ist gerade für unbestimmte Zeit nach Europa geflogen", nuschelte sie und drängte sich an der Dame mit dem fragenden Blick vorbei. Dass sie sich nicht in der Abflugs- sondern in der Ankunftshalle des Flughafens befand, kam Lauren gar nicht mehr in den Sinn. Sie wusste nur noch, weswegen sie eigentlich dort war – und dass Will sich mittlerweile wahrscheinlich schon die Beine in den Bauch stand. Eiligst rannte sie zum Gepäckband zurück und tatsächlich schaute sich ihr Kumpel bereits suchend um. Das Basketballteam war mittlerweile Gott sei Dank nicht mehr in der Halle, aber trotzdem drohten Laurens Knie ihres Dienstes zu entsagen.  
Automatisch sank sie in Wills Arme, als sie endlich vor ihm stand. Hätte er sie nicht instinktiv festgehalten, wäre sie wahrscheinlich auf der Stelle zusammengesackt.  
  
"Na toll, erst lässt du mich hier ewig warten und dann flennst du, obwohl ich nur ein paar Tage weg war…", meinte er grinsend, bemerkte dann jedoch, dass etwas wirklich Schlimmes passiert sein musste. "Lauren – was zur Hölle ist mit dir los?"  
  
"Nichts, es…es ist nur….", begann sie mit bebender Stimme, doch dann war der Kloß in ihrem Hals schon wieder zu dick, als dass er es ihr erlaubt hätte, weiter zu sprechen. Ein kalter Schauer breitete sich von ihrer Wirbelsäule über ihren ganzen Körper aus und hinterließ eine unangenehme Gänsehaut. Tapfer kämpfte sie gegen die erneut aufsteigende Übelkeit an. "Ich muss hier weg. Sofort."  
  
Will nickte. Konnte und wollte nicht weiter nachfragen – zumindest nicht jetzt. Vielleicht im Auto. Oder sobald sie zu Hause angekommen waren. "Lass mich fahren", bat er und hielt die Hand auf, damit sie ihm ihren Autoschlüssel geben konnte. Ohne Widerworte händigte sie ihm den Schlüssel zu ihrem Chevrolet aus und klammerte sich an seinem Arm fest, als sie langsam zum Auto zurückgingen.  
  
Zusammengekauert nahm sie auf dem Beifahrersitz ihres eigenen Wagens platz, während Will seine Reisetasche im geräumigen Kofferraum verstaute. Sie lehnte den Kopf gegen das Seitenfenster, automatisch wanderte ihr Blick nach draußen. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie den Kleinbus, der ein Stückchen weiter entfernt parkte. Ruckartig setzte sie sich auf, allerdings hatte ihr malträtierter Magen etwas dagegen und rebellierte erneut. Lauren beugte sich ein Stück nach vorn, presste ihre Hände auf den Bauch und schloss die Augen. Sie bemerkte erst, dass Will ebenfalls eingestiegen war, als er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Doch was als beruhigende Geste gemeint war, erschreckt Lauren beinahe zu Tode.  
  
"Was ist denn los, hm?", wollte er vorsichtig wissen.  
  
"Kannst du losfahren? Bitte?", wich sie aus, aber ihr Blick flog automatisch wieder zu dem Kleinbus.  
  
Will, der ihrem Blick offenbar gefolgt sein musste, zog den Zündschlüssel wieder ab und fuhr zu ihr herum. "Ist er das? Das ist er doch, ich erkenne ihn wieder! Du verfickter Wichser, ich bring dich um!", platzte es wütend aus ihm heraus, bevor er aus dem Wagen sprang.  
  
Lauren schnallte sich mit zittrigen Fingern ab und rutschte, so gut es ihr geschwächter Körper zuließ, vom Sitz. Doch bevor sie Will zurückhalten konnte, sah sie auch schon, wie er den Kerl an der Schulter packte und ihm einen harten Kinnhaken verpasste. Erst als der Typ zu Boden taumelte und Will sich nochmals auf ihn stürzte, realisierte sie, dass ihr Kumpel gerade dabei war, seine Drohung in die Tat umzusetzen. "Will, bitte! Tu das nicht!" Oder doch? Lauren ertappte sich dabei, dass sie sich einerseits späte Vergeltung für das, was der Kerl ihr angetan hatte, wünschte – egal in welcher Form. Andererseits war es schon genug, dass er ihr Leben zerstört hatte, und sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass er auch noch indirekt Wills Leben zerstörte.  
  
Allerdings gehorchten ihre Beine immer noch nicht richtig, als sie vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte und in Richtung des Kleinbusses taumelte, um den sich nun die geschockten Mädchen scharten. Eines hatte ein Handy am Ohr und schrie beinahe hysterisch nur immer wieder "Kommen Sie schnell, kommen Sie schnell!" Kaum hatte Lauren einen weiteren Schritt gemacht und gezwungenermaßen die Motorhaube ihres SUVs losgelassen, versagten ihre Knie erneut und sie sackte zusammen – genau im gleichen Moment, in dem sie mit ansehen musste, wie Will den Kopf des Typen packte und mit voller Wucht auf den Asphalt donnerte.  
Unfähig, noch weiter hinzusehen, zog Lauren die Knie an ihre Brust und starrte mit verschwommenem Blick auf den Boden.  
  
Erst, als die Sonne, in der sie saß, durch einen großen Schatten verdunkelt wurde, wagte sie es, wieder aufzublicken. Eine Frau, von der sie nur die Umrisse erkennen konnte, stand vor ihr. "Können Sie aufstehen, Miss?" Sie hielt ihr die Hand hin und Lauren zog sich dankbar daran hoch. Erst jetzt erkannte sie, dass es sich bei der Frau um eine Polizistin handelte. Sofort flog ihr Blick wieder zu der Stelle, an der Will auf den Kerl eingeprügelt hatte, doch außer vieler Sanitäter konnte sie nicht viel erkennen. Suchend schaute sie sich nach ihrem Kumpel um und entdeckte ihn schließlich zusammengesunken auf dem Rücksitz eines Polizeiautos. "Miss, wir müssen Sie für eine Zeugenaussage mit aufs Revier nehmen", erklärte die freundliche Beamtin und Lauren nickte.  
  
  
Sie ließ die Aussage mehr oder weniger schweigend über sich ergehen. Konnte und wollte nichts zu den Gründen sagen, warum Will auf den Typen losgegangen war. "Miss Dawson, wenn Sie ihrem Freund helfen wollen, dann müssen wir wissen, wie es dazu gekommen ist."  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht", murmelte Lauren kaum hörbar und zuckte mit den Achseln. Um Will in irgendeiner Weise helfen zu können, hätte sie die komplette Vorgeschichte erzählen müssen. Jedes Detail. Und selbst dann hätte es nichts an der Tatsache geändert, dass Will aufgrund von Laurens Unfähigkeit, ihren Peiniger anzuzeigen und zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, Jahre später Selbstjustiz verübt hatte.  
  
"Kennen Sie das Opfer?", die Beamtin schob ihr ein Foto hin, auf dem der Typ mit einer hübschen Frau und zwei kleinen Kindern abgebildet war. Eine perfekte, glückliche Familie.  
  
Lauren warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf das Bild und nickte dann. "Wir waren auf der gleichen Highschool."  
  
"Und William Gates war ebenfalls dort Schüler?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Könnte ein alter Streit zwischen den beiden der Grund für die Schlägerei gewesen sein?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht."  
  
Die Polizistin seufzte, ihre Geduld ließ merklich nach, aber Lauren war nicht bereit, mehr auszusagen. "Wie gut kennen Sie das Opfer?"  
  
Das Opfer. Lauren lachte beinahe freudlos auf und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab ihn seit dem Abschluss nicht mehr gesehen. Kein Kontakt, keine Klassentreffen."  
  
"Und wie sah der Kontakt während der gemeinsamen Schulzeit aus?"  
  
Lauren kniff die Lippen zusammen. Sie wollte lügen, doch die Angst, dass es früher oder später herauskommen würde, verbot es ihr. "Wir waren zusammen."  
  
Neugierig beugte sich die Polizistin ein Stück vor. "Könnte also Eifersucht der Grund sein?"  
  
"Nein. Will ist nicht mein Partner, wir sind nur befreundet. Ich sagte doch, dass ich nichts weiß."  
  
"Gut", die Beamtin stand auf und schob Lauren ihre Visitenkarte hin, "Sie können sich jederzeit melden, falls Ihnen doch noch etwas einfällt, das ihren Kumpel davor bewahrt, für schwere vorsätzliche Körperverletzung in den Knast zu wandern."  
  
  
Kaum hatte sie ihr Wohnzimmer betreten, sah Lauren, dass die rote Anzeige auf ihrem Anrufbeantworter blinkte. Das Display ihres Telefons sagte ihr, dass Mouse mehrmals versucht hatte, sie zu erreichen. Sie löschte die Nachricht, ohne sie anzuhören und holte sich ein Bier aus der Küche, bevor sie ihren Navigator zurückrief.  
  
"Wo warst du? Ich hab tausendmal bei dir angerufen! Will hat mich vom Polizeirevier angerufen und gesagt, dass er in Untersuchungshaft bleiben muss. Was zur Hölle ist passiert?"  
  
"Es gab…einen Unfall."  
  
"Nachdem was er erzählt hat und was sie ihm ankreiden klingt es aber nicht nach 'nem Unfall. Und es klingt verdammt noch mal auch nicht nach Will – er ist die Ruhe in Person. Du warst doch dabei – was war los?"  
  
Lauren seufzte und trank einen großen Schluck Bier. Ihre Kopfschmerzen wurden von Minute zu Minute heftiger. "Er ist auf einen alten Bekannten aus der Highschool losgegangen", erzählte sie und fügte zögernd hinzu: "auf meinen damaligen Freund."  
  
"Aber warum? Das macht doch gar keinen Sinn. Wenn er aus Eifersucht auf jemanden hätte losgehen wollen, hätte er sich eher Shannon zur Brust nehmen sollen – wobei ich mich mit dem eher nicht anlegen wollen würde. Habt ihr eigentlich noch Kontakt?"  
  
Es war ihr beinahe lieb, das Mouse so einfach das Thema wechselte. Sie wusste, dass er den Drummer nicht vergessen hatte und wahrscheinlich immer noch auf Shannon stand. Allerdings löste allein das Erwähnen von Shannons Namen eine weitere unliebsame Erinnerung in ihr aus, auf die sie lieber verzichtet hätte. Sie kniff die Lippen zusammen. "Nicht mehr so richtig. Wir haben uns gestritten. Er…hat ziemliche Scheiße gebaut."  
  
"Mhm. Brauchst du irgendwas? Soll ich herkommen?"  
  
"Nein, schon gut. Ich denke, ich werde heute früh schlafen gehen. Hab Kopfschmerzen. War ein Scheißtag."  
  
"Kann ich verstehen. Ich komme morgen mal vorbei."  
  
  
Lauren verbrachte den Rest des Abends damit, vom Sofa zum Kühlschrank und wieder zurück zu schlurfen, um ihren Bedarf an Bier zu decken. Unweigerlich dachte sie über die kompletten Geschehnisse des Tages nach.  
  
Wie sie _ihm_ nach Jahren des Verdrängens wieder begegnet war. Wie sie festgestellt hatte, dass er sich ein perfektes Leben aufgebaut hatte, in dem er junge Mädchen trainieren und anschließend zu seiner ebenso perfekten Familie nach Hause kommen konnte. Hatte mit angesehen, nein: hatte zugelassen, wie Will sein komplettes Leben wegwarf. Hatte die Befragung der Polizistin über sich ergehen lassen müssen, mit dem Gefühl, dass die Beamtin genau wusste, was mit Lauren passiert war, während sie selber versuchte, die genaue Erinnerung an die Geschehnisse aus jener Nacht in Florida zurückzuhalten. Doch jetzt ließen sie sich nicht länger unter Verschluss halten; kämpften sich langsam aber sicher an die Oberfläche zurück.  
Genau wie die Erinnerung, als sie das 'Hurricane'-Video gesehen hatte. Der Moment, als sie sich nicht nur von Shannon betrogen fühlte, sondern in dem ihr klar wurde, wie sehr sie sich in dem Drummer getäuscht haben musste.  
Und dann fragte Mouse auch noch nach ihm.  
  
Sie hatte bereits drei Kopfschmerztabletten genommen, fühlte wie sich die Chemie der Pillen mit dem Alkohol vermischte und sie so wunderbar betäubte. Sie schaute sich in ihrem Wohnzimmer um, das sie im schwachen Schein ihrer Stehlampe halbdunkel umschloss und erinnerte sich daran, wie sie zum ersten Mal Shannons 'L490' gehört hatte. Er hatte es gespielt, weil er glaubte, dass sie schlief und es nicht hören konnte. Und wie sie ihm anschließend alles erzählt hatte. Nein, nicht alles. Einige Details hatte sie tatsächlich weggelassen, weil es so schon schmerzhaft und quälend genug war, die alten Wunden wieder aufzureißen.  
  
Es dämmerte ihr, dass genau diese Wunden, die sie seit Jahren versuchte zu verdecken, niemals heilen würden. Dass es immer wieder Momente geben würde, in denen sie aufrissen. Und dass sie mit diesem Schmerz, der so unendlich tief saß, von nun an allein klar kommen musste.  
Es gab nur zwei Menschen, die von diesen Wunden wussten – dem einen hätte sie dieses Wissen besser niemals anvertraut, da er sich nicht darum kümmerte oder Rücksicht darauf nahm. Und der andere würde, so wie es aussah, eben aufgrund dieses Wissens in den Knast wandern.  
  
Es schmerzte, als ihr klar wurde, dass all das nicht passiert wäre, hätte sie im Mai 1999 ihre Pläne einfach in die Tat umgesetzt. Hätte sie sich nicht von Will überreden lassen, ihn mitfahren zu lassen. Hätte sie sich nicht darauf eingelassen, sich immer wieder mit Shannon zu treffen, obwohl ihr Verstand von Anfang an dagegen war. Hätte sie ihn nicht wissen lassen, was während des Springbreaks passiert war. Wenn es eine Person gab, die Schuld an dieser ganzen Misere war, dann war sie es.  
  
Lauren nahm das Röhrchen mit den Pillen an sich und drehte es bedächtig einen Augenblick zwischen ihren Händen. Sie schob eine weitere Tablette in den Mund und spülte sie mit einem kleinen Schluck Bier herunter, bevor sie aufstand und benommen in ihr Arbeitszimmer schlich, um nach Zettel und Stift zu suchen.  
  
Die Wirkung der weiteren Pille setzte ein, während sie ein paar kaum leserliche Zeilen auf den Zettel krakelte.  
  
 _Es tut so weh._  
 _Die Erinnerung schmerzt und mir ist klar geworden, dass ich sie niemals loswerde, weil sie viel zu tief sitzt._  
 _Es tut weh zu wissen, dass ich andere Menschen mit da hineingezogen habe. Menschen, die mir verdammt viel bedeuten – oder bedeutet haben._  
 _Ich hab nicht gewollt, dass ihr den Schmerz genauso fühlt wie ich._  
 _Doch genau das würde weiterhin passieren, denn wenn ich weiter darunter leide, dann tut ihr das auch. Und damit kann ich nicht weiter leben. Und auch nicht mit dem Schmerz._  
 _Es tut mir Leid._  
  
Die Zeilen verschwammen vor ihren Augen, als eine Träne auf das Blatt tropfte und einen Teil der Schrift verschmierte.  
  
Sie hoffte nur, dass die Tabletten ihren Zweck erfüllen und sie endlich von diesen quälenden Schmerzen befreien würden, als sie eine nach der anderen schluckte und mit dem restlichen Bier herunterspülte.


	19. Show must go on

_I'll top the bill, I'll overkill_  
 _I have to find the will to carry on_  
 _On with the, on with the show_  
 _The Show must go on._  
 _(Show must go on – Queen)_  
  
  
  
Die Stimmung backstage war so angespannt, dass man beinahe schon meinen konnte, eine konzentrierte Elektrizität zu spüren. Schweigend gingen alle Bandmitglieder ihr persönliches Ritual durch, wie vor jeder Show. Momentan rockten noch CB7 die Bühne und Shannon war der Einzige, der vor dem großen Gig noch mal die Umkleide verlassen hatte, um die Band um seinen Kumpel Antoine spielen zu sehen. Immerhin fühlte es sich für ihn so an, als sei CB7 zum Teil auch sein Baby. Die Menge jubelte bereits, die Luft in der Halle war jetzt schon heiß und stickig, beinahe zum Schneiden dick. Ein paar Mädchen in der ersten Reihe hatten ihn schließlich am Bühnenrand entdeckt und riefen ihm kreischend zu, daher zog Shannon es nun vor, die Bühne wieder zu verlassen und sich backstage zu begeben.  
Kaum hatte er den Weg zurück zur Umkleide angetreten, spürte er, wie sein Handy in der Hosentasche vibrierte. Wahrscheinlich Jared, der meinte, ihn daran erinnern zu müssen, dass sie selber noch einen Auftritt vor sich hatten und er seinen Arsch gefälligst zurück zur Band schwingen sollte.  
  
"Jaja, Jay – bin schon unterwegs", murrte er sogleich in sein iPhone, ohne überhaupt vorher einen Blick aufs Display geworfen zu haben.  
  
"Shannon?" Das war nicht Jared. Und obwohl er meinte, die Stimme am anderen Ende schon einmal gehört zu haben, konnte er sie auf Anhieb nicht zuordnen.  
  
"Kommt drauf an. Wer ist da?  
  
"Hier ist Mouse." Der junge Mann klang zurückhaltend, beinahe besorgt – ganz anders, als Shannon ihn in Erinnerung hatte.  
  
"Oh, uhm, hi…", verwirrt schaute der Drummer nun doch auf das Display, da er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, Mouse während des Aufenthalts in Oklahoma seine Nummer gegeben zu haben. Lauren strahlte ihm von einem Foto, das er während ihrer Europa-Tour von ihr gemacht hatte, entgegen. Mouse musste von ihrem Handy aus anrufen. "Was gibt's?", er beschloss, seinen Weg zunächst nicht fortzusetzen, sondern zwischen dem Trubel auf der Bühne und der konzentrierten Anspannung in der Umkleide auszuharren. Dumpf drangen die Bässe an sein Ohr; die hohen Synthesizer schafften den Weg nicht mehr, sondern wurden auf halber Strecke von den jubelnden Fans übertönt.  
  
"Tut mir Leid, ich weiß nicht, ob das ein ungünstiger Zeitpunkt ist, aber…", Mouse brach mitten im Satz ab, doch bevor Shannon die Gelegenheit bekam zu sagen, dass er in wenigen Minuten einen Gig spielen musste und dass Mouse doch besser später noch mal anrufen sollte, fuhr der bereits fort: "…ich finde, dass du es erfahren solltest."  
  
Irgendwas an diesem Gespräch gefiel Shannon ganz und gar nicht, aber er konnte es nicht wirklich einordnen. Vielleicht war es die Art, mit der Mouse mit ihm sprach, oder die Tatsache, dass er von Laurens Handy anrief. Warum meldete sie sich nicht selber bei ihm? "Was ist los?" Der Drummer erkannte seine kratzige Stimme beinahe selber nicht und räusperte sich rasch erneut, aber der Kloß, der ihm die Kehle zuschnürte, blieb.  
  
"Es ist etwas passiert…"  
  
Und dann erzählte er etwas davon, wie Lauren Will vom Flughafen abgeholt hatte und dass es zu einer Schlägerei zwischen Will und ihrem Highschoolfreund gekommen war. Und dass sie nach ihrer Aussage bei der Polizei noch mit Mouse telefoniert hatte und eigentlich ganz okay klang – von der Erschöpfung und ihren Kopfschmerzen mal abgesehen. Und Mouse erzählte, dass sie am nächsten Morgen nicht die Tür geöffnet hatte, obwohl sie verabredet waren und dass er deswegen die Polizei gerufen hatte, weil er sich Sorgen machte. Und dann hatten sie sie im Wohnzimmer gefunden, neben ihr das leere Tablettenröhrchen. Und bevor er seine Erzählung zu Ende bringen konnte, legte Shannon auf und starrte regungslos die kahlen Wände an, die im Neonlicht beinahe bläulich schimmerten.  
  
  
Solange er das Ende der Geschichte nicht kannte, war alles in Ordnung. Nein, war es nicht. Aber er wusste, wohin das alles führen würde und das wollte er auf keinen Fall hören. Solange er es nicht wusste, ging es Lauren gut – zumindest redete er sich das ein und ignorierte rigoros, dass sein Handy erneut vibrierte. Das leise Summen verstummte jedoch schließlich und ließ ihn für einen Augenblick mit den fernen Geräuschen aus der Halle und seinen rasenden Gedanken allein. Er war nicht für sie da gewesen, hatte sie allein gelassen, als sie ihn gebraucht hatte. Nein, das war nicht richtig. Er hatte sie schon viel eher enttäuscht; schon vor Monaten, als sie dieses verdammte Video gesehen hatte.  
  
Als das Handy erneut vibrierte, wagte er einen kurzen Blick aufs Display – wieder Laurens Foto. Es war selten, dass Lauren so strahlte wie auf diesem Bild und er war beinahe stolz, dass er es geschafft hatte, diesen Moment mit der Kamera festzuhalten.  
Dann meldete sich sein Verstand wieder und erinnerte ihn daran, dass es nicht Lauren war, die anrief. Sondern Mouse, der ihm etwas mitteilte, das er selber nicht aussprechen und das Shannon nicht erfahren wollte.  
  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob er wieder rangehen sollte. Er hatte zwei Stunden Anstrengung pur vor sich. Er hatte ein Konzert zu spielen. Und solange er keine Gewissheit hatte, gab es noch immer die Möglichkeit, dass sie Lauren rechtzeitig gefunden hatten und sie "nur" im Krankenhaus lag.  
Shannon drückte den Anruf weg und schaltete das Handy aus, wanderte eine Weile im Gang auf und ab, haderte mit sich selbst. Die Fragen quälten ihn jetzt schon. Die Ungewissheit nagte beinahe genauso quälend an ihm, wie er jetzt auf seiner Unterlippe kaute. Er hörte, wie CB7 ihr Set zu Ende spielten und beeilte sich, in die Umkleide zurück zu kommen. Dort würden alle viel zu beschäftigt mit sich selbst sein, als dass sie seinen Zustand bemerken und sich um ihn kümmern würden.  
  
Dachte er.  
  
Auf Jared mochte das vielleicht zutreffen, denn der Sänger war direkt vor einer Show meist ein nervliches Wrack. Auch wenn viele Leute sich das nicht vorstellen konnten oder vom Gegenteil ausgingen, weil sie einige backstage-Fotos gesehen hatten, bemühte sich Jared nach außen hin nur, cool und wie immer ein wenig abgedreht zu wirken. Stattdessen hatte er schon seit Ewigkeiten mit heftigem Lampenfieber zu kämpfen und zog sich vor einem Konzert komplett zurück, um alles um sich herum auszublenden.  
  
Braxton hörte meist Musik oder surfte im Internet herum, um ein wenig abzuschalten und war daher ebenso abgelenkt.  
  
Aber nicht Tomo.  
  
Kaum hatte Shannon den Raum betreten, schaute ihn der Kroate fragend an, so als ahne er bereits, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Und tatsächlich gesellte er sich gleich an Shannons Seite, als der Drummer sich von dem gut bestückten Tisch mit Getränken eine Flasche Wasser nahm. "Alles okay?"  
  
Der Drummer trank einen kleinen Schluck und schaute sich so unauffällig wie möglich um. Niemand der übrigen Anwesenden schenkte ihnen seine Aufmerksamkeit. Leider wusste er genau, dass es unmöglich sein würde, Tomo anzulügen. Erstens war er noch nie gut darin gewesen und zweitens konnte der Jüngere in seinem Gesicht lesen wie in einem offenen Buch. Die beiden verstanden sich beinahe so gut wie früher, alles war so gut wie beim Alten. Sie scherzten, lachten und alberten herum, sprachen über Gott und die Welt – und doch nie über ihre Affäre. Shannon hatte keine Ahnung, wie es um Tomos Gefühle für ihn bestellt war, aber er fragte auch nie danach. Er wollte keine schlafenden Hunde wecken, denn so wie es aussah, hatte sich der Gitarrist wieder etwas gefangen. Andererseits war es aber ja auch nicht so, dass Shannon ein Meister darin war, Tomos Gefühle zu erkennen und richtig zu deuten – eben das genaue Gegenteil zu dem Jüngeren. "Nein." Ohne ein weiteres Wort zog er sein iPhone aus der Tasche und überlegte erneut einen Augenblick, es wieder anzuschalten und das Gespräch mit Mouse zu Ende zu führen. Aber nein, das konnte er nicht. Unmöglich.  
  
"Was ist passiert? Hat sie angerufen?", bohrte Tomo nach und ging Shannon damit beinahe ein wenig zu weit. Was den Grund für den Streit zwischen ihm und Lauren anging, hielt sich der Drummer noch immer sehr bedeckt. Nicht einmal Jared wusste, was passiert war und der hatte ja zumindest das jähe Ende damals hautnah mitbekommen, als Shannon sein Handy wütend gegen die Wand gepfeffert hatte. Aber er wusste auch, dass sich Tomo wahrscheinlich einfach nur sorgte und nicht aus reiner Neugierde fragte.  
  
"Nein, hat sie nicht. Und ich auch nicht. Mir geht's einfach nur scheiße, das ist alles."  
  
"Mhm, darauf wäre ich auch gerade noch selber gekommen. Aber wenn du nicht darüber reden willst…"  
  
"Nein, danke. Will ich nicht. Zumindest nicht jetzt. Und ich will verdammt noch mal auch nicht mehr daran denken! Fuck!" Shannon trat gegen einen Stuhl, der planlos im Raum herumstand und zog damit von einer Sekunde auf die andere die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich. Falls er das nicht schon getan hatte, indem er während seines Ausbruchs mit jedem Wort lauter geworden war.  
  
Und natürlich hatte Jared nichts Besseres zu tun, als sich jetzt auch noch einzumischen. "Was ist los?"  
  
"Gar nichts, Shannon geht es einfach nur scheiße, das ist alles", wiederholte Tomo ironisch die Worte des Drummers, der ihn sogleich böse anfunkelte.  
  
"Halt bloß den Rand, sonst…", er machte Anstalten, auf den Jüngeren losgehen zu wollen, wurde aber von Jared und Braxton, die dazwischen gingen, zurückgehalten.  
  
"Sonst was?"  
  
"Okay, jetzt beruhigt euch mal wieder!", forderte Jared und schaute abwechselnd Tomo und Shannon an, "Ehrlich gesagt ist mir scheißegal, was passiert ist. Wir haben eine verdammte Show vor uns und die werden wir auch spielen, klar?!"  
  
"Ja, gehen wir raus auf die Bühne und spielen – das wird sicher ganz toll!", murrte Shannon zynisch, stöpselte sich aber dennoch seine Kopfhörer ins Ohr.  
  
  
Obwohl Jared – der geborene Entertainer – vorne alles gab, um die Fans bei Laune zu halten, ließ sich die Menge irgendwie von der miesen Stimmung auf der Bühne anstecken. Shannon weigerte sich schlichtweg, L490 zu spielen, brachte damit Jareds komplette Setlist durcheinander und das Konzert wurde bereits nach einer guten Stunde beendet. Jared schob es auf seine Stimme und entschuldigte sich vor den verständlicherweise enttäuschten Fans damit, dass er mal wieder am kränkeln war. Er bekräftigte das Ganze sogar noch, indem er anschließend einen Tweet absetzte, in dem er lamentierte, dass er 'sick as a dog' war und sie deswegen die Show abbrechen mussten, damit keine anderen Gerüchte aufkamen. Wenn Jared etwas machte, dann machte er es richtig.  
  
  
Backstage schnappte sich Shannon sofort wieder sein Handy, jedoch nur, um nicht mit den anderen sprechen zu müssen. Er hatte es mittlerweile wieder eingeschaltet, aber anstatt Mouse zurückzurufen, spielte er unschlüssig damit herum, schaute sich ein paar alte Fotos von sich und Tomo an und drückte die Fotogalerie schließlich beschämt weg, als ihm klar wurde, dass er vorhin beinahe auf den Kroaten losgegangen wäre. Er wagte einen schüchternen Blick zu Tomo, doch der schaute stur geradeaus und nippte nur hin und wieder gedankenverloren an seiner Wasserflasche.  
  
Seufzend schaffte er es irgendwie, aufzustehen und den Raum zu verlassen. Doch auf dem Flur waren viel zu viele Menschen, als dass er dort genügend Ruhe zum Telefonieren gehabt hätte. Also ging er wieder hinein und steuerte schnurstracks den kleinen Balkon an, zog die Tür von außen hinter sich zu und hoffte inständig, damit deutlich genug signalisiert zu haben, dass er nicht gestört werden wollte. Seine Finger flogen zittrig über das Touchdisplay zu seiner Kontaktliste, scrollten herunter, bis er Laurens Nummer schließlich vor sich hatte. Und doch dauert es immer noch, bis er sich dazu durchringen konnte, diesen dämlichen grünen Hörer zu drücken.  
  
Es tutete. Einmal, zweimal. Dann hob Mouse ab. "Hey..."  
  
"War wirklich ein Scheiß-Zeitpunkt vorhin", bemerkte Shannon und schaffte es so zumindest, den Augenblick der Wahrheit noch etwas weiter hinauszuzögern. Er fröstelte, dabei war die Nacht eigentlich frühlingshaft warm. "Mike…", begann er, brach dann aber ab. Er zog es immer noch vor, ihn mit seinem richtigen Namen anzusprechen. Ein kaum hörbares, jedoch schwermütiges Seufzen am anderen Ende und er wusste bescheid. Er ließ das Handy sinken und rutschte an der kalten Glasscheibe nach unten, bis er schließlich sitzend auf dem noch kälteren Boden ankam.  
  
"Shannon? Bist du noch dran?", drang eine leise Stimme zu ihm hervor.  
  
Es fiel ihm schwer, den Arm und damit das Handy wieder an sein Ohr zu heben. Den Arm, den er bei ihren gemeinsamen DVD-Abenden immer um sie gelegt hatte. "Mhm."  
  
"Es tut mir Leid, dass du es so erfahren hast. Ehrlich. Ich weiß, wie viel sie dir bedeutet hat."  
  
Shannon lachte trocken auf und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nen Scheißdreck weißt du." Und dann legte er erneut auf.  
  
Lange blieb er in der schützenden Dunkelheit auf dem Balkon sitzen und dachte nach. Wie sie sich zum ersten Mal im Supermarkt begegnet waren – mehr oder weniger, weil Jared es drauf angelegt hatte, die beiden zu verkuppeln. Ihre gemeinsamen Abende in immer derselben Bar oder beim Minigolfen, ihre Spaziergänge am Strand. Die Chase, die er miterleben durfte – vollkommen verkatert, weil er nicht damit klargekommen war, was sie ihm in der Nacht zuvor von sich preisgegeben hatte.  
Shannon schluckte den Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals festgesetzt zu haben schien, herunter und biss die Zähne zusammen. Er würde auf keinen Fall heulen – auf keinen Fall hier und jetzt. Davon abgesehen, dass sich ohnehin niemand um ihm zu kümmern schien.  
  
  
Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, als jemand von innen gegen die Balkontür klopfte. Widerwillig drehte sich der Drummer um; Tomo schaute ihn durch die Glasscheibe fragend an und er rückte ein Stück zur Seite, um den Weg für den Jüngeren frei zu geben.  
  
"Ich wollte dich nicht stören, aber ich habe da gewisse Süchte", erklärte er und hielt Shannon seine Zigarettenschachtel hin, aber der lehnte ab. Er hatte sowieso schon viel zu viel geraucht heute Abend. Und definitiv viel zu wenig getrunken. "Willst du jetzt darüber reden?", wollte der Kroate vorsichtig wissen und rückte dabei automatisch ein Stück von Shannon weg, falls dieser wieder meinte, auf ihn losgehen zu wollen.  
  
"Lauren", begann der Drummer schließlich zögernd und zupfte nachdenklich an seinen roten Schnürsenkeln.  
  
"Was ist mit ihr?" Tomo entschied sich absichtlich, nicht darauf herumzureiten, dass er bereits vorhin danach gefragt hatte, ob sie bei Shannon angerufen hatte. Immerhin schien er seine Gründe gehabt zu haben, nichts erzählen zu wollen, auch wenn Tomo keine Ahnung hatte, wie die wohl aussahen.  
  
Unschlüssig zuckte Shannon mit den Achseln. "Sie hat Tabletten genommen", flüsterte er schließlich kaum hörbar.  
  
Instinktiv wusste Tomo, was der Ältere mit dieser Aussage meinte. Er konnte sich daran erinnern, wie sie sich während ihrer Europatour über Lauren unterhalten hatten, nachdem sie wieder zurück in die Staaten musste. Tomo hatte festgestellt, dass sie ständig nachdenklich und zurückgezogen, fast traurig wirkte. Und dass aus ihr und Shannon nie etwas geworden war, weil irgendetwas aus ihrer Vergangenheit sie davon abhielt. "Scheiße…", war das erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam. "Shannon, das….fuck…."  
  
"Ich weiß", der Drummer nickte und rang erneut mit sich selbst. Nicht hier und nicht jetzt.  
  
"Du musst es Jared sagen. Vielleicht können wir einige Termine verschieben und du kannst nach Oklahoma und…"  
  
"Nein!", schnitt Shannon Tomo das Wort ab und schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf. "Kein Wort zu Jared! Die Tour läuft weiter wie gehabt. Und Europa hinterher genauso." Tomo schaute ihn skeptisch an. Sein Blick sprach Bände. "Bitte, Tomo. Kein Wort zu Jared. Versprich es mir!"  
  
"Aber du musst doch….ich meine….hältst du das für klug?" Tomo drückte seine Zigarette aus und fuhr sich durch die dunklen Haare.  
  
"Tomo! Versprich es mir!"  
  
Wenn der Kroate irgendetwas nicht widerstehen konnte, dann war es der Blick, mit dem Shannon ihn in genau diesem Moment anschaute: flehend, fast schon panisch. Der Drummer wusste, wie viel Jared am Touren lag, sie waren bereits seit anderthalb Jahren fast ununterbrochen unterwegs. Sie alle hatten Opfer bringen müssen – aber keines davon war so groß, wie das, was Shannon jetzt offenbar freiwillig erbringen wollte. Der Gitarrist nickte und Shannon atmete auf. "Und du meinst, du schaffst das?"  
  
Der Drummer zuckte erneut mit den Achseln und fummelte nun doch eine weitere Zigarette aus seiner Schachtel, zündete sie an und sog gierig den Rauch in seine Lungen. "Mir bleibt nichts Anderes übrig…", diese Aussage allein beschrieb die komplette Trostlosigkeit, in der Shannon sich gerade befand. Ihm fiel ein Zitat aus Laurens Lieblingsfilm wieder ein: "Wenn man es nicht ändern kann, muss man wohl damit leben."  
  
  
  
tbc.


	20. Battle of One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das letzte Kapitel vorm Epilog gibt es in XXL-Länge

_Try and stop me_  
 _Try and save me_  
 _I want to fall_  
 _(The Battle of One – 30 Seconds to Mars)_  
  
  
  
Die Tour lief weiter wie geplant und natürlich traten sie auch im Anschluss an die US-Tour die Reise nach Europa an. Und obwohl alle Beteiligten merkten, dass sich Shannon extrem zurückgezogen hatte, sagte niemand etwas. Einige hatten backstage seinen Ausbruch mitbekommen, andere hatten davon gehört. Aber keiner wusste, warum der Drummer Tomo gegenüber so ausgeflippt war. Nur Tomo selber. Und genau ihm kam die Last dieses Wissens beinahe genauso erdrückend vor, wie Shannon selber.  
  
Sie waren am Abend vor der Show in Hamburg angekommen, was dem Drummer gar nicht behagte, da er schon vorher gewusst hatte, dass er wahrscheinlich permanent an ihren letzten Auftritt in der Hansestadt zurückdenken würde. Und natürlich sollte er Recht behalten. Damals war es der Abend vor seinem Geburtstag gewesen. Eine tolle Show vor ausverkauftem Haus. Mit Sicherheit keine, die in die Geschichte eingehen würde, aber sie hatten alle Spaß gehabt und das Publikum war auch großartig gewesen. Trotzdem eigentlich eher eine Show wie jede andere auch und wahrscheinlich hätte sich Shannon nicht einmal wirklich daran erinnert, wäre es eben nicht der Abend vor seinem Geburtstag gewesen.  
Der Abend, an dem Lauren ihn um Schlag Mitternacht den Atem geraubt hatte, indem sie einfach nur völlig überraschend den Raum betrat.  
Der Abend, an dem er den tollen Schnappschuss von ihr eingefangen hatte, den er noch immer auf seinem Handy gespeichert hatte, weil er es einfach nicht übers Herz bringen konnte, ihre Kontaktdaten zu löschen.  
  
All das ging Shannon durch den Kopf, als er sich auf das Hotelzimmer zurückgezogen hatte – das er sich natürlich mit Tomo teilen musste. Er wusste nicht genau, ob Jared so sadistisch war und die beiden prinzipiell in ein Doppelbett steckte oder ob Tomo masochistisch genug war, um jedes Mal hinter Shannons Rücken darum zu bitten. Es war ihm eigentlich auch egal, denn immerhin wusste er genau, wie er wegen der verdammten Schlafsituation drauf war: übelst angepisst. Vor allem an Tagen wie diesen, wo er einfach nur seine Ruhe wollte – und Tomo natürlich unbedingt merken musste, dass mit dem Drummer etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte.  
  
"Was ist los mit dir? Du bist so…abwesend heute", stellte der Gitarrist fest und nahm zögernd auf der Bettkante platz. Der Lattenrost unter der Matratze ächzte verdächtig, aber Shannon versuchte, keinen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, warum das wohl so wahr. Immerhin hielt Tomo den zufriedenstellenden Mindestabstand zum Drummer ein, der, die Arme unter dem Kopf verschränkt, an die Decke starrte. Vielleicht war Tomo doch nicht so masochistisch.  
  
"Bin ich das nicht immer? Auf jeden Fall bekomme ich es ständig zu hören…"  
  
"Es stimmt ja auch", stimmte Tomo zu und fuhr sich durch die dunklen Haare, die selbst ihm mittlerweile ein wenig zu lang geworden waren. Aber Vicki hatte ihm striktes Frisör-Verbot erteilt. "Allerdings könntest du das vielleicht umgehen, indem du…"  
  
"Lass es", unterbrach Shannon seinen Kumpel, setzte sich auf und schob das viel zu weiche Kissen in seinen Rücken. "Was ändert es denn?"  
  
"Es würde alles ändern, wenn du zumindest Jared davon erzählen würdest."  
  
"Nein, Tomo." Shannon seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ändert auch nichts daran, dass sie mich nie wieder so überraschen wird, wie letztes Jahr. Oder dass wir nie wieder zusammen einen Film schauen und uns über die Charaktere darin lustig machen. Das alles ist vorbei. Für immer – verstehst du das?"  
  
Der Kroate kniff schweigend die Lippen zusammen. Shannon hatte sich in den letzten Wochen verändert. Während ihrer US-Tour war er noch vollkommen überdreht, ließ auf der Bühne sogar noch exzessiver als sonst das 'Shanimal' raus und schien es sogar beinahe zu genießen, Abend für Abend am vorderen Bühnenrand platz zu nehmen und 'L490' zu spielen. Einige Leuten witzelten sogar, dass das Leto'sche Geltungsbedürfnis nun auch endlich bei ihm durchscheinen würde.  
  
Aber kaum dass sie in Europa angekommen waren, verschwand 'Jared Nr. 2' wieder und zurück blieb ein zutiefst verletzter, niedergeschlagener und erschöpft wirkender Shannon, wie ihn bisher keiner erlebt hatte. Es war Monate her, dass er die Nachricht von Laurens Tod bekommen hatte, aber Tomo befürchtete, dass es erst jetzt langsam zu Shannon durchsickerte. Und er hatte verdammt Schiss davor, wie sich die Erkenntnis entladen würde. Allerdings sah es beinahe so aus, als habe der Drummer mittlerweile realisiert, was geschehen war; immerhin ließen seine Worte darauf schließen. Offensichtlich hatte Tomo Shannon falsch eingeschätzt, indem er davon ausgegangen war, dass der Drummer austicken würde. Umso besser.  
  
"Klar verstehe ich das", entgegnete er schließlich, "und ehrlich gesagt bin ich ganz froh, dass du das auch verstehst. Das könnte bedeuten, dass ich meinen alten Kumpel Shannon bald endlich wiederhabe!"  
  
Der Drummer versuchte sich an einem Lachen, scheiterte aber auf halber Strecke und heraus kam nur ein schiefes Grinsen. Er beugte sich ein Stück vor und klopfte Tomo beinahe aufmunternd auf die Schulter. "Von deinen alten Kumpel solltest du dich lieber verabschieden. Der kommt so schnell nicht wieder…", mit diesen Worten stand Shannon auf, im Begriff zu gehen.  
  
"Wo willst du hin?"  
  
"Glaube kaum, dass dich das was angeht, Papi. Aber ich will einfach mal frische Luft schnappen."  
  
"Shannon…"  
  
"Schon okay. Glaub mir, es geht mir gut. Ich muss mich nur ein wenig ablenken, das ist alles." Und bevor Tomo die Gelegenheit dazu bekam, anzubieten, dass er mitkommen könnte, hatte der Drummer auch schon das Hotelzimmer verlassen.  
  
Natürlich kam es nie besonders gut, am Abend vor einem Auftritt einen drauf zu machen, aber das hatte er ja auch gar nicht vor. Jedenfalls verließ Shannon nicht mit dieser Absicht das Hotel. Er wollte einfach nur auf andere Gedanken kommen, sich ablenken. Und wo konnte man(n) das in Hamburg schon besser als auf St. Pauli?  
  
  
Shannon suchte den einzigen Laden auf, den er – zumindest vom Namen her – bereits kannte und der ihm zumindest halbwegs zusagte, da er nicht so billig und eindeutig daherkam, wie die meisten anderen Lokalitäten: das Dollhouse. Zudem fühlte er sich im amerikanisch angehauchten Ambiente der Strip-Bar sogleich viel weniger allein. Das mit der Ablenkung klappte dort zumindest schon mal verdammt gut. Nur das mit dem Vorsatz, nichts zu trinken, irgendwie nicht. Er nahm an einem der hinteren Tische platz und bestellte sich ein Bier, schaute sich zunächst ein wenig unentschlossen um. Lange würde er definitiv nicht bleiben, denn keines der Mädchen zog seine Aufmerksamkeit wirklich auf sich. Trotzdem bestellte er sich später ein weiteres Bier. Alkohol löste zwar keine Probleme, aber das tat Wasser ja auch nicht, sagte er sich.  
Bei Bier Nummer fünf stellte er erstaunt fest, dass es in dem Club nicht nur Tänzerinnen gab, sondern auch einige Kerle, die ihre Hüllen fallen ließen und darauf warteten, ein paar Dollhouse-Dollars zugesteckt zu bekommen. Der Typ, der gerade für eine johlende Gruppe offensichtlich französischer Frauen tanzte, sah gar nicht mal so übel aus.  
  
Und dennoch wanderte sein Blick nun automatisch zu der Stripperin, die im Rampenlicht der Hauptbühne zu tanzen begann. Sie war eher klein, beinahe zierlich und hatte lange, braune Locken. Hastig schüttelte Shannon den Kopf, setzte das Glas an seine Lippen und trank einen großen Schluck. Fuck. Er war extra hergekommen, um sich von seinen quälenden Gedanken an Lauren abzulenken und nun das. Unwillkürlich schaute er wieder zur Bühne. Sie beherrschte das Spiel an der Stange wie keine andere hier in der Bar, soviel stand fest. Gerade umklammerten ihre schlanken Unterschenkel die Stange, während sie kopfüber daran herunterrutschte.  
  
Es traf Shannon wie ein Schlag, als er meinte, dass sich ihre Blicke begegnet waren, obwohl sie ihn in seiner dunklen Ecke, geblendet von dem Spot, der auf sie gerichtet war, überhaupt nicht hatte sehen können.  
  
Fahrig wischte er sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht, als sein alkoholvernebeltes Gehirn meinte, ihm einen bösen Streich spielen zu müssen und das Bild der halbnackten Tänzerin immer wieder vor seinen Augen verschwamm. Als er sie das nächste Mal ansah, hatte sein Geist ihr Gesicht längst durch ein anderes ersetzt. Eines, das er wie kein anderes kannte und schmerzlich vermisste. Die braunen Augen, die Sommersprossen. Die blasse Narbe auf der Stirn.  
Shannon trank einen weiteren Schluck und stand automatisch auf, wanderte wie von Geisterhand in Richtung Bühne. Wie nahe er ihr schon gekommen war, merkte er erst, als sie in Erwartung eines Dollars vor ihm kniete und ihn anlächelte.  
  
Er hatte geglaubt, mit dem Streit am Telefon alles zerstört zu haben. Er hatte die Funkstille zwischen ihnen beiden zugelassen und sich nicht mehr bei ihr gemeldet. Er war nicht bei ihr gewesen, als sie ihn am meisten gebraucht hatte und sie hatte ihn teuer dafür bezahlen lassen. Er hatte geglaubt, nie wieder in ihre braunen Augen blicken zu können, ihr sagen zu können, wie Leid es ihm tat und was sie ihm bedeutete. Und jetzt war sie ihm so nahe, dass er sie beinahe berühren konnte.  
  
"Lauren…", unwillkürlich streckte er den Arm nach ihr aus, wollte sie festhalten und sichergehen, dass sie ihn nie wieder verlassen würde. Er berührte sie am Handgelenk und schloss sogleich seine Finger darum.  
  
Aber sie wehrte sich und versuchte, ihn abzuschütteln. Sie rief etwas, das Shannon nicht verstand, nur einen Namen konnte er verstehen – und es war nicht seiner. Stattdessen schien sie nach einem anderen Typen zu rufen und entriss Shannon ihre Hand.  
  
"Bitte, Lauren! Es tut mir Leid…", er griff erneut nach ihr, diesmal erwischte er kurz ihr Knie, bevor er unsanft von ihr weggezogen wurde.  
  
"Nein, es _wird_ dir noch Leid tun", knurrte eine tiefe Stimme an seinem Ohr und er wurde in Richtung Ausgang gezerrt. "Raus jetzt!" Mit einem Schubser wurde er auf die Straße befördert, er stolperte kurz und hatte Mühe, das Gleichgewicht zu halten.  
  
Um ihn herum drehte sich alles. Er brauchte einen Moment, um wieder halbwegs klar zu werden, dann rannte er wieder in Richtung des Clubs. "Ich muss zu ihr! Ich muss mit Lauren reden, ich muss sie sehen!"  
  
Erneut wurde er von diesem Kleiderschrank zurückgehalten. "Du kommst hier nicht mehr rein und wahrscheinlich auch sonst nirgendwo. Sieh zu, dass du nach Hause kommst und deinen Rausch ausschläfst, Freundchen." Immerhin sprach der Kleiderschrank englisch.  
  
Shannon kniff die Lippen zusammen und schaute an dem Kerl hoch. "Du nimmst sie mir nicht weg!" Dass der Typ mindestens anderthalb Köpfe größer und fast doppelt so breit war wie er, ignorierte der Drummer, als er eiernd ausholte und dem Kleiderschrank einen jämmerlichen Schlag in die Seite verpasste.  
  
Sofort griff der Typ Shannons Arm, hielt ihn fest und drehte ihn dem Drummer auf den Rücken, presste Shannon mit dem Gesicht gegen die Außenwand der Bar. Ein schmerzerfüllter Aufschrei drang aus Shannons Kehle.  
  
Offensichtlich hatte jemand die Szene beobachtet und die Polizei alarmiert, denn bereits im nächsten Augenblick tauchte ein Streifenwagen auf. Der größere von den beiden Beamten nahm Shannon in Gewahrsam und verfrachtete ihn auf dem Rücksitz. Shannon bekam gerade noch mit, wie der andere Beamte sich an den Security-Typen wandte und sich kurz mit ihm unterhielt. Die Seitentür des Streifenwagens wurde geschlossen und Shannon lehnte seinen erhitzten Kopf gegen das kühle Glas, driftete sogleich fort in einen Zustand irgendwo zwischen Schlaf, Trance und Bewusstlosigkeit.  
  
  
Als Tomo am nächsten Morgen aus seinem traumlosen Schlaf hochschreckte, bemerkte er sofort, dass die andere Seite des Bettes leer war. Er setzte sich auf. Sie war nicht nur leer, sondern auch komplett unangetastet. Shannon war nicht zurück ins Hotel gekommen.  
  
"Fuck!", er schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und schlüpfte sofort in seine Jeans, ließ dabei das Gespräch vom Vorabend noch einmal Revue passieren. Shannon hatte gesagt, dass er nur kurz frische Luft schnappen wollte. Er hatte lange auf den Drummer gewartet, vor allem, weil Shannon sein Handy nicht mitgenommen hatte, aber er musste irgendwann darüber eingeschlafen sein. Und außer Tomo wusste niemand, dass Shannon überhaupt weg war. Das schlechte Gewissen stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er sich mit ihrem vereinbarten Klopfen an Jareds Tür meldete.  
  
"Was ist los?" der Sänger sah ziemlich übernächtigt aus, wahrscheinlich hatte er mal wieder bis spät in die Nacht getwittert und nur ein paar Stunden geschlafen. Wenn überhaupt.  
  
Tomo schlüpfte ins Zimmer und schaute Jared hinterher, der im Badezimmer verschwunden war. Gut so – immerhin hatte er so ein wenig Abstand für den Wutausbruch, der mit Sicherheit gleich auf ihn abzielte. "Shannon ist weg."  
  
"Was soll das heißen? Wie…'weg'?", Jared kam sofort aus dem Badezimmer geschossen, in einer Hand seine elektrische Zahnbürste, die Lippen bedeckt mit weißem Zahnpastaschaum. Er sah jetzt schon aus wie ein tollwütiger Wolf.  
  
"Er, uhm…wollte gestern Abend frische Luft schnappen gehen. Er ist nicht zurückgekommen", gestand Tomo kleinlaut und gerade so laut, dass er das Surren der Zahnbürste übertönte.  
  
"Und das sagst du mir JETZT? Fuck, Tomo!" Reflexartig wandelte Jared die Zahnbürste in ein Wurfgeschoss um und Tomo konnte gerade noch in Deckung gehen, bevor sie hinter ihm gegen die Wand flog. Scheppernd fiel die Zahnbürste in ihren Einzelteilen zu Boden. Immerhin musste der Kroate jetzt nicht mehr gegen das Surren ankämpfen. Jared wischte sich die Zahnpasta vom Mund und tigerte eine Weile grübelnd im Zimmer auf und ab, murmelte dabei diverse Flüche in Richtung Tomo und auch des abwesenden Shannons. "Hast du ihn angerufen?", wollte er schließlich wissen und blieb stehen.  
  
"Er…sein Handy….es liegt hier im Hotel."  
  
"WAS? Fuck!" Erneutes auf- und abwandern, nur trat Jared dabei diesmal gegen so ziemlich jedes Möbelstück im Zimmer. "Hast du zumindest eine Ahnung, wo er sein könnte?" Der Kroate zuckte nur mit den Achseln. "Tomo!"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht!"  
  
Jared steuerte zielstrebig auf den Gitarristen zu und blieb nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihm stehen. Automatisch war Tomo zurückgewichen, dabei aber irgendwann auf die Einzelteile der Zahnbürste getreten und mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gestoßen. "Du willst mir ernsthaft sagen, dass mein Bruder am Tag einer Show allein in einer fremden – nicht englischsprachigen! - Stadt verloren gegangen ist und du keine Ahnung hast, wo er sein könnte? Fuck, du hast keine Ahnung, wohin ich euch beide gerade am liebsten jagen würde!", spie er und schubste Tomo gegen die Schulter.  
  
"Jetzt hör mal zu, Jay", begann der Kroate und wagte sogar einen Schritt nach vorn. Diesmal war Jared derjenige, der sogleich ein Stück zurückwich. "Ich blicke durch Shannon in letzter Zeit genauso wenig durch wie du." Das stimmte zwar nur halb, weil er immer noch eine wesentliche Tatsache wusste, von der Jared keine Ahnung hatte, aber es änderte nichts daran, dass Shannon ihn am Abend zuvor mehr als nur ein bisschen verwirrt hatte. "Nein, verdammt, ich habe keine Ahnung, wo er ist. Mein einziger Fehler besteht darin, dass ich dummerweise gehofft habe, er würde so schnell wie möglich zurückkommen und dass ich dabei leider eingeschlafen bin. Wenn du mir daraus einen Strick drehen willst, bitteschön. Ich kann dich nicht abhalten. Aber vielleicht solltest du damit warten, bis wir ihn gefunden haben."  
  
"Tolle Idee. Und wie stellst du dir das bitteschön vor?!" Jared ließ sich aufs Bett plumpsen, automatisch fiel sein Blick auf seinen Blackberry. Mittlerweile schien er einfach nur noch frustriert zu sein, seine komplette Wut war verraucht.  
  
"Du weißt, was du zu tun hast. Ruf sie an und bitte sie um Hilfe."  
  
"Sie wird durchdrehen, wenn sie erfährt, dass irgendwas nicht nach Plan läuft."  
  
"Sie kann in der Hinsicht unmöglich schlimmer sein als du. Nun mach schon."  
  
Unschlüssig nahm Jared den Blackberry an sich und fuhr sich durch die zerzausten Haare. "Okay. Allerdings hoffe ich für Shannon – und für dich – dass Emma ihn findet."  
  
  
  
Natürlich fand sie Shannon. Allerdings dauerte es eine ganze Weile, bis sie es erst mal geschafft hatte, einen englischsprachigen Polizeibeamten ans Telefon zu holen, der ihr weiterhelfen konnte. Von dort aus wurden schließlich weitere Anrufe an alle Krankenhäuser der Umgebung, sowie alle Polizeireviere getätigt. Kurz darauf erhielt Emma den langersehnten Anruft, in dem man ihr sagte, dass der Drummer noch immer in der Polizeiwache auf der Reeperbahn seinen Rausch ausschlief.  
Als Jared und Tomo jedoch mit einem Taxi vorgefahren kamen, um ihn abzuholen, stand Shannon bereits vor der Tür und rauchte.  
  
"Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung", begann Jared, kaum dass er aus dem Taxi gestiegen war, "was wir in den letzten Stunden durchgemacht haben? Du säufst dir die Hucke voll, kommst nicht zurück in Hotel, wir suchen wie die Bekloppten nach dir und du stehst hier seelenruhig und rauchst!"  
  
"Die Bullen haben gesagt, dass ihr angerufen habt und dass ihr mich abholen würdet. Sonst wäre ich schon wieder auf dem Weg ins Hotel", entgegnete Shannon heiser, warf die Kippe auf den Boden und trat sie aus.  
  
"Wie entgegenkommend von dir. Wenn du mir jetzt noch erklären könntest, wie du überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen bist, am Abend vor einer Show…", Tomo hielt Jared beschwichtigend davon ab, den Satz zu Ende zu führen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wie auch immer. Wir haben dafür sowieso keine Zeit. Der Soundcheck wartet."  
  
  
Genau diesen Soundcheck hätten sie genau genommen auch ausfallen lassen können. Shannon verpasste ständig seinen Einsatz, und wenn er es nicht tat, dann verfehlten seine Sticks konsequent die Drums.  
  
"Fuck, Shannon!", fuhr Jared ihn an, "Kannst du dich nicht wenigstens bemühen, im Takt zu bleiben?"  
  
Die Antwort des Drummers kam prompt und heftig. Er schmiss erst den einen, und dann den anderen Drumstick wütend nach seinem Bruder. "Dann macht diesen beschissenen Soundcheck doch ohne mich!"  
  
Hatte Jared sich noch bei der ersten Attacke instinktiv ducken können, traf ihn der zweite Stick direkt an der Stirn. "Spinnst du?!" Er rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle. Zum Glück war nichts weiter passiert, aber eine fette Beule würde er wohl trotzdem bekommen.  
  
Shannon war mittlerweile hinter seinem Drumkit hervorgeklettert und stand mit verschränkten Armen vor Jared. Tomo hielt unschlüssig ein wenig Abstand zu den beiden, allerdings gerade so viel, dass er jederzeit einschreiten konnte. Irgendwie hatte er überhaupt kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Die Stimmung zwischen den beiden Brüdern war extrem geladen, beide schienen nur darauf zu warten, endgültig zu explodieren.  
  
"Wir werden es ganz sicher nicht ohne dich machen!", knurrte Jared schließlich. "Wer feiern kann, kann auch arbeiten."  
  
"Fick dich. Du merkst doch, dass ich es nicht kann, also lass mich in Ruhe, verdammt!" Wütend stapfte Shannon davon, wurde aber von Tomo zurückgehalten.  
  
"Tut mir Leid, aber Jared hat Recht."  
  
"Lass mich!", der Drummer schüttelte die Hand des Kroaten von seiner Schulter. "Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren. Ich muss hier raus!"  
  
"Du kannst dich seit Monaten nicht konzentrieren und so langsam frage ich mich, was der Grund dafür ist", Jareds Worte hielten Shannon zurück.  
  
"Es gibt keinen Grund für irgendwas. Es geht mir gut!", beteuerte er, klang dabei allerdings wenig überzeugend.  
  
"Dir geht es _nicht_ gut. Und vielleicht ist es mal langsam an der Zeit, dass du Jared sagst, was Sache ist", entgegnete Tomo sichtlich angefressen. Shannon war schließlich nicht der Einzige, der seit Monaten ein Geheimnis mit sich herumschleppte.  
  
Der Sänger schaute fragend zwischen den beiden hin und her – doch Shannon schwieg. "Also, was ist hier los? Und warum weiß Tomo darüber eigentlich mehr als ich, huh?! Hat das was mit euch zu tun? Denn ich schwöre euch, wenn eure 'friends-with-benefits'-Geschichte der Grund dafür ist, dann…"  
  
"Ist es nicht", erklärte der Kroate sogleich und erntete einen bösen Blick von Shannon.  
  
"Halt bloß die Klappe!"  
  
"Ich hab verdammt noch mal lange genug die Klappe gehalten, hab dir monatelang den Rücken freigehalten und du dankst es mir, indem du heimlich um die Häuser ziehst und mich auch in die Scheiße mit reinreitest. Jared hat ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren. Genau genommen hat er das seit Monaten", Tomo brach kurz ab, um erst einmal Luft zu holen, bevor er sich schließlich an den Sänger wandte. "Es ist wegen Lauren", fügte er entschlossen hinzu und senkte dann den Blick, um weder Shannons, noch Jareds Reaktion mit ansehen zu müssen.  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er jedoch erkennen, dass Shannon den Kopf schüttelte und sich abwandte. Der Drummer murmelte etwas, das sich wie "Du hast es mir versprochen" anhörte, aber drauf geschworen hätte Tomo nicht.  
  
"Hätte ich mir ja gleich denken können, dass Frau Doktor aus Oklahoma dahintersteckt!"  
  
"Jared…"  
  
Der Sänger überhörte Shannons warnenden Unterton absichtlich und fuhr unbeirrt fort: "Ich hab sie dir letztes Jahr quasi auf einem Silbertablett serviert, hab sie zu deinem Geburtstag eingeladen in genau diese Stadt und du hast sie verdammt noch mal gehen lassen!"  
  
"So einfach ist das nicht." Shannon hatte ihnen beiden den Rücken zugewandt. Beinahe automatisch hatten sich seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Er wollte nicht darüber sprechen. Hätte er es gewollt, dann hätte er es längt getan, aber Tomo musste ihm ja unbedingt eins reinwürgen. Als wäre sein Tag nicht auch ohne sein Zutun schon beschissen genug gewesen.  
  
"Dann erklär es mir bitte, damit ich es verstehe. Denn soviel ich weiß, liebst du sie aber offensichtlich scheint das ja nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit zu beruhen und darum frage ich mich, warum du überhaupt noch einen Gedanken an sie verschwendest!"  
  
"Jay!", diesmal war es Tomo, der ihn in die Schranken weisen wollte, damit Shannon wenigstens die Gelegenheit hatte, es zu erklären, aber Jared ließ sich nicht reinreden. Nicht mehr. Viel zu lange schon hatte er mal mehr und mal weniger schweigend mit angesehen, wie sehr sein Bruder litt. Und jetzt ließ Shannon auch noch den Rest der Band darunter leiden. Aber damit sollte nun endlich Schluss sein und dafür musste Jared Klartext reden. Anders verstand Shannon es ja offenbar nicht. "Wenn sie dich liebt, warum hast du dann seit einer Ewigkeit nichts mehr von ihr gehört? Warum hat sie dich von Anfang an hingehalten? Warum kommt sie dann nicht ab und zu mit uns auf Tour? Wo ist deine tolle Lauren jetzt, hm?"  
  
Ehe Shannon sich versah oder überhaupt darüber nachdenken konnte, was er da tat, hatte er sich umgedreht und ausgeholt. Da er mittlerweile eindeutig nüchterner war als am Abend zuvor, landete seine Faust diesmal ziemlich heftig und ziemlich genau – direkt in Jareds Gesicht. Sofort platzte die Lippe auf und fing stark an zu bluten. "Hast du sie noch alle?! Fuck!", Jared wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund und wäre im Gegenzug beinahe selber auf Shannon losgegangen, aber Tomo schaffte es gerade noch, dazwischenzugehen und die beiden Brüder auseinanderzuhalten. "Ich hab dich nur gefragt, was mit deiner Lauren ist und du tickst völlig aus! Was zur Hölle ist los mit dir?"  
  
"Sie ist tot, Jared!", platzte es schließlich aus Shannon heraus. Er schluckte hart und zitterte noch immer am ganzen Körper. Es war schon öfter vorgekommen, dass er und Jared sich heftig gestritten hatten – vor allem in den letzten Monaten. Aber dass einer der beiden dabei seine Emotionen überhaupt nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte und dem anderen dabei eine verpasste, lag schon mindestens 20 Jahre zurück.  
  
"Willst du mich verarschen?!"  
  
Erneut machte Shannon einen Satz auf Jared zu, wurde aber von Tomo zurückgehalten, der sichtlich Mühe hatte, den kräftigen Drummer im Zaum zu halten. "Hör endlich auf mit der Scheiße! Merkst du eigentlich, was du da gerade abziehst?" Der Kroate verpasste Shannon einen Schubser und brachte damit zumindest erst einmal ein wenig Abstand zwischen die beiden Brüder.  
  
"Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich darüber Witze machen würde, oder? Fick dich, Jared!"  
  
Nein, das glaubte der Sänger in der Tat nicht, allerdings fiel es ihm auch nicht gerade leicht, Shannons Worte zu glauben. Und die Tatsache zu akzeptieren, dass ihm sowohl der Drummer als auch Tomo monatelang verschwiegen hatten, was los war. "Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Warum habt ihr beide nichts gesagt, huh? Ihr könnt mir so etwas doch nicht einfach verschweigen."  
  
Shannon lachte verächtlich auf. Da war er wieder; Mister ich-muss-alles-unter-Kontrolle-haben. "Wie du siehst, haben wir es gekonnt."  
  
"Leck mich, Shannon! Frag mich nicht warum, aber ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass mein Bruder mir vertraut und mir so etwas Wichtiges erzählt", er wischte sich nochmals das Blut von der Lippe und wandte sich an Tomo. "Das gilt übrigens auch für dich! Wie bist du auf die Idee gekommen, das für dich zu behalten? Und warum wusstest du es überhaupt?"  
  
"Weil er verdient hatte, zu erfahren, warum ich ihm backstage beinahe an die Gurgel gesprungen wäre. Und weil er mir versprechen musste, dir nichts zu verraten", beantwortete Shannon die Frage für den Gitarristen und ging zum vorderen Bühnenrand. Schwerfällig nahm er platz und ließ die Beine über die Kante baumeln.  
  
"Super. Bleibt nur die Frage nach dem Warum", stellte Jared fest, der seinem Bruder gefolgt war, jedoch hinter Shannon stehen blieb.  
  
Der Drummer zuckte mit den Achseln. "Was hätte es geändert? Wir waren auf Tour."  
  
"Es hätte alles geändert!", warf Jared ein und nahm schließlich neben Shannon platz. "Wir hätten die Tour abbrechen oder zumindest einige Termine verschieben können. Wir hätten das zusammen durchgestanden!"  
  
"Zusammen?!", hakte Shannon ungläubig nach und stand wieder auf, "Dass ich nicht lache. Du fragst nicht einmal nach, wie es mir geht oder was überhaupt passiert ist. Dich interessiert das doch einen Scheißdreck! Das einzige, was dich fertigmacht, ist die Tatsache, dass Tomo und ich es dir nicht gesagt haben. Also erzähl jetzt nicht irgendwas von 'zusammen durchstehen', Jared! Auf diese Art von Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl scheiß ich."  
  
Tomo mischte sich ein. "Okay, jetzt reißt euch beide mal wieder zusammen! So kommen wir nicht weiter."  
  
Der Drummer schüttelte den Kopf. "Sorry, aber ich kann mich nicht mehr zusammenreißen. Du weißt doch, was passiert ist. Sie hat Tabletten genommen. Wahrscheinlich sogar die Tabletten, deren Name auch der Titel zu dem Song ist, den ich Abend für Abend spiele. Ihren Song. Ich kann das nicht mehr. Tagsüber denke ich nur noch an sie und was ich alles falsch gemacht habe. Abends spiele ich dieses Lied und jedes Mal kommt es mir so vor, als würde ich sie damit verhöhnen. Nachts liege ich wach, weil mich der Gedanke nicht schlafen lässt, dass sie mir zusieht, wie ich vorne auf der Bühne sitze und spiele und dass sie dabei jedes Mal noch einmal stirbt. Ich bin fertig…", er setzte sich wieder an den Bühnenrand und diesmal nahm auch Tomo platz. "Ich hab sie gestern in der Bar gesehen", fuhr er schließlich fort, seine Stimme rau und dünn, nicht viel mehr als ein brüchiges Flüstern. "Ich dachte es zumindest. Offenbar bin ich schon so verrückt, dass ich anfange zu halluzinieren."  
  
"Du weißt, dass wir 'L490' aus der Setlist rausschmeißen können", schlug Jared vor.  
  
"Nein, Jay", mischte sich der Kroate ein, der Shannons Worte anders – und wie er meinte, richtig – verstanden hatte. "Shannon braucht endlich eine Auszeit."  
  
Jared brauchte eine Weile, um Tomos Worte sacken zu lassen. Auszeit. Das Wort kam in seinem Vokabular eigentlich gar nicht vor. Selbst wenn er "sick as a dog" war, gönnte er sich und seiner Stimme keine Auszeit. Aber Shannon war nicht Jared und außerdem piesackte ihn keine simple Erkältung. Der Sänger musterte seinen Bruder unauffällig aus dem Augenwinkel: Shannon hatte in den letzten Monaten noch mehr abgenommen, "ernährte" sich fast ausschließlich von Kaffee und Zigaretten. Während Interviews sagte er so gut wie kein Wort und auch sonst schien er ständig mit seinen Gedanken woanders zu sein. Wer ihn herzhaft lachen sehen wollte, musste sich mit alten Videos auf Youtube begnügen. Der Mann, der gerade neben ihm saß, war nicht mehr Shannon, er war bestenfalls ein Schatten des Drummers. Aber erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass sein Bruder schon sehr viel länger mit seinen Kräften am Ende war und offenbar nur noch den Aufprall am Tiefpunkt am vorherigen Abend gebraucht hatte, um es sich einzugestehen. "Okay", stimmte Jared schließlich zu. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, konnte er nichts Anderes tun. Shannons Wohl war ihm wichtiger als jedes verfluchte Konzert. "Und wie stellen wir das an?", sein Blick fiel auf das freie Feld vor ihnen, auf dem sich bereits in ein paar Stunden mehrere tausend jubelnde Fans tummeln würden.  
  
"Ich kann nicht spielen, Jared. Ihr habt mich beim Soundcheck gehört und nachher wird es nicht anders sein."  
  
Jared dachte einen Moment lang nach. Sie hatten schon einmal eine Show ohne Shannon gespielt, weil der Drummer krank war und strikte Bettruhe verordnet bekommen hatte. Er wechselte einen stummen Blick mit Tomo; der Kroate nickte. "Heute spielen wir ohne dich. Und morgen setzen wir uns in den nächsten Flieger zurück in die Staaten."  
  
  
Zunächst setzte sich Jared jedoch an seinen Computer, nachdem sie den Soundcheck doch noch mehr oder weniger über die Bühne gebracht hatten. Von ein paar Ton- und Bühnentechnikern mal abgesehen, hatte niemand etwas von dem Streit mitbekommen. Tim und Braxton hatten die Bühne fluchtartig verlassen, kaum dass Shannon den ersten Drumstick nach Jared geworfen hatte. Emma war die ganze Zeit über backstage gewesen und hatte Emails beantwortet oder Interviewtermine geplant, von denen sie Jared erzählen wollte, kaum dass er in die Garderobe kam. Sogleich hatte der Sänger den Kopf geschüttelt. "Du kannst alle Termine absagen. Wir fliegen nach Hause."  
  
"Das ist ein Witz", meinte sie, stellte aber mit einem Blick in Jareds Augen fest, dass er es ernst meinte. "Nicht. Scheiße." Und er erzählte ihr das Bisschen, was er von Shannon über die ganze Sache erfahren hatte und als er fertig war, stellte sie ihm eine berechtigte Frage. "Und wie gedenkt ihr, das euren Fans mitzuteilen?"  
  
"So schnell, wie es geht. Und so ehrlich, wie es geht." Das war der Moment, in dem sich Jared seinen Laptop geschnappt und wie ein Verrückter angefangen hatte, auf die Tastatur einzuhämmern. Er hatte den Text in wenigen Minuten fertig geschrieben, brauchte aber noch einmal doppelt so lange, um ihn umzuschreiben. Neu zu formulieren, zu ändern, Dinge auszulassen. Und er rang noch einmal so lange mit sich selbst, bevor er ihn zu seinen 'Notes of the Outernet' hinzufügte. Die Nachricht verbreitete sich via twitter und Co. wie ein Lauffeuer, binnen weniger Minuten waren auch die wartenden Fans vor der Rennbahn informiert.  
  
  
Sie hatten keine Ahnung gehabt, wie die Menge drauf sein würde und gingen mit einem eher mulmigen Gefühl auf die Bühne. Tatsächlich hätte das Publikum gemischter nicht sein können. Viele der anwesenden Mitglieder der Mars-Familie hatten Verständnis, weil Jared in seiner Nachricht geschrieben hatte, dass sie die Tour aus persönlichen Gründen abbrachen. Als Shannon nicht auf der Bühne auftauchte, wusste auch jeder, wessen persönliche Gründe das waren.  
Allerdings waren auch einige Menschen im Publikum, die ihren Unmut darüber, dass die Tour 'einfach so' abgebrochen wurde, lautstark kundtaten. Die Band versuchte so gut es ging, diese Stimmen zu ignorieren und Tomo hoffte insgeheim, dass Shannon, der backstage wartete, das auch konnte.  
Wie gewohnt redete Jared auf der Bühne fast genauso lange, wie sie tatsächlich spielten, und verlor doch kein Wort über die Tour, sondern versuchte stattdessen, eine Show wie jede andere abzuliefern. Wie immer suchte er während 'The Kill' das Bad in der Menge und wie immer holten sie zu 'Kings & Queens' Fans auf die Bühne. Allerdings staunte er nicht schlecht, als sich während der letzten Takte des Songs Shannon durch die Fans auf der Bühne hindurchschlängelte – seine Gitarre in der Hand.  
  
Der Drummer bemerkte Jareds fragenden Blick und nickte zögernd. "Ein allerletztes Mal."  
  
Tomo verstand sofort und holte sich ebenfalls seine auf 'L490' gestimmte Gitarre. Die Fans wurden freundlich aber bestimmt von der Bühne geschoben und noch bevor der Kroate begann, das Intro zu spielen, flackerten unzählige Blitzlichter im Publikum auf. Jeder, der eine Kamera dabei hatte, begann beim letzten Song des Abends zu filmen oder fotografieren.  
  
Kurz vor seinem Einsatz hob Shannon den Blick und schaute in den trüben Nachthimmel. "Du weißt, es ist dein Lied", murmelte er nur für seine Ohren hörbar, dann schloss er seine Augen und ließ seine Finger über die Saiten wandern.  
Hatte er sich früher noch immer beinahe nervös auf sein Spielen konzentriert, um bloß keinen Fehler zu machen, kannten seine Hände die Tonfolge nun in- und auswendig. Normalerweise spielte er mit einer Art Routine, weil es auf diese Weise erträglicher für ihn war, aber nicht heute. Diesmal erinnerte er sich daran, wie er die Melodie das erste Mal für Lauren gespielt hatte, bevor sie ihm erzählte, was mit ihr geschehen war. Wie er mit Tomo so lange im Proberaum daran herumfeilte, bis ein aufnahmetauglicher Song daraus wurde und sie sich darüber schließlich wieder versöhnten. An Laurens zarten Kuss, als er sie in Oklahoma besucht hatte. Wie Lauren aufgeregt bei ihm anrief, als sie das Album zum ersten Mal gehört und "ihren" Song darauf entdeckt hatte.  
Und er dachte an die Telefonate danach. An ihren heftigen Streit nach dem Hurricane-Video. Und an den Anruf, den er von Mouse bekommen hatte und der noch immer Wort für Wort in seinem Kopf widerhallte. Es schmerzte so sehr, dass es ihn fast für einen Moment lähmte und am Spielen hinderte.  
Shannon verfluchte diesen Kloß in seiner Kehle, der ihm die Luft abschnürte. Und er verfluchte sich selber dafür und senkte sofort den Blick. Monatelang hatte er es irgendwie geschafft, es zurückzuhalten, hatte es nicht einmal zugelassen, wenn er allein war. Er würde nicht jetzt, nicht hier, vor tausenden Fans einknicken und anfangen zu heulen. Und vor ihr. Der Wind hatte aufgefrischt und wehte in einer beständigen Brise über das Publikum und den vorderen Teil der Bühne. Es kam ihn beinahe wirklich so vor, als wäre sie dort und würde ihm zuhören. Und sie wusste genau, dass es ihr Lied war.  
  
Die letzten Töne waren verklungen und Shannon gab nur zu gern den Platz im Rampenlicht für seinen Bruder frei. Zurückhaltend trat Jared zurück ans Mikrofon. "Wir sind bald zurück!"  
  
Bald. _Soon._ Das Wort, auf das wahrscheinlich die komplette Fanbase allergisch reagierte. Nur regte sich diesmal keiner darüber auf; stattdessen fragte sich jeder, wie soon es in diesem Fall tatsächlich sein konnte. Trotzdem taten es ihm alle tausenden anwesenden Mitglieder der Mars-Familie in einem Anflug von Verzweiflung gleich, als Jared die beiden ausgestreckten Zeigefinger aneinanderlegte und die Arme in die Höhe riss. Ein letztes Zusammengehörigkeitssymbol, bevor er, wie bereits Tomo und Shannon vor ihm, die Bühne verließ.  
  
Kurz darauf spammte ein einziger tweet die timelines weltweit: _Auf der Reise zum Mars müssen wir auf unbestimmte Zeit einen Zwischenstopp einlegen. Provehito in Altum._  
  
  
Am Flughafen in Deutschland wurden sie nicht nur von hunderten wartenden Fans darauf angesprochen, sondern sogar vom Personal. Bei der Landung in LA erwartete sie das gleiche Szenario, nur waren es weitaus mehr Fans. Twitter, Facebook und Co. klickten sie vorsichtshalber gar nicht mehr an. Es geisterte über zahllose Websites; überall redete man über die abgebrochene Tour.  
  
Und obwohl auch das vermeintliche Aus von 30 Seconds to Mars Thema zahlreicher Spekulationen war, wusste zu diesem Zeitpunkt keiner, wie wahr diese Gerüchte am Ende tatsächlich sein sollten…  
  
  
  
tbc mit dem Epilog


	21. Epilog

Epilog

  
  
  
Der Kies unter seinen Füßen knirschte leise, während er mit langsamen Schritten auf das Tor zuging. Zögernd drehte er sich zu Tomo um, der ihn hergefahren hatte und im Mietwagen wartete. Seufzend nahm er das ermutigende Nicken des Gitarristen wahr und setzte seinen Weg fort. Der Wind wirbelte einen akkurat zusammengefegten Laubhaufen auseinander und für einen Moment tanzten die bunten Blätter vor seinem Gesicht. Zusammen mit dem strahlenden Sonnenschein und der kalten, würzigen Luft wäre es ein ansonsten perfekter Augenblick gewesen. Zumindest vergaß er für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, warum er überhaupt dort war.  
  
Danach wurde ihm jedoch erneut klar, dass er schon viel eher, sehr viel eher, hätte kommen sollen. Er hatte sich deswegen im Geiste schon die eine oder andere Entschuldigung zurechtgelegt, aber wahrscheinlich würde er sich trotzdem an keine erinnern können, wenn er erstmal bei ihr war. Aber er hatte an ihre Lieblingsblumen gedacht: Gerbera. In verschiedenen Farben. Es war nur ein kleiner, schlichter Strauß, aber er wusste, dass er ihr gefallen würde. Zumindest mehr, als die Rosen, die er ihr zu ihrem ersten Date mitgebracht hatte.  
  
Einen Tag zuvor hatte er mit Mouse gesprochen, der ihm den Weg zu ihr erklärt hatte. Vermutlich hätte er ihn auch alleine gefunden, denn der Friedhof war ziemlich klein. Dabei hatte er nicht einmal kommen wollen, das alles war nicht seine Idee gewesen, sondern Tomos. Der Gitarrist hatte ihm vor zwei Tagen die Flugtickets unter die Nase gehalten und ihn damit vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt. Widerspruch war zwecklos, außerdem hätte Tomo ihn sowieso nicht gelten lassen, daher hatte er es gar nicht erst versucht. Trotzdem wusste er immer noch nicht, was das Alles überhaupt bringen sollte.  
  
Er war bei ihr angekommen und spürte sofort, wie ihm das Herz in die Hose rutschte. Ein schlichter dunkler Stein, auf dem nur der Name "Dawson" stand, markierte das Familiengrab. Er kniete nieder und legte den Strauß beinahe vorsichtig auf die feuchte Erde. Unschlüssig, was er tun sollte, blieb er einfach knien und schaute sich einen Augenblick lang um. Das Grab lag unter einer hochgewachsenen Eiche, die ihr Laub bereits dem nahenden Winter hatte opfern müssen. Wieder fiel sein Blick auf den Stein zu seinen Füßen und er schluckte hart. Vor drei Tagen war er das erste Mal seit seinem Ausbruch in Deutschland eingeknickt. Seine Fassade, die schon seit Monaten stetig bröckelte, war schließlich völlig in sich zusammengebrochen und er hatte sich in Tomos Gegenwart die Augen ausgeheult. Der Kroate musste gleich anschließend den Entschluss gefasst und den Flug nach Oklahoma gebucht haben.  
  
  
"Hi", kam es schließlich heiser über Shannons Lippen, obwohl er sich dabei einerseits lächerlich und andererseits noch verzweifelter als ohnehin schon vorkam. Automatisch berührten seine Hände die kalte Erde, wo sie stattdessen sehnlichst die warme Haut an Laurens Wangen hätten berühren wollen. Natürlich wollte er mit ihr reden. Aber sie würde ihm nicht antworten können, würde die Frage nach dem 'Warum' immer noch im Raum stehen lassen. Tomo hielt es aber scheinbar für das Richtige und so wollte er zumindest seinem Kumpel den Gefallen tun.  
  
"Es ist lange her…", fuhr er schließlich fort und versuchte, sich an ihr letztes Treffen zu erinnern. Es war während der Europatour gewesen, als er sich am Flughafen von ihr hatte verabschieden müssen. Danach hatten sie nur noch wenige Male telefoniert, weil Shannon es für das Beste hielt, den Kontakt zu ihr auf Sparflamme zu halten, um sich irgendwie von ihr lösen zu können. Dann folgte der Streit über dieses dämliche Video und danach herrschte Funkstille. Er fühlte sich, als ob er sich rechtfertigen müsste, weil es so lange gedauert hatte, bis er überhaupt zu ihr gekommen war.  
  
"Ich habe alles verkackt. Dein Leben. Mein Leben. Die Band…", Shannon seufzte. Das würde mit Sicherheit eine längere Erzählung werden. In der Zwischenzeit war so einiges passiert. Und er war verdammt nicht stolz darauf.  
  
"Ich hätte auf mein Gefühl hören sollen, als es damals um das Video ging. Und ich hätte später, als es schon zu spät war, nicht deswegen mit dir streiten dürfen. Und auch wenn ich dir vielleicht nicht in jeder Hinsicht Recht geben würde, hätte ich verständnisvoller sein müssen, anstatt dir zu widersprechen und dich weiter anzustacheln. Ich hätte dich beruhigen sollen, damit wir wie normale Menschen darüber hätten reden können. Vielleicht nicht an dem Tag, aber später. Ich hab dir nie gezeigt, dass es mir Leid tut. Ich habe zugelassen, dass du denkst, das alles sei mir egal."  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und schlug fröstelnd den Kragen seiner Jacke hoch. "Mouse hat bei mir angerufen und mir erzählt, was passiert ist. Und obwohl ich es nicht glauben wollte, wusste ich sofort, dass es wahr ist. Ich war nicht bei dir…" Es verging kein Tag, an dem sich Shannon nicht Vorwürfe deswegen machte. Immer wieder ertappte er sich dabei, dass er im Konjunktiv dachte. Hätte, wenn und aber. Hätte er den Kontakt zu ihr gesucht, hätte sie ihm vielleicht verziehen. Vielleicht hätte sie ihn an dem Tag angerufen und er hätte ihr zumindest am Telefon das Gefühl geben können, dass sie nicht alleine war.  
  
"Ich denke ständig, dass ich dich irgendwo sehe. In Deutschland ist es das erste Mal passiert. Nicht mal Jared und Tomo wissen, dass es danach immer wieder vorgekommen ist. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was ich dafür geben würde, wenn ich dich tatsächlich noch einmal sehen könnte. Und wenn es nur dieses eine Mal wäre…ich würde dir tatsächlich all das hier sagen können." Shannon schluckte hart. Wahrscheinlich würde er in Wahrheit nicht eines dieser Worte über seine Lippen bringen und Lauren einfach nur die ganze Zeit über ansehen und festhalten wollen. Aber sich einzureden, dass er in einer solchen Situation den Mut aufbringen würde, all das, was irgendwann unausgesprochen geblieben ist, tatsächlich zu sagen, fühlte sich nun mal besser an, als sich einzugestehen, dass er feige kneifen würde. "Ich schätze, dass ich es in letzter Zeit ziemlich mit dem Alkohol übertrieben habe, könnte ein Grund dafür sein. Auf jeden Fall war es nicht gerade förderlich…"  
  
  
 _Nachdem sie die Tour abgebrochen hatten, hatte Jared es irgendwie geschafft, Shannon dazu zu überreden, eine Therapie anzufangen. Wenn der Drummer schon nicht mit ihm oder Tomo über die ganze Sache reden wollte, dann sollte es ihm zumindest helfen, mit einem Außenstehenden zu sprechen, fand Jared.  
Anfangs lief die Therapie überraschend gut. Shannon kam gut mit Dr. Wilson klar und hatte sogar das Gefühl, mit ihm tatsächlich über die Dinge sprechen zu können, die er Jared und Tomo niemals anvertraut hätte – allein schon, um sie nicht noch weiter damit belasten zu müssen.  
  
"Shannon, Sie haben beim letzten Mal erzählt, dass zwischen Ihnen und Lauren plötzlich Funkstille herrschte. Wie kam es überhaupt dazu?"  
  
Shannon trank einen Schluck Wasser und rutschte unbehaglich in dem gemütlichen Ledersessel hin und her. "Wir haben uns am Telefon gestritten."  
  
Dr. Wilson nickte und machte sich ein paar Notizen. "Und worum ging es in dem Streit?"  
  
DAS war eines der Dinge, die weder Jared noch Tomo wussten. "Um eines unserer Videos." In der ersten Therapiestunde hatte Shannon vor allem von sich erzählen sollen, damit sein Therapeut sich ein besseres Bild von ihm machen konnte. Er hatte von der Band erzählt; davon, dass er Schlagzeug spielte und dass sein Bruder der Sänger war. Sogar die Affäre mit Tomo hatte er kurz angeschnitten, allerdings erst, nachdem Dr. Wilson gefragt hatte, wie Shannon mit dem Gitarristen klarkam.  
  
"Und worum dabei genau?", hakte der Therapeut nach.  
  
"Lauren, uhm…sie war mit dem Inhalt nicht einverstanden. Sie meinte, es sei nicht richtig gewesen, das Video zu drehen. Es hat sie sehr…mitgenommen."  
  
"Worum geht es denn in dem Video?"  
  
Tja, wie sollte man jemandem, der das 'Hurricane'-Video noch nie gesehen hatte, erklären, worum es darin ging? Shannon strich sich nachdenklich über das stoppelige Kinn. "Um Albträume. Und um, uh…Fantasien", er registrierte, dass Dr. Wilson fragend die Augenbrauen hob. Ihm wurde noch unbehaglicher. Immerhin war sein Therapeut ein Profi. Wahrscheinlich konnte er sich sofort denken, warum Lauren so heftig auf das Video reagiert hatte. Sie hatte es Shannon im Vertrauen erzählt. Er konnte sie nicht verraten. Allerdings hielt er Dr. Wilsons bohrenden Blick auch nicht länger stand. "Sexuelle Fantasien."  
  
"Verstehe", wieder machte er sich Notizen. "Und wissen Sie, warum Lauren so 'mitgenommen' von dem Video war?"  
  
Einerseits hätte ein einfaches Nicken ausgereicht. Andererseits ging es hier doch überhaupt nicht darum, was Lauren zugestoßen war und dass sie sich deswegen gestritten hatten. Daran konnte Shannon nichts mehr ändern, so sehr er sich das auch wünschte. Er war hier, weil er endlich über Lauren hinwegkommen wollte. Weil er über sie hinwegkommen musste, wenn er irgendwann wieder nach vorne blicken und weitermachen wollte. Er schwieg.  
  
"Shannon, wenn Sie wollen, dass ich Ihnen helfe, dann müssen Sie mit mir reden."  
  
"Ich will aber nicht darüber reden!"  
  
"Aber es ist doch eine Tatsache, dass Sie sich nach dem Streit nicht mehr bei Lauren gemeldet haben, richtig? Warum haben Sie nicht versucht, mit ihr zu reden und die Sache aus der Welt zu schaffen?"  
  
"Weil ich ein Idiot bin."  
  
Der Rest der Sitzung verlief größtenteils damit, dass Dr. Wilson simple Ja/Nein-Fragen stellte und Shannon einfach nur nickte oder den Kopf schüttelte. Und in der folgenden Woche ging er nicht zur Therapie. Und in der Woche darauf auch nicht. Und in den zwei Wochen danach auch nicht.  
  
Stattdessen zog er sich zu Hause in seinem Schlafzimmer zurück und versuchte vergebens, seinen Kummer heimlich mit seinem neuen besten Kumpel Jack Daniels zu teilen. Nur leider stand Jared an einem trüben Nachmittag urplötzlich in der Tür, als Shannon gerade einen großen Schluck Whiskey seine Kehle hinunterlaufen ließ, während er am Fenstersims saß und in den Garten starrte.  
  
"Und was soll das jetzt werden?", wollte der jüngere Leto wissen, kam ungefragt ins Zimmer und riss Shannon die halbleere Flasche aus der Hand.  
  
Der Drummer griff danach, doch Jared zog den Arm weg, sodass Shannons Hand ins Leere griff. "Was willst du?" Dafür, dass er bereits eine halbe Flasche Whiskey intus hatte, redete er noch überraschend deutlich. Zu deutlich.  
  
In Jared keimte der Verdacht auf, dass Shannons Körper sich schon so langsam an den Alkohol gewöhnt haben musste. "Dr. Wilson hat angerufen, um sich nach dir zu erkundigen, weil du schon seit anderthalb Monaten nicht mehr bei ihm warst. Hast du mir vielleicht was zu sagen?"  
  
"Wüsste nicht, was dich meine Therapie angeht", murmelte Shannon und startete einen neuen Versuch, Jared die Flasche aus der Hand zu nehmen, scheiterte jedoch erneut.  
  
"Wir haben deinetwegen die Tour abgebrochen. Du hast versprochen, dass du dafür professionelle Hilfe in Anspruch nimmst und jetzt brichst du die Therapie einfach ab?! Suchst du dir wenigstens einen anderen Arzt, wenn du mit ihm nicht klarkommst?"  
  
"Es ist nicht, weil ich mit ihm nicht klarkomme. Ich komme nicht mit der Scheiß-Therapie klar. Ich will das nicht, okay?"  
  
"Nein, nicht okay. Wenn du meinst, ich würde dir dabei zusehen, wie du dich besäufst und damit alles noch schlimmer machst, anstatt dafür zu sorgen, dass du wieder klarkommst, dann hast du dich geschnitten. Ist dir eigentlich klar, was du da aufs Spiel setzt?" Seitdem sie die Tour abgebrochen hatten, wurden sie ständig von allen Seiten mit Fragen bombardiert, wie es nun weitergehen sollte. Sie hatten nie Stellung dazu genommen, als offizielles Statement galt immer noch der Text, den Jared vor ihrer letzten Show gepostet hatte. Allerdings hatte er, wie alle anderen auch, auf eine schnelle Besserung von Shannons Zustand gehofft, damit sie bald weitermachen konnten. Aber wie es aussah, war sein Bruder kein bisschen daran interessiert, sondern nutzte die Pause stattdessen, um seine Misere voll auszukosten und sich immer weiter darin zu vergraben.  
  
"Würde es dir helfen, wenn ich ausziehe? Dann müsstest du mir nicht dabei zusehen."  
  
"Und was würde das bitteschön an deinem Zustand ändern?"  
  
Shannon lachte freudlos auf. "Du schnallst es nicht, oder? Gar nichts ändert sich, egal was ich auch mache. Sie ist tot."  
  
"Aber wie du damit umgehst, kannst du ändern. Und nur du. Aber du willst es gar nicht! Dir ist alles scheißegal geworden, seitdem wir die Tour abgebrochen haben. Hauptsache, du kannst dich in deinem Scheiß Selbstmitleid suhlen und der Vergangenheit nachhängen."  
  
"Hast du mal darüber nachgedacht, warum ich das tu? Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, sie überhaupt noch irgendwie bei mir zu spüren. Ich will sie nicht verlieren!"  
  
"Du hast sie schon längst verloren, Shannon!"  
  
"Fick dich!"  
  
"Fick du dich! Hast du überhaut eine Ahnung, was du uns allen gerade antust? Wir hängen alle in der Warteschleife, seitdem wir wieder hier sind, weil keiner weiß, wie es überhaut weitergehen soll mit der Band."  
  
Shannon schürzte die Lippen. "Wenn das deine einzige Sorge ist, ist es wohl wirklich besser, wenn ich ausziehe."_  
  
  
Der Drummer senkte den Kopf. Wieder ein Streit, seit dem Funkstille herrschte. Wie es Jared ging, erfuhr er momentan nur von Tomo, der auf verlorenem Posten zwischen den beiden Brüdern stand und versuchte zu vermitteln. "Zur Zeit wohne ich bei Tomo", erzählte er Lauren schließlich von seiner momentanen Situation und zuckte mit den Achseln. Er wusste selber, dass dies keine optimale Lösung war, aber er konnte sich auch nicht zum Gehen aufraffen. Wahrscheinlich war es dafür ohnehin schon zu spät.  
  
  
 _Vicki war alles andere als begeistert gewesen, als Shannon, bepackt mit zwei großen Koffern und einer Umhängetasche, bei Tomo aufgeschlagen war und um kurzzeitiges Asyl gebeten hatte, auch wenn sie stets bemüht war, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Allerdings war die Drei-Zimmer-Wohnung alles andere als geräumig (von der Küche mal abgesehen) und als nach drei Wochen immer noch nicht abzusehen war, wie lange das 'kurzzeitige Asyl' noch andauern sollte, stand für sie fest, dass sich etwas ändern musste.  
  
Sie nutzte die Gunst der Stunde, als Shannon unterwegs zu Starbucks war, um seine Koffeinsucht zu befriedigen, um Tomo auf die Situation anzusprechen. Und sie stellte ihn vor die Wahl, wer das Feld räumen würde: entweder Shannon oder sie.  
  
"Ich kann ihn nicht einfach rausschmeißen. Er ist mein bester Kumpel und er braucht meine Hilfe!"  
  
"Er ist verdammt noch mal mehr als dein bester Kumpel und du kannst nicht von mir erwarten, noch länger mit dem Mann unter einem Dach zu leben, mit dem du eine Affäre hattest – auch wenn sie schon lange vorbei ist."  
  
Tomo musste zugeben, dass Vicki ein gutes Argument hatte. Ein verdammt gutes. "Du weißt, dass ich versucht habe, mit beiden zu reden. Du weißt aber auch, wie stur die Letos sein können."  
  
"Dann hilf Shannon zumindest dabei, eine andere Wohnung zu finden. Es sagt ja niemand, dass er sofort wieder zu Jared zurückmuss."  
  
"Er braucht meine Hilfe", beharrte Tomo. "Ich kann ihn nicht rausschmeißen."_  
  
  
"Tomo weiß nicht, dass ich das Gespräch damals zufällig mitbekommen habe, weil ich vor der Wohnungstür stand. Ich bin wieder gegangen, weil ich nicht hören wollte, wie sie meinetwegen streiten. Als ich ihn gefragt habe, warum Vicki ausgezogen ist, hat er zwar gesagt, dass sie nicht mehr mit mir unter einem Dach leben wollte, aber er hat mit keinem Wort erwähnt, dass sie ihm die Wahl gelassen hat."  
  
Shannon wickelte seinen Schal etwas fester. Langsam wurde es ihm in seiner unbeweglichen Haltung wirklich kalt, aber er wollte auf keinen Fall schon wieder gehen. Hier fühlte er sich ihr immerhin nahe – und das mittlerweile ganz ohne Whiskey. "Wahrscheinlich soll ich nicht wissen, dass er lieber mich an seiner Seite hat, als Vicki. Ich soll nicht wissen, dass er mich noch immer liebt. Verdammte Scheiße…"  
  
Er seufzte und senkte den Blick, kämpfte gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen an. Seitdem seine innere Mauer in Schutt und Asche lag, kamen diese Scheißdinger immer wieder hoch. "Weißt du, jeder erwartet von mir, deinetwegen traurig zu sein. Und natürlich bin ich es auch", versicherte er sogleich und klang dabei beinahe entschuldigend, "Du fehlst mir und es vergeht kein Tag, an dem ich nicht an dich denke. Aber eigentlich…bin ich nur verdammt wütend. Auf mich, weil ich es nicht geschafft habe, das zwischen uns auf die Reihe zu kriegen. Und ich bin verdammt wütend auf dich! Hast du überhaupt darüber nachgedacht, was du mir antust oder war es dir total egal? War ich dir total egal? Ich wusste auch vorher, dass ich Fehler gemacht habe, aber wie auch immer du darüber gedacht haben magst – der Preis, den du mich dafür zahlen lässt, ist zu hoch. Du hast jetzt deine Ruhe, deinen Frieden, aber stattdessen lässt du jetzt alle anderen darunter leiden. Und das ist es, was ich nicht ertrage."  
  
Er hatte die näherkommenden Schritte nicht bemerkt und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er Tomos Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. "Alles okay?"  
  
"Na ja, ich habe mit ihr gesprochen – bist du jetzt zufrieden?!"  
  
Tomo kniete sich neben Shannon, packte ihn an den Schultern und drehte ihn zu sich herum, um ihn eindringlich anzusehen. "Hör auf damit! Hör auf, auf diese rührselige Art Mitleid erhaschen zu wollen. Du bist nicht der Einzige, der sie verloren hat, also hör gefälligst auf, so einsam zu tun."  
  
Shannon schluckte hart. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis die heiße Adrenalinwelle, die die Wut und die Überraschung über Tomos klare Worte durch seine Adern geschossen hatten, wieder abgeebbt war. "Sie hätte das nicht tun dürfen."  
  
"Freier Wille, Shannon. Das Einzige, was den Menschen an sich noch auf irgendeine Art zu etwas Besonderem macht. Niemand behauptet, dass du Laurens Willen akzeptieren musst, aber trotzdem musst du irgendwie damit klarkommen."  
  
Der Drummer hob den Blick. Kein Wunder, dass Tomo sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht hatte, denn als er jetzt sah, dass die Sonne bereits fast den Horizont berührte, bemerkte er erst, wie lange er tatsächlich schon hier an Laurens Grab saß. "Es war ihr egal, was danach passiert. Mit mir und mit allem anderen."  
  
"Für das, was nach Laurens Tod passiert ist, kannst du ihr nicht die Schuld geben. Damit machst du es dir zu einfach und das weißt du auch. Das ist auf deinem Mist gewachsen und nur du kannst das wieder geradebiegen."  
  
"Und wie?", wollte Shannon ungläubig wissen und zuckte mit den Achseln. "Ich hab keine Ahnung, wo ich anfangen soll!"  
  
Tomo klopfte dem Drummer aufmunternd auf die Schulter, erhob sich und wischte sich die Erde von der Hose. "Wie wär's, wenn du bei deinem Bruder anfängst?"  
  
  
Nur drei Tage später hatte Shannon das dämliche Gefühl, einem Déjà-vu zum Opfer gefallen zu sein: Erneut drehte er sich unsicher zu Tomo um, der erneut im Auto wartete und ihm erneut aufmunternd zunickte. Nur stand er diesmal vor einem anderen Eingang.  
  
Er atmete tief durch und straffte die Schultern, bevor er schließlich den Schlüssel ins Schloss schob und die Tür aufschloss. Davon, dass Jared zu Hause war, ging er einfach mal aus, denn der Wagen des Jüngeren stand in der Einfahrt.  
Er schlich ins Haus und schloss die Tür bemüht leise, denn solange sein Bruder ihn noch nicht bemerkt hatte, konnte er ja immer noch einen Rückzieher machen.  
  
"Ich hab dich schon gesehen", Jareds Stimme, die aus der Küche an sein Ohr drang, ließ Shannon zusammenzucken. Fuck.  
  
Leise grummelnd folgte er der Stimme, blieb jedoch in der Tür stehen und schaute Jared dabei zu, wie er den Kühlschrank umräumte. "Und du hieltest es nicht für nötig, mir die Tür zu öffnen?"  
  
Der Jüngere stieß den Kühlschrank zu und drehte sich um. War das eine Art Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht? Zumindest sah es beinahe so aus. "Ich war gespannt, ob du einen Rückzieher machst."  
  
"Da sind wir schon zu zweit", bemerkte Shannon nervös und schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er sich in der Gegenwart seines Bruders das letzte Mal so unwohl gefühlt hatte. Immerhin hatte zwischen ihnen beiden seit Shannons Auszug aus dem gemeinsamen Haus Funkstille geherrscht und auch vorher schon war die Stimmung zwischen ihnen permanent so angespannt gewesen, dass man mit der vermeintlich vorhandenen Elektrizität wahrscheinlich ein Jahr lang den Bundesstaat Kalifornien mit Strom versorgen konnte.  
  
 _Am Abend zuvor hatte Shannon zum ersten Mal seit dem Tour-Aus Drumsticks in den Händen gehabt. Natürlich ebenfalls Tomos Verdienst. Auch wenn es genau genommen ein fauler Trick war, auf den Shannon hereingefallen war.  
  
Shannon war unterwegs gewesen und als er mit einem Starbucksbecher bewaffnet zurückkam, fand er den Kroaten inmitten eines riesigen Chaos aus unzähligen Kisten mit Fotos und anderen Erinnerungsstücken an die Mars-Zeit wieder.  
  
"Ich, uhm…ich hab nur etwas gesucht", erklärte Tomo sogleich und schob den Deckel auf eine der Kisten, verwehrte Shannon somit den Blick auf den genauen Inhalt. "Hab es aber nicht gefunden. Hilfst du mir, den Kram wieder wegzuräumen?"  
  
Shannon zuckte mit den Achseln, trank einen letzten Schluck von seinem Kaffe und stellte den Becher dann neben einen kleinen Stapel mit Fotos aus der "A beautiful Lie"-Zeit ab. "Von mir aus." Er hob einen der Kartons an, allerdings riss die Pappe an der Seite ein und der Karton rutschte ihm aus der Hand, kam mit einem lauten Plumpsen auf dem Boden auf – und heraus fielen sogleich seine Drumsticks. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum Tomo sie überhaupt hatte oder warum er sie als Erinnerungsstücke aufbewahrte.  
  
"Die lagen backstage nach unserem letzten Konzert. Du hast sie nicht eingepackt, hast sie überhaupt nicht angerührt, daher hab ich gedacht, dass ich sie an mich nehme…Gibst du sie mir? Dann packe ich sie hier in die Kiste zu meinen Pleks."  
  
Zögernd beugte sich Shannon herunter, hob erst den einen und dann den anderen Stick auf. Waren die Dinger schon immer so schwer gewesen oder kam es ihm nur so vor, weil es sich nach all dieser Zeit so ungewohnt anfühlte, sie überhaupt wieder in der Hand zu halten? Er schloss seine Finger fester um das Holz und begutachtete seine Hände. So ungewohnt war es gar nicht. Es sah richtig aus. Und es fühlte sich auch richtig an. Es fühlte sich gut an. Nur leider fehlte ihm sein Schlagzeug, um herauszufinden, ob es sich dann noch immer richtig anfühlen würde.  
  
Er hob den Blick und schaute zu Tomo, der ihn triumphierend angrinste. "Ich wusste, dass es früher oder später so kommen würde!"  
  
"Es wäre wahrscheinlich sehr viel später dazu gekommen, wenn du das hier nicht geplant hättest", Shannon wusste nicht, ob er Tomo deswegen böse sein oder ihm dankbar um den Hals fallen sollte.  
  
Der Kroate zuckte entschuldigend mit den Achseln. "Der erste Schritt zu deiner Rehabilitation ist gemacht, würde ich sagen. Und wo dein Schlagzeug steht, weißt du ja…"_  
  
  
Unwillkürlich starrte Shannon auf seine Füße. Nein, eigentlich mehr durch seine Füße und den Fußboden hindurch in den Keller. Ihr Proberaum lag unter der Küche und sein Drumkit stand wahrscheinlich genau unter ihm. Als er das Haus betreten hatte, hatte es ihn sogar so sehr in den Fingern gejuckt, endlich wieder zu spielen, dass er Jared beinahe links liegen gelassen hätte und stattdessen auf direktem Wege in den Keller gerannt wäre.  
  
Er wollte wirklich wieder spielen. Aber vor allem wollte er endlich wieder mit Jared und Tomo spielen. Er wollte weitermachen und die Vergangenheit am liebsten einfach ausblenden. Nur leider lag letzteres nicht allein in seiner Hand. Dafür hatte er einfach zu viel Scheiße gebaut. "Wenn ich dir sage, dass ich keinen Jack Daniels mehr in mich hineinschütte und dass ich weiß, dass es meine Schuld ist, dass es überhaupt so weit gekommen ist – aber dass ich mich entschuldigen will, in der Hoffnung, damit noch was retten zu können….glaubst du mir dann?"  
  
Jared nickte.  
  
"Und wenn ich sage, dass ich bereit bin, mit dir darüber zu reden, wirst du mir zuhören? Ohne blöde Kommentare, ohne gutgemeinte Ratschläge – einfach nur die Schnauze halten und zuhören?"  
  
Der Jüngere stieß sich von der Arbeitsplatte ab und machte einen Schritt auf Shannon zu. "Wir sollten ins Wohnzimmer gehen und uns setzen – das wird sicher ein längeres Gespräch…"  
  
  
  


\- Ende -


End file.
